


Escarlata (II Parte Vicder)

by dmoonbrillentq



Series: Vicder [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aventura - Freeform, Cronicas, Cuento, F/M, Fantasia, Guerra, Multi, Other, luna/tierra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmoonbrillentq/pseuds/dmoonbrillentq
Summary: Hace dos semanas el Abuelo de Yuri Plisetsky desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ella sospechaba que lo han secuestrado, así que cuando la policía renuncia repentinamente a seguir con las investigaciones, toma la decisión de continuar la búsqueda por su cuenta, aunque esto implique introducirse en los bajos fondos de su ciudad…Allí Tropieza con cierto chico misterioso, un luchador callejero que quiere ponerle las cosas difíciles, Pero Yuri no es el tipo de chica que se deja amedrentar ante cualquiera, por muy atractivo que sea, así que, cuando se da cuenta de que él puede ser la única conexión con los secuestradores de su abuela, no dudará en pedirle ayuda.Juntos deberán sumergirse en el oscuro y peligroso mundo de la mafia Y descubrirán que su historia está irrevocablemente unida a la de una Ciborg, llamada Vicder, que se encuentra en búsqueda y captura en todo el planeta .Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen del anime Yuri On Ice dirigida por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por Mitsurō Kubo.Todos los derechos reservados Dmoonbrillentq
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Other(s), Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Victor Fem y Yuuri Katsuki, ciborg
Series: Vicder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985947





	1. Capitulo 1: Primera Impresión

**Author's Note:**

> Hace dos semanas el Abuelo de Yuri Plisetsky desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ella sospechaba que lo han secuestrado, así que cuando la policía renuncia repentinamente a seguir con las investigaciones, toma la decisión de continuar la búsqueda por su cuenta, aunque esto implique introducirse en los bajos fondos de su ciudad…
> 
> Allí Tropieza con cierto chico misterioso, un luchador callejero que quiere ponerle las cosas difíciles, Pero Yuri no es el tipo de chica que se deja amedrentar ante cualquiera, por muy atractivo que sea, así que, cuando se da cuenta de que él puede ser la única conexión con los secuestradores de su abuela, no dudará en pedirle ayuda.
> 
> Juntos deberán sumergirse en el oscuro y peligroso mundo de la mafia Y descubrirán que su historia está irrevocablemente unida a la de una Ciborg, llamada Vicder, que se encuentra en búsqueda y captura en todo el planeta .
> 
> Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen del anime Yuri On Ice dirigida por Sayo Yamamoto y escrita por Mitsurō Kubo.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados Dmoonbrillentq

Yuri descendía hacía el callejón que daba a la parte de la Taberna Rieux cuando su portavisor sonó en el asiento del pasajero seguido de una voz automatizada:

_“Com de la Unidad de Personas Desaparecidas de la Comisaria General de Toulouse para mademoiselle Yuri Plisetsky”_

El corazón le dio un vuelco; viró con brusquedad, justo a tiempo para evitar que uno de los costados de la nave rozara la pared de Piedra, y empujo el mando de los frenos hasta que el vehículo se detuvo por completo . Yuri apagó el motor y se abalanzó sobre el portavisor, que había tirado en el asiento. La pálida luz azulada que proyectaba se reflejaba en los controles de la cabina de mando.

Habían averiguado algo.

La policía de Toulouse tenía que haber dado con algo.

—¡Aceptar! -gritó, prácticamente estrujando el visor entre los dedos.

Esperaba un enlace de vídeo del inspector asignado al caso de su abuelo, pero lo único que recibió fue una cadena de texto plano.

_**28 DE AGOSTO DE 132 T.E** _

_**RE: CASO # AIG00733839, ARCHIVO EL 11 DE AG, DE 132 T.E** _

_**MEDIANTE ESTA COMUNICACIÓN SE HACE SABER A YURI PLISETSKY, NACIONALIDAD RUSA, LUGAR VIVIENDA RIEUX, FRANCIA, QUE A LAS 15:42 P.M DEL 28 DE AGOSTO DE 132 T.E CASO NICOLAI PLISETSKY, NACIONALIDAD RUSA, PARADERO DESCONOCIDO, HA SIDO DESESTIMADO POR FALTA DE INDICIOS SUFICIENTES DE CRIMINALIDAD, CONJETURA: LA PERSONA DESAPARECIÓ POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA Y/O SE SUICIDÓ.** _

_**CASO CERRADO.** _

_**GRACIAS POR UTILIZAR NUESTROS SERVICIOS DE INVESTIGACIÓN.** _

A Continuación apareció un pequeño vídeo de la policía en el que se recordaba a los conductores de naves de reparto que pilotaran con precaución y llevaran arneses abrochados mientras el motor estuviera encendido.

Yuri se quedó mirando la pequeña pantalla con la sensación de que el suelo desaparecía bajo la nave, hasta que las palabras se volvieron borrosas. La carcasa de plástico del visor crujió entre sus dedos.

—Imbéciles -masculló entre dientes

Las Palabras CASO CERRADO resonaron en su cabeza, riéndose de ella.

De pronto, lanzó un grito cargado de frustración y estampó el pequeño aparato contra el panel de control de la nave, con la intención de reducirlo a pedacitos de plástico, metal y cable; sin embargo, después de tres mamporrazos, solo había conseguido que la pantalla parpadeara ligeramente.

—¡Serán imbéciles!

Arrojó el visor a los pies del asiento del copiloto, y se hundió en el suyo mientras se enredaba los dedos de su cabello 

Justo en ese momento el arnés se le clavó en el pecho y le cortó la respiración. Yuri se lo desabrocho al tiempo que abría la puerta de una patada y salió trastabillando a las sombras del callejón. El olor a fritanga y whisky procedente de la taberna estuvo a punto de asfixiarla cuando trató de coger aire a bocanadas y de racionalizar lo que acababa de ocurrir para calmar su rabia.

Iría a la comisaría. Ya era demasiado tarde, así que lo dejaría para el día siguiente. A primera hora de la mañana, para entonces ya se habría calmado y seria capaz de pensar con lógica y explicarles por qué sus suposiciones eran equivocadas. Haría que reabrieran el caso.

Yuri pasó la muñeca por el escáner que había junto a la puerta trasera de la nave y la levanto con más fuerza de lo que el sistema hidráulico requería.

Le diría al inspector que debía de seguir buscando. Le obligaría a escucharla, le haría comprender que su abuelo no había desaparecido por voluntad propia y que desde luego, no se había suicidado.

La parte trasera de la nave iba hasta arriba de cajones de plástico llenos de hortalizas, aunque Yuri apenas lo veía. Su mente estaba a kilómetros de aquí, planeando mentalmente la conversación con ese estúpido investigador.

Algo le había sucedido a su abuelo. Algo no iba bien y, si la policía dejaba de investigar, estaba dispuesta a llevar el caso a los tribunales y no pararía hasta que el último de esos inspectores cabezas de chorlito fuera inhabilitado y no pudieran volver a trabajar y….

Tomo un lustroso tomate rojo con cada mano, dio media vuelta y los estampó contra la pared de piedra. Los tomates se despachurraron y el jugo con las semillas rociaron las montañas de basura a la espera de ser introducida en el compactador.

Le sentó bien, Yuri se sintió que se desahogaba. Cogió otro, visualizando la expresión dudosa del inspector cuando ella le había explicado que no era nada propio de su abuelo desaparecer así, sin más. Visualizo los tomates reventado contra su engreída…

En el preciso instante en que el cuarto tomate se estrellaba contra la pared, una puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

—дерьмо -Yuri se quedo Helada, con la mano dirigida hacia el quinto, mientras el dueño de la taberna se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta que acababa de abrir. Evans, con el rostro reluciente de sudor, se quedó mirando los manchones rojos con que había decorado una de las paredes de su edificio-.

—Espero que esos no sean mis tomates

La joven aparto la mano del cajón y se la limpió en los vaqueros, llenos de manchas, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su rostro y el latido irregular de su corazón.

Evans se secó el sudor de la calva, en las que apenas asomaba un pelo, y le lanzó una mirada asesina, que solía ser su expresión habitual.

—¿Y bien?

—Tssk, no eran tuyos -protesto Yuri. Y no mentía, técnicamente no eran de él hasta que no le pagara-.

Evans rezongó por lo bajo.

—De igual forma de descontare 3 univs por tener que limpiar esa porquería. En fin, si ya has terminado tu practica de puntería, seria todo un detalle que empezaras a entrar esas cajas. Llevo dos días sirviendo lechuga mustia.

El hombre regresó al restaurante y dejó la puerta abierta. El rumor de los platos y las risas inundó el callejón, extraño en su normalidad.

En el mundo de Yuri se desmoronaba a su alrededor, y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Su abuelo había desaparecido, y no parecía importarle a nadie.

Se volvió hacia la puerta trasera de la nave y agarró los extremos de la caja de tomates. Las palabras de la com seguían asediándola, aunque poco a poco empezaba a pensar con claridad y dejó que aquel primer arrebato de ira se pudriera junto a los tomates despachurrados.

En cuanto fue capaz de respirar sin que sus pulmones se convulsionaran, colocó la caja sobre las patatas rojas y las sacó de la nave. 

Los pinches no le hicieron el menos caso cuando pasó esquivando las salpicaduras de los sartenes, abriéndose paso hacia las cámaras frigoríficas.

Finalmente, empujo las cajas en los estantes con rotulador, tachados y rescritos una decena de veces a lo largo de los años.

—Bonjour, Yuri!

Yuri se dio vuelta, apartándose el cabello que se le pagaba por el calor

Georgia Papovich le sonreía desde la puerta, con la mirada iluminada por un secreto aunque se puso seria en cuanto vio la expresión de su amiga.

—¿Que…?

—No me apetece hablar de ello.

Yuri pasó junto a la camarera pero esta le siguió detrás de ella.

—Pues no hables, te ayudo a distraerte -dijo, y la cogió del codo cuando salían al callejón- ¿adivina quien ha vuelto?

A pesar de su cabello corto negro y sus ojos turquesa presentaban una mirada angelical, su amplia sonrisa sugería unos pensamientos bastantes menos inocentes.

Yuri se zafó de la mano que la retenía y sacó una caja de zanahorias y rábanos, que le pasó la camarera. No podía importarle menos saber de quien le hablaba.

—Que bien, te felicito -contesto irónico-

—No te acuerdas ¿verdad? Vamos Yura. el luchador que te hable el otro día… 

—¿El luchador? -Yuri entrecerró los ojos, empezando a sentir el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes-. ¿En serio Geo?

—No seas así. ¡Es un encanto! aunque un poco serio. Esta semana se ha pasado por aquí casi a diario y siempre se sienta en mi sección, eso quiere decir algo, ¿no crees? -al ver que Yuri se quedaba callada la ayudo cargar una caja de cebolla dejándolo en el suelo y se saco un paquete de chicles del bolsillo del delantal-. Nunca dice nada, o como Robert y su pandilla. Creo que es tímido… y que esta muy solo.

Se metió uno en la boca y le ofreció uno a Yuri.

—¿Un luchador que parece tímido? -Yuri rechazo el chicle con un gesto-. ¿Te estas oyendo?

—En cuanto lo veas, lo entenderás. Tiene unos ojos marrones que…

Georgia se abanicó la frente con los dedos, fingiendo sofoco.

—¡Georgia! -Evans apareció en la puerta- Deja de estar chismorreando y entra de una vez, La mesa cuatro te reclama.

El hombre lanzó una mirada asesina a Yuri a modo de muda advertencia, como queriendo decir que le descontara más univs de la factura si no dejaba de distraer a sus empleados, y luego volvió dentro sin esperar una respuesta. Georgia le saco la lengua a sus espaldas.

Yuri se apoyó en la cesta de cebollas contra la cadera, cerro la puerta trasera de la nave y rozó a la camarera al pasar.

—¿La mesa cuatro es él?

—No, él esta en la nueve -se lamentó Georgia, Levanto la de zanahorias y rábanos. Atravesaban de nuevo la húmeda cocina cuando la joven ahogó un grito-. ¡Ay qué tonta soy! Llevo toda la semana queriendo enviarte una com para preguntarte por tu diedushka. ¿Ya sabes algo?.

Yuri apretó los dientes. Las palabras del mensaje volvieron a zumbar como abejorros en su cabeza. “ _Caso cerrado_ “

—Nada nuevo -contestó y dejo que el bullicio creado por los gritos que intercambiaban los cocineros ahogara la conversación.

Georgia la siguió hasta el almacén y dejo caer las caja que llevaba, mientras que su amiga empezó a organizar las cestas antes de que la camarera tuviera ocasión de darle ánimos, pero solo se limito en decir: “Intenta no preocuparte Yu, Volverá”, antes de regresar al comedor.

A Yuri empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula de tanto rechinar los dientes. Todo el mundo hablaba de la desaparición de su abuelo como si se hubiera perdido Potya cuando sale y regresa a la casa cuando tiene hambre.

Sin embargo, llevaba más de dos semanas desaparecido. Se había esfumado cuando ella despertó, sin enviar una com, sin despedirse, sin previo aviso a pesar de que había comprado todos los ingredientes para hacer los Piroshki como le había prometido.

Ninguno de los jornaleros la había visto irse. Ninguno de los androides que trabajaban en la granja había notado algo extraño. Había dejado su portavisor, pero Yuri no había encontrado ninguna pista en las coms almacenadas,ni en la agenda, ni en el historial de l red. Sin embargo era muy raro que se le hubiera olvidado. Nadie iba a ninguna partes sin su visor.

Aún así aquello no era lo peor. Ni el portavisor abandonado, ni los piroshkis por hacer.

Yuri también había encontrado el chip de identidad de su abuelo.

Su chip de identidad. Envuelto en un trozo de gasa manchado de sangre en la encimera de la cocina, como un paquetito.

El inspector había dicho que aquello era lo que hacía la gente cuando huía y no quería que se le encontrara, se extraían los chips de seguridad. Lo había dicho como si hubiera resuelto el misterio, aunque Yuri imaginaba que, probablemente, la mayoría de los secuestradores también conocían aquella artimaña

**DEFINICIONES** :

*дерьмо: Dermo, Proveniente del Ruso que significa Mierda

*Bonjour: Modo de Saludo en Frances que da a entender como “Buenos días” 

*Diedushka: Traducción a abuelito de Ruso a Español.

*Piroshki: Son panecillos rellenos típicos de las gastronomías rusa, bielorrusa y ucraniana. Pueden ser horneados o fritos con levadura.Sus rellenos son de carne, verduras u otros ingredientes.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Hola gente Hermosa! Aquí les traigo el primer Capitulo de la Segunda parte de Vicder. 

Como pudieron ver, tenemos la integración de nuevos personajes como lo que es Georgia (que es Georgi, solo que en su versión femenina) Nicolai y Yuri. En esta historia se cambiaría a Yuri como Mujer, y se centrara en contar su historia y como se estará ligando a la historia de Vicder trayendo más sorpresas.

Agárrense fuerte que se vienen situaciones emocionantes, (No digan que no se los advertí xD) Los invito a que se sumerjan conmigo en la historia 

Nos vemos pronto!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2: Luchador

Yuri vio a Evans detrás de la mesa caliente, bañando un sandwich de Jamón con un cucharón. La Joven rodeo la mesa y alzó la voz para llamar su atención. Evans la miró con cara de fastidio

—Ya esta -anuncio Yuri, devolviéndole el ceño-. Tienes que firmarme la bitácora de entrega.

Evans descargó una ración de patatas fritas junto al sandwich y empujó el plato hacia ella sobre la superficie de acero inoxidable.

—Lleva esto enseguida al primer reservado y lo tendrás listo cuando vuelvas.

Yuri torció el gesto.

—No trabajo para ti Evans

—Y puedes dar las gracias, sino ya estarías afuera con el cepillo -contestó él, dándole la espalda con aquella camisa blanca que el sudor había acabado amarillentandola con el pasar de los años.

Yuri contrajo los dedos al imaginarse lanzándole el sándwich a la cara para ver como se despachurraba en comparación con los tomates, pero el semblante severo de su abuelo no tardó en interrumpir sus fantasías. No quería ni pensar lo decepcionado que se sentiría si al volver a casa descubriera que Yuri había perdido a uno de sus clientes más fieles por su mal genio.

Cogió el plato echando chispas y entró decididamente en el comedor, donde estuvo a punto de acabar derribada por un camarero en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. La taberna Rieux no era un sitio acogedor, los suelos estaban pegajosos, el mobiliario era un revoltijo de mesas y sillas baratas, y el olor a fritanga impregnaba el aire. Sin embargo, en una ciudad donde beber y cotillear eran los pasatiempos preferidos de la población, siempre estaba atestada de gente, sobre todo los domingos, cuando los jornaleros del lugar olvidaban el campo veinticuatro horas.

Mientras Yuri esperaba que el camino se despejara un poco para poder avanzar entre la clientela, las telerredes instaladas detrás de la barra llamaron su atención. Las tres emitían los nuevos avances de la noticia que había acaparado los titulares desde la noche anterior. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el baile anual de la Comunidad Oriental al que la reina lunar había asistido en calidad de invitado de honor y en el que se había colado una joven ciborg que había derramado varias arañas de luces a tiros y había intentado asesinar al recién coronado emperador y a la reina lunar. Circulaban teorías para todos los gustos. La imagen congelada que aparecía en las pantallas mostraba un primer plano de la chica con la cara sucia y un moño medio desecho donde se le escapaban varios mechones mojados. Para empezar, nadie se explicaba cómo había sido admitida al Baile Real.

—Tendrían que haber acabado con su sufrimiento cuando cayo por esas escaleras -Comento Ronald, un cliente habitual, con pinta de haber estado pegado a la silla desde el medio día. Apunto hacia la pantalla con un dedo y fingió disparar-. Yo le habría metido una bala en la cabeza y hasta luego.

Al oír el murmullo en aprobación que suscitó el comentario a su alrededor, Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y se abrió paso a empujones hasta el primer reservado.

Supo que se trataba del luchador que hacía suspirar a Georgia de inmediato, en parte a la colección de cicatrices y magulladuras que lucía su piel trigueña, pero sobre todo porque no era uno de los habituales de la taberna. Tenia un aspecto más serio y desastroso de lo que se imaginaba, después del éxtasis de Georgia al describírselo. Llevaba el pelo con un corte estilo Undercut, con la parte de arriba despeinado donde apuntaba en varias direcciones, y un moretón reciente le hinchaba un ojo. Bajo la mesa, pareciera que tuviera un tic nervioso en las piernas, como un juguete al que le hubieran dado cuerda.

Tenía tres platos delante, en los que apenas quedaban restos de aceite, huevo duro y trozos intactos de tomate y lechuga.

Yuri no advirtió que lo había estado observando fijamente hasta que el chico se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la piel. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón claro extraño, con un tono amarillo que los hacia resaltar, le recordaban la época de caza en Rusia, cuando su abuelo lo llevaba de campamento y a veces podían ver algunos lobos. Yuri sujetó el plató con fuerza y de pronto comprendió el sofoco de Georgia “ _Tiene unos ojos…_ “

Finalmente, acabó de abrirse paso entre la gente y deposito el sándwich en la mesa.

—¿Había pedido le croque monsieur?

—Sí, gracias.

Le sorprendió su voz, no por lo ronca, sino más bien porque sonaba apagada y vacilante. Tal vez su amiga no estaba alucinando y tenía razón. Tal vez era tímido de verdad.

—¿Esta seguro que no prefiere que le traigamos el cerdo entero? -preguntó, apilando los platos vacíos-. Les ahorraría a los camareros la molestia de tener que andar yendo y viniendo de la cocina.

El chico abrió los ojos y, por un instante, Yuri hubiera jurado que iba a preguntar si era posible, aunque enseguida volvió a concentrarse en el sándwich.

—Aquí sirven buena comida.

Yuri reprimió una carcajada. “Buena Comida” y “Taberna Rieux” eran dos términos que no se relacionarían.

—Las peleas deben de abrirte el apetito.

No contestó. Sus dedos empezaron a juguetear con el palillo que tenia en la bebida, y Yuri vio que la mesa comenzaba a temblar a causa del tic nervioso de las piernas.

—Bueno, que aproveche -dijo al fin, recogiendo los platos para irse. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento y los inclino ligeramente hacia él-. ¿Esta seguro de que no quiere los tomates? Es lo mejor del plato y procede de mi huerto. De hecho, la lechuga también, aunque no estaba tan mustia cuando la cogí. No importa, olvide la lechuga, pero ¿y el tomate?.

La expresión del luchador pareció relajarse ligeramente.

—No los he probado nunca

Yuri enarcó una ceja

—¿Nunca?

Tras un momento de vacilación, el chico soltó el vaso, rescató las dos rodajas de tomate y se las metió a la boca.

Se quedó inmóvil a medio bocado y pareció considerarlo un momento, con la mirada errática, antes de tragárselo.

—No es lo que esperaba -dijo, alzando la vista de nuevo hacia ella-, pero no están mal. ¿Podría traerme un poco más?

Yuri recolocó los platos como pudo para evitar que el cuchillo de la mantequilla resbalara y cayera al suelo.

—Mire, en realidad no trabajo…

—¡Ahora viene lo bueno! -anunció alguien cerca de la barra, haciendo que un murmullo animado recorriera la Taberna.

Yuri vio hacia las telerredes. En las pantallas se veían un exuberante jardín de azucenas, perlado de gotitas de lluvia que le daban un aspecto deslumbrante tras el reciente aguacero. La cálida luz que se filtraba a través de los ventanales donde se celebraba el baile se derramaba por una majestuosa escalera. La cámara de seguridad estaba sobre la puerta, dirigida hacia las largas sombras que se proyectaban sobre el camino. Una imagen que transmitía belleza, serenidad.

—¡Diez univs a que hay una chica a punto de perder un pie e esa escalera! -gritó alguien, coreado por las risotadas que arrancó en la barra-. ¿Alguien quiere apostar conmigo? Venga, en serio, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que eso ocurra?

Un segundo después, la joven ciborg apareció en la pantalla. Salio en tromba por la puerta y bajó la escalera como un rayo, alterando la paz que reinaba en el jardín con su vestido azul con morado, que se hinchaba como una vela. Yuri contuvo la respiración, sabía que ocurriría a continuación, y aún así siempre torcía el gesto cuando la joven tropezaba y se caía. La ciborg rodó aparatosamente por los escalones y aterrizó el pie de estos, donde quedo postrada en una mala postura sobre el camino de grava. A pesar de que la imagen no tenía sonido, Yuri siempre se imaginaba a la joven jadeando mientras se volvía hacia la puerta, con expresión horrorizada. Unas sombras ocuparon las escaleras, y una serie de de figuras irreconocibles aparecieron en lo alto.

Después de haber oído la escena una docena de veces, Yuri busco el pie que le faltaba en los escalones. La luz del salón de baile se reflejaba en el metal. El pie biónico de la chica.

—Dicen que la reina es la de la izquierda -comento Georgia

Yuri dio un respingo. No la había oído acercarse .

El príncipe -no, el emperador ahora- bajó los escalones poco a poco y se detuvo a recoger el pie. La joven alargo la mano hacia abajo del vestido y tiró de este para taparse las pantorrillas, pero no consiguió ocultar los cables tentaculares que colgaban del muñón metálico.

Yuri estaba al tanto de lo que se rumoreaba. No solo habían confirmado que la joven era lunar -una fugitiva ilegal y un peligro para la sociedad terrestre-, sino que además, había logrado manipular el pensamiento del emperador Yuuri. Unos decían que solo quería poder, otros, que iba detrás del dinero y los más soñadores decían que realmente se habían enamorado. Incluso habían personas que aseguraban que seria el motivo para iniciar una guerra contra luna, de la cual llevaban amenazando a la tierra durante tanto tiempo.Ya que con las palabras dichas por el emperador tiempo después, aseguro que lo primordial seria vigilar la seguridad de la Joven.

Sin embargo, daba igual cuál hubiera sido la verdadera intención de la joven, Yuri era incapaz de no compadecerse de ella. Después de todo, solo era una chiquilla -aunque con el color tan raro de cabello parecía una anciana- pero puede que hasta que sea un poco más joven que ella misma, y daba lástima verla tirada al pie de la escalera.

—¿Qué hay de eso de acabar con su agonía? -insistió uno de los tipos de la barra-.

Ronald apuntó a la pantalla con el dedo.

—Tú lo has dicho. En mi vida he visto algo tan repugnante.

Alguien sentado cerca del otro extremo se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver a Ronald sin que se lo taparan los demás clientes.

—No sé que decirte. Creo que es bastante guapa, fingiéndose tan inocente y desvalida. Seguro el Emperador ya se aburrió de ella y por eso se la llevan, En vez de mandarla de vuelta a la luna envíenmela a mí.

El comentario fue recibido con sonoras carcajadas. Ronald estampó la mano sobre el sobre de la barra e hizo traquetear un plato de mostaza.

—¡Seguro que esa pierna de metal la convertiría en una compañera de cama muy agradable!

—Tsst, ¡Cerdos! -gruño Yuri, aunque las risotadas ahogaron su voz.

—¡No me importaría que me dejaran calentarla! -añadió otro, provocando la hilaridad de las mesas cercanas.

La rabia que había que tragado empezó a ascender poco a poco por la garganta de Yuri, que medio estrelló y medio dejo caer la pila de plato sobre la mesa del reservado. Sin detenerse ante la expresión sobresaltada de quienes la rodeaban, se abrió camino a empujones hasta que rodeó la barra.

El desconcertado Barman se quedó mirando cómo Yuri apartaba varias botellas y se encaramaba a la barra, tan larga como la pared. La Joven levantó los brazos, abrió un panel que había bajo un estante lleno de copas de coñac y desenchufó el cable de la conexión de red. Las tres pantallas se apagaron, y el jardín del palacio y la chica ciborg se desvanecieron.

Un rugido de protesta se levantó a su alrededor.

Yuri se volvió con brusquedad para hacerles frente y derribó sin querer una botella de vino que había sobre la barra. El cristal se hizo añicos contra el suelo, pero Yuri ni siquiera lo oyó mientras agitaba el cable ante la clientela furibunda.

—¡Deberían de mostrar un poco de respeto! ¡No es un pedazo de carne para que se burlen de ella diciendo sus porquerías! ¡Esa chica va a ser ejecutada!

—¡Esa chica es una Lunar! -gritó una mujer- ¡Que nos importa si la matan!

Una opinión refrenada por los gestos de asentimiento que vio a su alrededor. Alguien incluso se atrevió a lanzarle una corteza de pan , que le dio en el hombro. La joven los miró tensa.

—No tiene más que unos diecisiete años. ¿Que pasarían si fueran sus hijos? ¡Realmente me dan asco!

Aquello solo consiguió provocar una avalancha de protestas. Hombres y mujeres se pusieron en pie, indignados, clamando contra los lunares, sus malas artes y contra la chica que “intentó asesinar a un dirigente de la unión”.

—¡Eh, eh, que se calme todo el mundo! ¡Dejen tranquila a Yuri! -gritó Ronald, con una seguridad reforzada por el whisky que delataba su aliento. El hombre levantó las manos ante la gente que parecía querer abalanzarse sobre ella-. Todos sabemos que en su familia no están muy cuerdos, ¡primero se escapa el viejo chiflado, y ahora a Yuri le da por defender los derechos de los lunares!

Las risas y los abucheos inundaron los oídos de Yuri, aunque se confundieron con el sonido de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Sin saber como había bajado, de pronto se encontró lanzando su puño por encima de la barra en la oreja de Ronald, derribandolo junto con las botellas y vasos que se estampaban contra el suelo.

El hombre lanzó un aullido de dolor, levantándose y se volvió a mirarla aturdido.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Mi abuelo no está loco! -Lo asió por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Es eso lo que le dijiste al inspector cuando te preguntó? ¿Le dijiste que estaba loco?

—¡Pues claro que le dije que estaba loco! -le gritó él a su vez soltándose de su agarre-. Y me juego lo que quieras a que no he sido el único. Solo hay que ver cómo se pasa todo el día encerrada en ese caserón, hablando con los animales y los androides como si fueran humanos y ahuyentando a la gente con un rifle…

—¡Eso solo ocurrió una vez, y era un vendedor de escoltas que se estaba robando las gallinas!

—No me extrañaría en lo más mínimo que Nikolai Plisetsky estrellará su último cohete. Ya hacía tiempo que se veía venir.

Yuri apretó y sin pensarlo dos veces se le tiro encima, estrellando su puño contra la mejilla de este.

Ronald Trastabilló y tropezó con Georgia, que había estado tratando de interponerse entre ambos. Georgia gritó y cayó hacia atrás sobre una mesa al tratar de evitar que la aplastaran.

El hombre recupero el equilibrio, limpiándose la mejilla del hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la boca, escupiendola en el suelo.

—Yo que tu me andaría con cuidado _vermine,_ no tienes quien te proteja en esa casa tan sola

—A mi no me me amenaces чертов трус -lo retó Yuri con los puños en alto- ¡anda, atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima!

Ronald Gruño y dirigió su puño hacia Yuri, pero este no llego. Se escucho el chirrido de las patas de una mesa, y un segundo después el luchador rodeaba el cuello de Ronald con una mano y lo levantaba del suelo.

Todo el mundo guardó silenció. El luchador, inmutable,sostuvo a Ronald en alto como si fuera un muñeco, sin prestar atención a los jadeos ahogados de este.

Yuri lo miró boquiabierta 

—Creo que le debes una disculpa -dijo el luchador con su tono tranquilo y monótono.

Ronald empezaba a asfixiarse mientras agitaba los pies en busca del suelo.

—¡Eh, suéltalo! -lo increpó un hombre, levantándose del taburete de un salto- ¡Va a matarlo!

Trato de hacerle bajar la muñeca, pero fue como colgarse de una barra de hierro. Sonrojado, el hombre lo soltó y se apartó ligeramente para propinarle un puñetazo, pero en cuanto lanzó el brazo hacia adelante, el luchador levantó la mano libre y lo detuvo.

Yuri retrocedió, tambaleante, y entrevió un tatuaje compuesto por letras y número sin sentido que llevaba en el antebrazo: LSOM963

El luchador todavía parecía enfadado, aunque en ese momento también se adivinaba cierto regocijo en su expresión, como si acabara de recordar las reglas de un juego. Dejó a Ronald en el suelo con toda calma y lo soltó al mismo tiempo que el puño de otro hombre.

Ronald intentó recuperar el equilibrio apoyándose en un taburete.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? -dijo, con voz ahogada, mientras se frotaba el cuello-. ¿Es que eres uno de esos locos de la ciudad o qué?

—Le estabas faltando el respeto.

—¿Que le estaba faltando el respeto? -protesto Ronald-. ¡Acabas de intentar matarme!

Evans dio un empujón a las puertas batientes de la cocina e irrumpió en el comedor. 

—¿Que esta pasando aquí?

—Este tipo busca pelea.

—¡Y Yuri se ha cargado las pantallas!

—¡No me he cargado nada, imbécil! -gritó Yuri, aunque no sabía quién lo había dicho.

Evans miró las pantallas apagadas, a Ronald, que todavía se frotaba el cuello, y las botellas y los vasos hechos añicos que tapizaban el suelo mojado, y se volvió hacia el luchador con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú -dijo, señalándolo-, fuera de mi local.

A Yuri se le encogió el estómago.

—Él no ha…

—No empieces Yuri. ¿Tienes planeado destruir algo más? ¿Estás buscando que cancele mi cuenta?

—Puede que me lleve la entrega -contestó, indignada. Todavía le ardía la cara-. A ver si a tus clientes les gusta comer verdura mustia a partir de ahora.

Evans rodeó la barra del bar y le arrancó el cable de la mano.

—¿De verdad crees que tienes la única granja de Francia? Para serte sincero, Yuri, solo te hago pedido a ti porque, de lo contrario, tu abuelo no me dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra.

Yuri tuvo que morderse la lengua para no recordarle que su abuelo ya no estaba allí y que, por tanto, ya podía hacerle el pedido a otra persona si era eso lo que quería.

Evans se volvió hacia el luchador.

—¡He dicho que fuera!

Sin inmutarse, el luchador le tendió la mano a Georgia, que seguía medio ovillada contra una mesa. Tenia las mejillas encendidas y la falda empapada de cerveza, pero los ojos le hicieron chiribitas al dejar que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

—Gracias -dijo en un susurro que se perdió en el incómodo silencio.

Finalmente el luchador se decidió de volverse hacia Evans, que seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me voy, pero todavía tengo que pagar -Vaciló-. Cóbreme también los vasos rotos.

Yuri Parpadeó

—¿Qué?

—¡No quiero tu dinero! -gritó Evans, como si lo hubiera ofendido, cosa que sorprendió aún más a Yuri, pues solo le había oído quejarse acerca del dinero y de cómo le chupaban la sangre los proveedores-. Quiero que te vayas de mi local.

El luchador miró furtivamente a Yuri, quien por un momento sintió que había una conexión entre ellos.

Allí estaban, un par de marginados. Parias. Chiflados.

Con el pulso acelerado, se apresuro a desterrar aquel pensamiento. Ese hombre era de los que traían problemas. Peleaba para ganarse la vida… o tal vez incluso por placer. No sabía que era peor.

El luchador se dio la vuelta, agachó la cabeza en un gesto semejante a una disculpa y se dirigió a la salida arrastrando los pies. Cuando pasó por su lado, Yuri no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todas las señales de ferocidad, no parecía más amenazador que un perro al que acabaran de regañar.

**Glosario** :

* **Estilu Undercut:** Es llevar el pelo corto en los laterales de la cabeza, desde abajo hasta la zona de las sienes, y más largo en la parte de la coronilla. Su técnica es sencilla: consiste en ir afeitando la parte inferior de la cabeza, de abajo hacia arriba, para lograr una ”desconexión” con la parte superior.

* **Croque Monsieur:** Es un sándwich elaborado con pan de molde, jamón cocido y queso, generalmente de emmental o gruyer, asado al horno, a la plancha o en una sartén. La mayoría de las veces se sirve gratinado.

* ** _Mustia:_** Significado de escoria o alimaña, también puede interpretarse como bicho o gusano.

* ** _чертов трус_** (chertov trus): Palabra Rusa que significa Jodido Cobarde

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches Gente, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Disculpen la demora pero no me he sentido bien últimamente, mi mejor amiga ya no lo es y eso me ha dolido mucho por la perdida por lo que me ha bajoneado mucho. Espero me disculpen por no haber actualizado a tiempo.
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero tratar de subir el otro que ya se encontraba listo, un abrazo enorme y gracias por el apoyo a la historia,
> 
> Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Interacción

Yuri sacó la caja de patatas del estante inferior y la dejó caer al suelo con un golpe sordo antes de cargar encima de los tomates. A continuación, puso las cebollas y los nabos a un lado. Tendría que hacer dos viajes hasta la nave, y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Así no había manera de hacer una salida digna.

Cogió las asas de la caja de más abajo y las levantó.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Evans desde la puerta, con un trapo de cocina sobre el hombro.

—Me las llevo.

Evans se apoyó en la pared y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Yuri… Lo de ahí fuera, no lo he dicho en serio

—Lo dudo mucho

—Mira, me agrada tu abuelo y me agradas tú; Sí, él me cobra más de la cuenta, tú eres peor que un dolor de muelas, y puede que aveces parezcan un poco locos… -Alzó ambas manos en actitud defensiva al ver que Yuri empezaba a sulfurarse-. Eh, eres tú quien se ha subido a la barra y ha empezado a lanzar discursos, así que no lo niegues.

Yuri arrugó la nariz

—Pero, la verdad, tu _Ded_ dirige una buena granja, y ustedes sigues cultivando los mejores tomates de Francia año tras año. No quiero cancelar mi cuenta.

Yuri ladeó la caja de modo que las lustrosas esferas rojas rodaron y chocaron unas contras otras.

—Vuelve a dejarlas en su sitio, Yuri. Ya he firmado la bitácora de entrega.

—Esta es la última entrega, para el próximo pedido vas a tener que hablar con mi дедушка cuando regrese.

Evans se marchó antes de que Yuri volviera a perder los estribos.

La Joven se apartó el cabello dorado de la cara de un bufido, dejó las cajas en el suelo y devolvió la de las patatas de una patada a su sitio, bajo las estantes. Desde allí oyó que los cocineros comentaban entre risas lo que había ocurrido en el comedor. La historia ya había adquirido dimensiones legendarias gracias a los chismosos de los camareros. Según los cocineros, el luchador le había roto una botella en la cabeza a Ronald, que había caído inconsciente sobre una silla y la había hecho trizas, y también se habría ensañado con Evans si Georgia no lo hubiera calmado con una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

Yuri se limpió las manos en los vaqueros y volvió a entrar en la cocina, sin intención de corregir sus versiones. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente cuando se encaminó hasta el escáner que había junto a la puerta trasera. No se veía a Evans por ninguna parte, y las risitas de Georgia se oían en el comedor. Yuri esperaba que todas aquellas miradas furtivas fueran cosa de su imaginación y se preguntó cuanto tardarían los rumores en extenderse por la ciudad. “¡Yuri Plisetsky defendía a la ciborg! ¡A la lunar! Está claro que ha estrellado su último cohete, igual que su… igual que… ”

Pasó la muñeca bajo el desfasado escáner. Por costumbre, revisó el informe de entrega que apareció en la pantalla, para asegurar de que Evans no le había pagado de menos, como siempre intentaba hacer, y comprobó que, efectivamente, había deducido tres univs por los tomates despachurrados. 678U DEPOSITADOS EN LA CUENTA DEL PROVEEDOR: GRANJAS Y HUERTAS PLISETSKY.

Salió por la puerta trasera sin despedirse de nadie.

A pesar de que era una tarde soleada y seguía haciendo calor, en las sombras del callejón hacía frío en comparación con el bochorno de la cocina infernal de Evans. Yuri lo agradeció mientras reorganizaba las cajas en la parte trasera de la nave. Iba con retraso, con lo cual sería de noche cuando llegara a casa. Tendría que madrugar más de lo habitual pararse hasta la comisaria de Toulouse; de lo contrario desperdiciaría un día más, y no haría nada para encontrar a su abuelo.

Dos semanas, Hacía dos semanas enteras que su abuelo estaba ahí afuera, solo. Indefenso. Olvidado. Tal Vez… Tal Vez incluso muerto. Puede que lo hubieran secuestrado, asesinado y abandonado en una cuneta oscura y Húmeda, en alguna parte, pero ¿por que ?.

Lagrimas de frustración, empañaron sus ojos, aunque las contuvo con un pestañeo. Cerró la puerta, rodeó el vehículo hasta la parte delantera y se quedó helada.

El luchador estaba allí, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del edificio, Observándola.

De la sorpresa, se le escapó una lágrima ardiente, que se limpió antes de que alcanzara la barbilla. Le devolvió la mirada, calculando si su postura era amenazadora o no. El luchador se encontró a pocos del morro de la nave y parecía más indeciso que hostil, aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco le había parecido hostil cuando estuvo a punto de estrangular a Ronald.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien -dijo. El bullicio de la taberna casi engullía sus palabras.

Yuri apoya la mano en la puerta trasera de la nave, con los dedos extendidos, molesta por sentir los nervios a flor de piel, como si estos no acabaran de decidir si debían tenerle miedo o sentirse halagada.

—Estoy bastante bien a comparación de Ronald -contestó-. Ya se le empezaban a notar los hematomas del cuello cuando me he ido.

El luchador miró de reojo la puerta de la cocina.

—Se merecía algo peor.

Yuri habría sonreído, pero después de pasarse toda la tarde teniendo que reprimir su ira y su frustración, no le quedaban fuerzas.

—Habría preferido que no te inmiscuyeras. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Sí, era evidente. -La miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si intentara resolver un enigma-. Pero temía que acabaras apuntándole con esa pistola y dudo que eso hubiera hablado demasiado a tu favor. Me refiero a lo de que no estás loca.

Yuri sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y se llevó la mano a la espalda de manera instintiva, donde guardaba una pequeña pistola, caliente al contacto con la piel. Su abuelo se la había regalado por su undécimo cumpleaños, acompañándolo de una advertencia un tanto paranoica: “Nunca se sabe cuándo querrá un extraño llevarte a donde no quieras ir”. Le había enseñado a usarla, y Yuri no había vuelto a salir de la casa sin ella desde entonces, por absurdo o innecesario que pareciera.

Ocho años después, estaba completamente segura de que nadie se había percatado de la pistola que llevaba oculta bajo la sudadera roja o la negra con capucha que solía vestir. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

El luchador se encogió de hombros, o era su intención, aunque estaba demasiado tenso y el movimiento resultto un poco brusco.

—He visto la culata cuando te has subido al mostrador

Yuri se levantó la parte trasera de la sudadera lo justo para sacar la pistola de la cinturilla. Intentó respirar hondo para calmarse, pero el aire estaba impregnado del olor a cebolla ya basura del callejón.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Tengo que irme… Llevo retraso con las entregas… y con todo.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta del piloto.

—¿Tienes más tomates?

Yuri se detuvo

El luchador retrocedió ligeramente hacia las sombras, como si se sintiera avergonzado.

—Me he quedado con un poco de hambre -musitó.

Yuri creyó percibir el olor de la pulpa del tomate en la pared de atrás.

—Tengo dinero -se apresuró a añadir.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es necesario. Hay de sobra -Retrocedió despacio, sin apartar los ojos de él, y volvió a abrir la parte trasera para coger un tomate y un manojo de zanahorias-. Ten, esto también se come crudo y está bueno -dijo, lanzándoselas.

Él las atrapo sin esfuerzo, el tomate lo atrapo con su puño, y con la otra mano apresó las zanahorias por los tallos frondosos y ligeros. Los estudio con atención.

—¿Qué es esto?

A Yuri se le escapó la risa, sorprendida.

—Zanahorias, ¿Lo dices en serio?

Una vez más, el luchador pareció darse cuenta de que había dicho algo raro y, avergonzado, se encorvó en intento inútil de hacerse más pequeño.

—Gracias.

—Tu madre nunca te obligo a comer verduras, ¿verdad?

Sus miradas coincidieron, los ojos del luchador demostraban mucha tristeza y la incomodidad fue inmediata. Algo se hizo añicos en la taberna, y Yuri dio un respingo. A continuación se oyeron unas sonoras carcajadas.

—No importa. Están buenas, te gustarán.

Cerró la puerta trasera y volvió a rodear la nave hasta la del piloto, donde pasó su chip de identidad por el escáner. La puerta se abrió y creó una muralla entre ellos. El parpadeo de los faros realzo el ojo morado del luchador, haciendo que pareciera más oscuro que antes. El chico se encogió y retrocedió, como un delincuente bajo un foco.

Me preguntaba si necesitabas un jornalero -dijo atropelladamente, como si tuviera prisa.

Yuri se detuvo, comprendiendo de pronto por qué había estado esperándola, por qué seguía por allí después de tanto rato. Examino la ancha espalda y los brazos fornidos.

—¿Buscas trabajo?

Él esbozó una sonrisa, lo que le dio un aire peligrosamente Pícaro.

—Las peleas don bastante dinero, pero hay empleos mejores. Había pensado que a lo mejor podrías pagarme con comida.

Yuri se hecho a reír.

—Después de ver ahí dentro el apetito que te gastas, creo que con un trato así perdería hasta la blusa. -Se sonrojó al instante; seguro que ahora empezaría a imaginársela sin la blusa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el chico ni se inmutó, por lo que ella se apresuro a llenar el silencio antes de que él cayera en la cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Da igual, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Una vez más volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si le incomodaran las preguntas.

—Me llamo Otabek, pero cuando peleo me llamo Volk.

Yuri reprimió una sonrisa

—¿Volk? Que… particular

—¿Que es Particular?

—Es muy propio para tu aspecto… Mi familia es rusa… y bueno, Volk significa Lobo en nuestra lengua.

Él asintió, muy serio.

—Será mejor que no incluya eso en el currículo, ¿no crees?

Él se rascó el brazo a la altura del extraño tatuaje, que apenas se distinguía entre las sombras, y y Yuri pensó que tal ve lo había avergonzado. Puede que Volk fuera un apodo cariñoso.

—Bueno, a mi me llaman Yuri o Yuratkcha. Mi abuelo me decía Yura de cariño.

La expresión del Joven se suavizó.

—Me gusta como suena Yura

Yuri puso el brazo sobre la puerta y apoyó la barbilla en él.

—En realidad si… es agradable

Por un instante, casi pareció relajado, y Yuri descubrió que aquel extraño, aquel tipo tan peculiar estaba empezando a gustarle. Tenia una voz suave, casi hipnotizante.

Aunque algo en su interior no tardó en enviarle una señal de advertencia: estaba perdiendo el tiempo.Su abuelo se encontraba en alguna parte.Solo, Aterrorizado. Tirado en una cuneta.

Yuri cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento de veras, pero la plantilla está completa. No necesito más jornaleros.

El brillo que animaba la mirada de Otabek se apagó y al Instante volvió a parecer incómodo, confuso.

—Lo entiendo, Gracias por la comida.

Le dio una patada al canuto de un petardo vació que había en el suelo, un resto de celebraciones por la paz de la noche anterior.

—Deberías ir a Toulouse o incluso a París. Hay más trabajos en la ciudad, y la gente de por aquí no es demasiado amable con los forasteros, como ya habrás notado.

Él ladeo la cabeza y sus ojos color ámbar refulgieron bajo la luz de los faros de la nave con un brillo casi divertido.

—Gracias por el consejo.

Yuri se volvió y se acomodo en el asiento del piloto.

Otabek se acerco a la pared mientras ella encendía el motor.

—Si cambias de opinión acerca del trabajo, estoy casi todas las noches en la casa abandonada de los Dubois. Puede que la gente no se me de bien, pero sabría manejarme en una granja -Esbozó una sonrisita burlona- Los animales me adoran.

—Si, no lo dudo -contestó Yuri, sonriendo a su vez con fingida sinceridad. Cerró la puerta antes de musitar-: ¿A qué animal de granja no le encantan los Lobos?

**GLOSARIO** :* **Ded:** (Дед)Proveniente del Ruso que significa Abuelo

**_*дедушка :_** (dedushka) Proveniente del Ruso que significa Abuelo, Abuelito

**_* Volk: (Волк)_** Proveniente del Ruso que significa Lobo

**_* Dubois:_** Es un apellido sobre todo en el norte, occidental y central de Francia, nombre topográfico, se refiere a la casa situada cerca de un bosque. Proveniente de Bois = bosque, madera

~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~

Buenas noches gente linda, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien. Como les había dicho, les traigo un nuevo capítulo donde conocemos quien era ese misterioso luchador y como va interactuado con Yuri,

Espero que les guste y no se les olvide votar y comentar que les parece, seria una bonita forma de poder animarme un poco.

Un abrazo a la distancia, nos vemos pronto.


	5. Capítulo 4: Capitán

La condena de Jean J. Leroy no podría haber empezado con peor pie, entre la catastrófica sublevación del jabón y demás. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado una temporada en aislamiento, se había convertido en la personificación de un caballero educado y, tras seis meses de comportamiento intachable, había conseguido persuadir a la única mujer del turno de guardia para que le prestara un portavisor.  
  
  
  
  


Estaba seguro de que la jugada no le habría salido bien si la guardiana no hubiera estado convencida de que era un idiota incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera contar los días y buscar imágenes subidas de tono de mujeres a las que había conocido e imaginado.  
  


Y estaba en lo cierto, claro. La tecnología era un misterio para Leroy, quien no Habría podido hacer nada útil con la tableta aunque hubiera dispuesto de un manual de instrucciones paso a paso sobre “Cómo escapar de la cárcel utilizando un portavisor”. No había concedido acceder a sus coms, ni conectarse a los portales de noticias, ni había sabido encontrar información sobre la prisión de la Comunidad Oriental o sus alrededores.  
  
  
  
  
  


No obstante, apreciaba en toda su valía las imágenes sugerentes, aunque altamente filtradas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Estaba repasando su carpeta en el día número 228 de su cautiverio, preguntándose si la señora Santiago seguiría casada con aquel hombre que olía a cebolla, cuando un chirrido espantoso interrumpió la paz de la celda.  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean Levantó la vista hacia el techo liso, blanco y brillante, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
  


El ruido cesó y a continuación le pareció oír que arrastraban algo. Un par de golpes sordos. Y otra vez esa especie de molinillo electrónico.  
  
  
  
  


Jean dobló las piernas sobre el camastro y esperó, atento al ruido, cada vez más audible y cercano, que se interrumpía un instante y continuaba. Le costó un tiempo identificar aquel nuevo sonido, pero tras prestar atención y meditar sobre el asunto, decidió que se trataba de un taladro.  
  
  
  
  


Tal vez había un preso haciendo reformas.  
  
  
  
  


El ruido cesó de nuevo, aunque el eco reverberó en las paredes del habitáculo. Leroy miró a su alrededor, su celda era un cubo perfecto de seis caras lisas, blancas y lustrosas, que únicamente contenía su camastro, completamente blanco, un urinario que se deslizaba fuera de la pared apretando un botón, y a él con su uniforme blanco.   
  
  
  


No era tan resplandeciente como lo que realmente merecía, así que si alguien estaba haciendo reformas, esperaba que su celda fuera la siguiente.  
  
  
  
  
  


El ruido se reanudó, esta vez más chirriante, y a continuación un tornillo largo asomó por el techo y cayó en medio de la celda con gran estrépito. Otros tres siguieron al primero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean alargó el cuello cuando uno de los tornillos rodó debajo del camastro.  
  
  
  
  
  


Segundos después, una baldosa cuadrada se desprendió del techo con un sonoro golpetazo, seguida por dos piernas y un grito de sorpresa. Las piernas llevaban un mono de algodón blanco, los pies en que terminaban aquellas piernas iban descalzos.  
  
  
  
  
  


Uno estaba revestido de piel. El otro de una plancha metálica y reluciente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Con un gruñido, la chica se soltó y cayó de cuclillas en medio de la celda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, intentando verla mejor sin moverse de donde estaba, con la espalda contra la pared. Era delgada, de tez pálida y tenia el pelo liso de un raro color plateado. Al igual que el pie izquierdo, la mano del mismo lado también era metálica.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, la chica se levantó y se sacudió el mono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Disculpa -dijo Jean-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La joven se volvió hacia el con expresión de sorpresa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Parece que te has equivocado de celda. ¿Necesitas indicaciones para volver a la tuya?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La Joven pestañeo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean sonrió.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica frunció el ceño.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Enfadada estaba más guapa. Jean apoyó la barbilla en las manos y la estudió con detenimiento. Nuca había conocido a una ciborg, y mucho menos había tonteado con una, pero para todo había una primera vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Se supone que estas celdas debían de estar vacías -dijo la joven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Circunstancias especiales, digno de la realeza ¿no lo crees?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se le quedó mirando largo rato, con desconfianza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Asesinato?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La sonrisa coqueta del hombre se ensanchó  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Gracias, pero no. Inicié un motín en el patio -Se arregló el cuello antes de proseguir-. Protestábamos por el jabón.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica parecía más confusa que antes, y Jean se percató de que continuaba en actitud defensiva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—El jabón -insistió, preguntándose si lo habría oído-. Es demasiado seco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica no dijo nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tengo la piel sensible.Irrita esta hermosa piel, no lo podía permitir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al ver que abría la boca, Jean pensó que se compadecería de él, pero lo único que oyó fue un “ya” indiferente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ella se enderezo, apartó de una patada la baldosa que había caído del techo y dio una vuelta sobre si misma, estudiando la celda. Frunció los labios contrariada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Idiota… -musitó entre dientes, acercándose y colocando una mano sobre la pared que había a la izquierda de Jean-. Por una habitación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


De pronto, se puso a parpadear como si tuviera polvo en las pestañas, lanzó un gruñido y se dio varios golpes en la sien con la mano abierta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Estas fugándote?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ahora mismo, no -contestó, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad-, pero sí, ese es el plan. -Se le iluminó la cara en cuanto vio el visor que descansaba en el regazo de Jean-. ¿Qué modelo es?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No tengo la más remota idea -lo levantó para enseñárselo-. Estoy juntando en una carpeta a todas las mujeres a las que he amado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La Joven se apartó de la pared, le arrancó el portavisor de las manos y le dio la vuelta. De pronto se abrió la punta de uno de sus dedos biónicos y apareció un pequeño destornillador. Apenas tardó un minuto en separar la parte trasera del visor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué haces?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Quitarle el cable de vídeo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Para qué?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—El mio esta frito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arrancó un cable amarillo, lanzo el visor al regazo de Jean y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas mientras que él la observaba fascinado. La chica se apartaba el cabello hacia un lado y abría un panel en la base de su cráneo. Un segundo después, en sus dedos aparecía un cable similar al que acababa de robarle, pero con un extremo chamuscado. Contrajo el rostro, completamente concentrada, mientras instalaba el nuevo. A continuación la Joven cerró el panel con un suspiro de satisfacción y lanzó el cable viejo junto a Leroy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Gracias.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Él hizo una mueca de asco y se apartó ligeramente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Eso es asqueroso e interesante, ¿Llevas un portavisor en la cabeza?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Algo parecido. -La chica se levantó y volvió a pasar una mano por la pared-, Ah, ahora mucho mejor. Veamos, ¿como podría…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La pregunta se fue apagando y apretó el botón del rincón. Un panel blanco y brillante se deslizó hacia arriba y un urinario salió de la pared con suavidad. La joven, cerrando los ojos, metió los dedos en el hueco que había dejado el retrete y empezó a tantear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean se apartó poco a poco del cable abandonando sobre su camastro y apelando a su sentido de la caballerosidad, intentó borrar de su mente la imagen de la chica abriéndose la parte occipital del cráneo para poder entablar conversación con ella mientras trabajaba. Le pregunto porque estaba allí y alabo la calidad de sus extremidades metálicas, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso, cosa que le llevo a preguntarse por un instante si había estado separado de la población femenina tanto tiempo que había acabado perdiendo su encanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aunque no lo creía demasiado probable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al cabo de unos minutos, la chica apareció encontrar lo que buscaba abriendo los ojos emocionada y Jean volvió a oír el taladro de antes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Cuando te cerraron, ¿no tuvieron en cuenta que la seguridad de esta prisión podía tener algunos agujeros? -pregunto Jean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—En aquel momento no los tenía. Podría decirse que esta mano es una nueva adquisición.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica se detuvo un instante y se quedó mirando el hueco fijamente, como si intentara ver a través de la pared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tal vez tuviera rayos X. Él si que sabría cómo sacarles partido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Déjame adivinar -dijo Leroy-. ¿Allanamiento de morada?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica arrugó la nariz tras un largo silencio durante el cual había estado examinando el mecanismo de retracción.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Dos cargos por traición, si tanto te interesa saberlo. Resistencia a la autoridad y uso ilícito de la bioelectricidad. Ah, e “intento de asesinato no premeditado” al alteza imperial e inmigración ilegal, aunque para ser sinceros, creo que con esos dos se pasaron. Fui controlada por esa bruja para apuntarle a Yuuri y aparte, ni siquiera sabia que no pertenecía a la comunidad, según sabia hasta el último momento, todos mis documentos estaban en regla. Estúpido consejero , ¡Tarado! ¡Cara de constipado!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean la miró sorprendido, percibiendo un pequeño tic en el ojo, con las mejilla infladas, mientas seguía escuchando como murmuraba cosas como “metiche” o “que le hubiera gustado haberle lanzado la zapatilla a la cara”. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto. En cierta forma le parecía adorable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cuantos años tienes?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Diecisiete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El destornillador del dedo volvió a girar y Leroy espero a que el ruido cesara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Como te llamas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Vicder -dijo ella, antes de que los chirridos se reanudaran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Un gusto bella dama, yo soy el Capitán Jean Jacques Leroy -se presento él, aprovechando una nueva pausa-, Aunque la gente suele llamarme Rey…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Más Chirridos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—JJ. o Capitán JJ o Capitán.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin responder, la joven volvió a introducir la mano en el hueco. Daba la impresión de que pretendía abrir un boquete, aunque algo debió de impedírselo, porque un segundo después se sentó y resoplo llena de frustración.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Por lo que puedo ver, todo parece indicar que necesitas un cómplice -dijo Jean, alisándose el mono-. Y, por suerte para ti, resulta que soy todo una mente criminal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder lo taladraba con la mirada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Veté por ahí.  
  
  
  
  


—Una petición difícil de cumplir en nuestra situación.  
  
  
  
  
  


La joven lanzó un suspiro y limpió las virutas de plástico blanco del destornillador.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que vas hacer cuando salgas de aquí? -insistió.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se volvió hacia la pared. Los chirridos continuaron un rato antes de que se detuviera para estirar el cuello y aliviar la tortícolis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Lo más fácil para salir de la ciudad es dirigirse al norte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ay mi pequeña e inocente presidiaría. ¿No crees que es eso precisamente lo que esperarán que hagas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder clavó el destornillador en el hueco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Por favor, ¿te importaría dejar de distraerme?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Solo digo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Déjame en Paz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tengo una nave.  
  
  
  
  
  


La joven lo miró un breve instante, a modo de advertencia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Una nave espacial.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Una naves espacial -repitió ella, con voz cansina.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Podríamos estar a medio camino de las estrellas en menos de dos minutos, y se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad. Es fácil llegar hasta ella. ¿Que me dices?   
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Te digo que, si no te callas y me dejas trabajar, no estaremos a medio camino de ninguna parte.  
  
  
  
  


—Mensaje captado -dijo JJ, levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición-. Solo quiero que le des vuelta a la idea en esa preciosa cabecita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se puso tensa pero siguió trabajando.  
  
  
  
  


—Ahora que lo pienso… antes había un puesto de Ramen excelente a solo una manzana de aquí. Tenían unos tempura exquisitos en ese lugar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junto los dedos, salivando con el recuerdo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder contrajo el rostro y empezó a masajearse la nuca. Solo había durado 3 minutos en silencio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Si tenemos tiempo, tal vez podríamos pasar un momento por allí para llevar algo para el viaje, No estaría mal darme un gusto después de tener que aguantar a diario la porquería insípida a la que en este sitio llaman comida.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando volvió a ver a la chica, el dolor había agarrotado las facciones de esta y tenía la frente perlada en sudor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó, acercándose-. ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje en la espalda? realmente soy muy bueno.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder trató de ahuyentarlo dando manotazos al aire con un estremecimiento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean la miraba cuando la imagen de la joven retembló como la calima que se desprendía en una tormenta de arena. Vicder tropezó al intentar apartarse. A JJ se le aceleró el pulso y la especie de hormigueo que se inició en su cerebro recorrió velozmente sus terminaciones nerviosas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica era…. hermosa.

No, divina.

No… Perfecta.

Ella… Tenia que adorarla.  
  
  
  


El corazón le latía con fuerza, de pronto solo pensaba en adorarla, en venerarla. En rendirse a ella. En someterse a ella.  
  
  
  


—Por favor -repitió Vicder, con un tinte de desesperación en la voz mientras se ocultaba detrás de su mano metálica y se desplomaba contra la pared-. Calla… Por favor, haz silencio por un momento. Solo… Déjame trabajar tranquila.  
  
  
  
  
  


—De acuerdo. -Todo era confuso: ciborg, prisionera, diosa-. Por supuesto, lo que desees.  
  
  
  
  
  


Con los ojos llorosos, retrocedió y se dejó caer en el camastro, mirando al infinito.

** GLOSARIO:  **

* **Occipital del Cráneo:** Proveniente del latín “occipitis” parte de hueso del cráneo para definir aquella zona poster-superior del cuello, conocida como la nuca.

* **Constipado** : Existen dos términos, en América es una persona que padece de estreñimiento intestinal, y en España es una persona enferma de las vías respiratorias y catarros.

* **Metiche** : Persona que se entromete en asuntos ajenos o donde no lo llaman.* **Virutas:** Restos de algún material en forma de polvo o tiras.

* **Tempura** : Preparación culinaria típica de la cocina japonesa que consiste en rebozar un alimento con una fina masa de harina y después freírlo en aceite.

* **Calima** : También conocido como calina, es un fenómeno meteorológico consistente en la presencia en la atmósfera de partículas muy pequeñas de polvo, cenizas, arcilla o arena en suspensión.

** ***************************************************************************** **

Buenas Noches Gente linda

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Escarlata, espero de corazón que les guste.

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero han sucedido diferentes acontecimientos que me han destruido emocionalmente. Como les había comentado, mi mejor amiga ya no lo es por diversas situaciones que al final pues ella decidió apartarme y eso me ha tenido muy mal. Aparte, pues me quede sin trabajo y ha sido difícil conseguir un trabajo rápido debido a la pandemia, ya que en mi País han aumentando mucho los casos y las empresas están despidiendo personal y cerrando locales. y Aparte de eso, mi abuela murió. Fue como mi madre ya que ella me crió desde que era una bebé y esta noticia me ha destruido por completo. Él último recuerdo antes de que muriera fue que me apretó la mano y dejo de respirar. Ha sido muy chocante y dolorosa, no hay día en que no la llore o no piense en ella… y me es muy difícil.  
  


Discúlpenme por aburrirlos con mis sucesos pero quería que conocieran un poco de porque me he tardado tanto en actualizar la historia y les pido que por favor, me tengan paciencia. También de corazón les pido que se cuiden y cuiden a sus familias

Espero que tengan una bonita noche, y espero verlos pronto nuevamente. 


	6. Capitulo 5: Aparición

Las ideas bullían en la cabeza de Yuri mientras sacaba las cajas vacías de la puerta posterior de la nave y las introducía por las puertas del hangar. Había encontrado su visor en el suelo de la nave y, ahora que lo llevaba en el bolsillo, el mensaje recibido desde las oficinas de la policía quemaba contra su pierna mientras que iba de un lado a otro de manera mecánica, acabando el trabajo de la noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aunque, tal vez, con quien más estaba enfadada era con ella misma por haberse dejado distraer por una cara bonita con aires de peligro. Aunque fue por un breve momento, la culpa le carcomía la conciencia de haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad que el luchador despertaba en ella consiguiendo que se olvidara del peligro que estaba pasando su abuelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Además, también estaban Ronald, Evans y todos aquellos perros rastreros de Rieux. Todos creían que su abuelo estaba loco y así se lo habían dicho a la policía. No que era el Granjero más trabajador de la provincia. No que hacía los mejores Piroshki de todo el pueblo. No había servido a toda la nación Europea y Asiática como piloto de naves militares durante veintinueve años y que seguía llevando una medalla al mérito civil en su suéter preferido. Que había ayudado a proteger a todos los ancestros de esos tipos malagradecidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No, le habían dicho a la policía que estaba loco. Y ahora estos buenos para nada, lo habían dejado de buscar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aunque no seria por mucho tiempo. Su abuelo estaba en alguna parte, y Yuri pensaba encontrarlo aunque tuviera que desenterrar los trapos sucios y chantajear hasta el último inspector en toda la nación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El sol se ponía a marcha forzadas y alargaba la sombra de Yuri sobre el camino de grava de la entrada, los susurrantes campos de maíz y las frondosas remolachas azucareras se extendían en todas las direcciones, hasta que se unían con el primer ramillete de estrellas. Una casa de piedra interrumpía el paisaje del oeste, con dos ventanas que proyectaban una luz anaranjada. Sus únicos vecinos a varios kilómetros de la redonda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La granja había sido el paraíso personal de Yuri durante gran parte de su vida. Con los años, había llegado a amarla más de lo que jamás hubiera creído a comparación de su tierra natal, y sabía que a su abuelo le ocurría lo mismo. A pesar de que no le gustaba pensar en ello, era consciente de que algún día la heredaría, y a veces fantaseaba con la idea de envejecer allí. Feliz y satisfecha, como su abuelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No se abría ido sin decir nada, Yuri lo sabía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arrastró las cajas hasta el granero y los apilo en una esquina en el rincón para que los androides pudieran volver a llenarlas por la mañana y cogió el cubo de alimentos de las gallinas. Yuri caminaba mientras lo esparcía, arrojando por el camino grandes puñados de lo que había sobrado en la cocina mientras las gallinas correteaban sin cesar entre sus tobillos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al doblar la esquina de su hangar, se detuvo en seco. Había una luz encendida en el segundo piso, en el dormitorio de su abuelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El cubo se le resbaló de los dedos y echó a correr sobre la grava, que resbalaba bajo sus pies. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, creyendo que el corazón estaba apunto de estallarle en el pecho con semejante carrera que había incendiado sus pulmones. Subió los escalones de dos en dos mientras la vieja madera traqueaba bajo sus pies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La puerta del dormitorio de su abuelo estaba abierta y cuando llegó junto a esta se quedó helada en la entrada, sin aliento, agarrada del marco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Era como si hubiera pasado un huracán por la habitación. Habían sacado todos los cajones de la cómoda y los habían vaciado en el suelo, que ahora estaba repleto de ropa y artículos de limpieza personal. La colcha estaba hecha un guiñapo al pie de la cama, habían desplazado el colchón y habían arrancado los marcos digitales que había junto a la ventana, los cuales habían dejado unos recuadros más oscuros allí donde la luz del sol no había conseguido desteñir el yeso pintado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vio a un hombre arrodillado junto a la cama, revolviendo una caja donde su abuelo guardaba viejos uniformes militares. El hombre se puso de pie en un salto al ver a Yuri y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la baja viga de roble que cruzaba el techo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri creyó que se desmayaba, le costo reconocerlo, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, aunque por lo envejecido que se notaba podría haberse tratado de siglos. Una barba poblada que solo lo recordaba como una barbilla finamente afeitada, y llevaba el cabello enmarañado. Estaba pálido y demacrado, como si no hubiera comido en semanas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Papá? -El hombre estrechó contra su pecho una chaqueta de vuelo militar de color azul.- ¿Que haces aquí? -Yuri volvió a mirar el caos que la rodeaba, con el pulso acelerado- ¿Que estas haciendo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tiene que haber algo -dijo él, con la voz ronca por el desuso-. Lo ha escondido. -Miro la chaqueta detenidamente y la arrojó a la cama antes de volver a arrodillarse para rebuscar la caja-. Tengo que encontrarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que tienes que encontrar?, ¿De que estas hablando?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Se ha ido -musitó-. No va a volver. No lo sabrá nunca y yo… tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que saber por qué.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El olor a Whisky llego hasta ella, y el corazón se le endureció al instante. No sabía como se había enterado por la desaparición de su abuelo, quien era su suegro el cual siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo, pero que asumiera con tanta facilidad, con tanta rapidez, que no quedaba ninguna esperanza, que pensara que tenía derecho a reclamar algo de ellos después de prácticamente desentenderse de todo la crianza y seguridad de ella después de que su madre muriera, sin importarle nada con respecto a su propia hija, y que tenga la osadía de aparecerse así y empezar a revolver todas las pertenencias de su abuelo….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


De no haber estado también enfadada con la policía, Yuri no habría dudado ni en un segundo en llamarlos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate de nuestra casa!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin dejarse amedrentar por sus gritos, su padre empezó a devolver el revoltijo de ropa a la caja.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri rodeó la cama con el rostro encendido, lo asió del brazo y tiró de él para que se pusiera en pie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Que te estés quieto y veté de aquí! ¡No quiero tu presencia en este lugar!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre siseó entre dientes y cayó hacia atrás sobre las viejas tablas de madera. Se alejo de ella como lo haría un perro lastimado, llevándose la mano al lugar por donde lo había agarrado, con la mirada de un demente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri retrocedió sorprendida, antes de cerrar los puños y llevárselos hacia su costado apoyándolos en su cadera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que te paso en el brazo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre no contestó y continuó protegiéndoselo contra el pecho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri apretó los dientes, se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido y lo asió por la muñeca. Su padre chilló y trato de zafarse, pero ella no tenía intención de soltarlo y le subió la manga hasta el codo de un tirón. Yuri soltó un gritó ahogado, aunque él dejó el brazo colgando en el aire, como si se hubieran olvidado apartarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tenía toda la piel cubierta de quemaduras, círculos perfectos dispuestos en una hilera perfecta. Hileras y más hileras le cubrían en antebrazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo, Algunas brillaban debido al tejido cicatrizado, otras estaban calcinadas y ampolladas, y en la muñeca se veía una costra donde en su día le habían implantado el chip de identidad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Con la espalda contra la pared, su padre enterró el rostro en el colchón, lejos de Yuri, lejos de las quemaduras.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Quien te ha hecho eso?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre dejó caer el brazo y se hizo un ovillo, pero no contestó.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri se separó de la pared y corrió al baño del pasillo, donde regresó un instante después con un tubo de ungüento y una venda para heridas. Su padre no se había movido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ellos me obligaron -susurró el hombre, algo más calmado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri le apartó el brazo de la barriga con sumo cuidado y, a pesar de que le temblaban las manos, empezó a vendárselo con suma delicadeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Quién te obligó a hacer que?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No puede escapar -prosiguió el hombre, como si no la hubiera oído-. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, y yo no sabía. No sabía qué querían. Intenté contestar, pero no sabía…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri levantó la vista cuando su padre ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y se quedó mirando fijamente las mantas desordenadas. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su padre… llorando. Aquello le resultó incluso más impactante que las quemaduras, y la opresión que sintió en el pecho la obligó a detenerse a mitad del antebrazo. En ese momento comprendió que no conocía a aquella piltrafa de hombre. Lo que tenía delante no era más que el envoltorio de su padre, su carismático, egoísta y ruin padre .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La rabia y el odio que le habían embargado hacía apenas unos minutos se había transformado en una profunda y sincera lástima. ¿Que podría haberle ocurrido?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Me dieron el atizador -insistió el hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Te lo… dieron? ¿Por qué…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Y me llevaron ante él. Entonces comprendí que era él quien tenía las respuestas. Querían algo de él, Pero solo se limito a mirar… a mirar lo que me hacían y lloraba… y le hicieron las mismas preguntas pero, aun así se negaba a contestar. -De pronto se interrumpió, con el rostro encendido por un arranque de ira repentina-. ¡Les dejó que me hicieran esto, tal vez como una forma de venganza por su hija y por ti!.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri frunció el ceño, su abuelo no era vengativo por lo que prefirió ignorar tan toxicas palabras para no alterarse más de lo que ya se encontraba. Termino de vendarle el brazo, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para tragar saliva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Así que, ¿lo has visto? a дедушка?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al instante, su padre se volvió hacia ella, otra vez como un demente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Me retuvieron una semana y luego me soltaron, sin más. Ya habían averiguado que yo no significaba nada para él. Que no iba a claudicar por mi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin previo aviso, adelantó el cuerpo y se acercó a Yuri avanzando de rodillas. La asió por los brazos y, aunque ella intento zafarse, su padre la tenía cogida con tanta fuerza que le clavaba las uñas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿De qué se trata Yuri? ¿Que es eso tan importante? ¿Qué es eso más importante que su propia familia?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Papá, tienes que calmarte. Estas diciendo incoherencias, Dime dónde está. -las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente-. ¿Donde está? ¿Quién lo tiene? ¿Por qué?.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Su padre la escudriño con atención, presa del pánico, tembloroso, sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Esconde algo -mascullo-. Quiero saber qué es. ¿Que es lo que esconde? ¿Donde esta?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se volvió para rebuscar en un cajón de viejas camisas de algodón que tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido registrado ya. Sudaba copiosamente, y tenía el pelo empapado alrededor de las orejas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Papá, por favor -intentó que sus palabras sonaran tranquilizadoras aunque el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho-. ¿Donde está el abuelo?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No lo sé. -Clavó las uñas en el espacio que quedaba entre el zócalo y la pared-. Yo estaba en un bar en Moscú. Debieron de echarme algo en la bebida, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en una habitación a oscuras. Olía a humedad, a moho. -Olisqueó el aire-. También me drogaron cuando me soltaron. Estaba en una habitación y, de pronto, aparecí aquí, Me desperté en el maizal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri se estremeció y se paso las manos por el pelo. Lo habían llevado allí, al mismo lugar donde habían secuestrado a su abuelo. ¿Por que? ¿Esa gente sabía que Yuri era el único familiar que aquel hombre tenía? ¿Acaso creían que era la persona idónea para cuidar de él?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aquello no tenía sentido, era evidente que no les importaba el bienestar de su padre, así que ¿que ocurría? ¿Dejarlo ahí era algún tipo de mensaje para ella?¿Una amenaza?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Intenta recordar lo que puedas -dijo, con la voz ligeramente teñido de desesperación-. Sobre la habitación o sobre cualquier cosa que dijeran. Llegaste a Verlos? ¿Podrías describirlos a la policía?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Estaba drogada -insistió él, aunque frunció el entrecejo, como si intentara concentrarse. Hizo el ademán de ir a tocarse las quemaduras, pero luego dejo caer el brazo sobre el regazo-. No podía verlos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri tuvo que reprimir las ganas de zarandearlo y gritarle que se esforzara un poco más.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Te vendaron los ojos?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— No -entornó la mirada-. No me atrevía a abrirlos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica empezó a sentir el escozor de las lagrimas de frustración y echó la cabeza hacia atrás,tratando de calmarse. Sus peores temores, el horrible palpito, eran ciertos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Habían secuestrado a su abuelo. Y no solo la habían secuestrado, sino que sus captores eran gente despiadada y cruel. ¿Estarían haciéndole daño, como se le habían hecho a su yerno? ¿Que serían capaces de hacerle? ¿Qué querían? ¿Un rescate?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pero, ¿por qué todavía no le habían pedido nada? Además, ¿por qué se habían llevado a su padre además de a su abuela y luego lo habían soltado? ¿Un tipo de venganza? pero, ¿Por que? Su abuelo tenia años de no trabajar para la milicia. Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El terror enturbió sus pensamientos al imaginar las posibilidades: tortura, quemaduras, habitaciones oscuras…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que querías decir con eso de que ellos te obligaron? ¿A qué te obligaron?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—A quemarme -susurro su padre-. Me dieron el atizador.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Pero ¿como…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Muchas preguntas. No lo sé. No conocí a tu abuela, tu madre no hablaba de ella. Cuando le pregunte tu madre no decía nada y tu abuelo evitaba el tema. No se que ha ocurrido en esta casa antes ni lo que ocurrió en Luna. No se que sucede… pero esconden algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levantó las mantas que había sobre la cama, sin fuerzas, y miro desganado bajo las sabanas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Lo que dices no tiene sentido -dijo Yuri, con voz entrecortada-. ¿Luna? Tienes que esforzarte más, trata de recordar algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Un largo e interminable silencio los envolvía, las gallinas volvían a cloquear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Un tatuaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri frunció el ceño  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre se llevo un dedo a una de las quemaduras de la cara interior del brazo, justo por debajo del codo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—El que me dio el atizador tenía un tatuaje, con Letras y números.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri empezó a ver lucecitas y se cogió a la colcha arrugada, creyendo por un momento que iba a desmayarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Letras y números”_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Estás seguro?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ese… Ele… -Sacudió la cabeza-. No lo recuerdo. Había más, números…creo o eran signos. no lo recuerdo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A Yuri se le secó la boca sintiendo que el odio sustituía el mareo. Conocía ese tatuaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Había fingido que era amable con ella. Había fingido que solo necesitaba un trabajo decente, mientras se dedicaba a torturar a su padre y mantener prisionero a su abuelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y ella había estad a punto de confiar en él. El tomate, las zanahorias… Sus anécdotas y el apodo que le decía su abuelo… cosas que no le contaría a nadie. Por todas las estrellas de la galaxia, incluso había flirteado con él, mientras él sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso recordaba esos instantes en que algo parecía divertirlo, el brillo en su mirada, y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Se había estado burlando de ella en su cara!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Le zumbaban los oídos. Miró a su padre, que estaba dándoles la vuelta a los bolsillos de unos pantalones que seguramente su abuelo no había usado hacía veinte años. Hizo caso omiso, tratando de contenerse de tirar cosas y se dirigió con decisión a un extremo de la habitación para recoger el portavisor de su abuelo que estaba tirado en el piso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ten -dijo lanzando el visor a la cama-. Voy a la granja de los Dubois. Si no regreso dentro de tres horas, llama a la policía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Confuso, su padre alargo la mano y cogió el aparato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Creía que los Dubois habían muerto, ¿Que vas hacer allá?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No te hagas el padre preocupado conmigo ahora, que no te va. Solo haz lo que te digo. Quiero que cierres las puertas con llave y que no salgas. Tres horas y luego llama a la policía. ¿De acuerdo?.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una vez más el hombre sucumbió a es expresión infantil y asustada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No salgas ahí afuera Yuri. Se que no tengo ningún derecho de decirte nada, pero ¿acaso no lo ves? Me utilizaron de cebo con él, a ti te pueden hacer lo mismo. Él te quiere más a ti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri apretó los dientes y se subió la cremallera de la sudadera hasta la barbilla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Eso si no los encuentro yo antes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Salio de la habitación saltando las escaleras,Se encontró a Potya a la par de la entrada principal.

—Hola Pequeña -la saludo y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza con las manos temblorosas- Necesito que vigiles al idiota que esta arriba, ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi mientras regreso?

La gatita ronroneo en sus manos y Yuri respiro hondamente para calmarse. Debía Pensar con claridad para formar un plan. 

Enseguida tomo sus llaves, se coloco la bufanda y salio de la casa. Era momento para ir de Caza.

** VOCABULARIO: **

*Piroshki: Panecillos Rellenos Típicos de la gastronomía rusa, bielorrusa y Ucraniana. Pueden ser horneados o fritos con levadura, sus rellenos son de carne, verdura u otros ingredientes

*Rieux: Pueblo de Francia, comúnmente lugar de campo.

*Guiñapo: Ropa o trozo de tela que está rota, sucia y muy gastada.

*Atizador: Utensilio de hierro largo y delgado que sirve para remover y atizar el fuego.

*дедушка: Escritura de Daduska, significa Abuelito. Como le Dice Yuri a su Abuelo

*Dubois: Significado del Francés como Bosque o Madera. En la Historia, apellido de una Familia reconocida en el pueblo de Rieux que vivía en una Granja pero todos murieron a causa de la Letumosis.

*Potya: Puma Tigre Escorpión, Mascota de Yuri.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Buenas Noches Gente

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que se encuentren muy bien y les mando un abrazo muy grande.

Gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras, he tratado de seguir adelante, no ha sido fácil pero aquí vamos. Muchas gracias por tanto apoyo, los quiero montones 


	7. Capítulo 6: Escape

__

_**Jean-Jacques Leroy** _

**ID #0098456585**

**Nacido el 15 de Julio de 112 T.E República Americana, Sector de Canadá.**

**SS 564 Apariciones en los medios**

**WEBNOTICE. El 12 de Enero del 132 T.E. El Ex-Cadete de las Fuerzas AÉREAS Americanadienses Jean-Jacques Leroy, Ha sido declarado culpable y condenado a 15 años de cárcel tras un breve juicio de Dos semanas.**

El texto verde avanzó poco a poco ante la visión de Vicder, documentando los delitos de un tal Jean-Jacques Leroy, que había llevado una vida muy productiva infringiendo la ley a pesar de haber cumplido los veinte hacía apenas unos meses: un cargo por deserción, tres cargos por robo internacional, un cargo por intento de robo, seis cargos por posesión de bienes robados y uno más por robo de propiedad gubernamental.  
  
  
  


La última sentencia ni siquiera hacia justicia al delito cometido. Había robado una nave espacial del ejército de la República Americana. De ahí la nave espacial de la que estaba tan orgulloso.  
  
  


Aunque en ese momento cumplía una pena de seis años en la Comunidad Oriental por el intento de sustracción de un collar de jade de la segunda Era, También se le buscaba en Australia y Rusia, sin descontar la orden de Captura de Emergencia que tiene en su propia tierra, América. Por lo que acabaría siendo procesado y cumpliendo condena en el primer país que se apresurara a solicitarlo apenas se termine su condena en la Comunidad.  
  
  


Vicder se dejo caer contra un cuadro de interruptores, arrepintiéndose de haberlo comprobado. Ya era bastante malo escapar de la cárcel, pero ¿ayudar a fugarse a un delincuente -un delincuente de verdad-, y hacerlo en una nave espacial robada?

Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar por el agujero que había abierto entre la sala de calderas y la celda del preso. Jean Leroy seguía sentado en su camastro, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, jugando con los pulgares.

Vicder se limpió la mano empapada de sudor en el mono blanco. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con Jean Leroy, aquello tenía que ver con la reina Minako, el emperador Yuuri y la “princesa Svetlana”, la niña inocente a la que Minako había intentado asesinar hacía trece años y que había sido rescatada y trasladada a escondidas a la tierra. La que seguía siendo la persona más buscada del mundo. Y que resultaba ser la propia Vicder.

Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que se había enterado de aquello último. El Doctor Feltsman, que lo sabía desde hacía semanas, había decidido informarla acerca de las pruebas de ADN que le había realizado y que demostraban su sangre real justo después de que la reina Minako la hubiera reconocido en el baile anual y hubiera amenazado con atacar la tierra si no enviaban a Vicder a la cárcel por ser una emigrante lunar ilegal.

De modo que el doctor Yakov había conseguido colarse en su celda y le había dado un pie nuevo (el suyo se había quedado en los escalones del palacio), una mano biónica que incorporaba lo último en la tecnología, equipado con artilugios increíbles fabricados por la doctora Lilia, y la noticia más impactante de su vida. A continuación le había pedido que se fugara y que se reuniera con ellos (ya que la doctora huyo con él) en África, como si fuera tan fácil como instalar un procesador nuevo en Jard 3.9

Al menos la orden, tan sencilla como imposible, le habían servido para mantener la mente ocupada en algo y dejar de darle vueltas a su identidad recién descubierta. Cosa que era de agradecer, ya que, cada vez que lo pensaba, su cuerpo tendía a sufrir un ataque que la dejaba fuera de combate, y no era el mejor momento para andarse con rodeos. Independientemente de lo que hiciera cuando saliera, había algo indudable: quedarse allí y esperar a que la reina Minako la reclamara como cordero a degollar no lo iba a permitir, no sin antes luchar por su vida.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a su compañero de celda. SI hubiera tenido claro un primer destino no muy lejano y allí la esperaba una nave espacial que funcionara, tal vez la fuga incluso podría tener un final feliz.  
  
  


Leroy seguía dándoles vueltas a los pulgares, obedeciendo la orden que ella le había dado de dejarla en paz. Las palabras le había ardido en sus labios al pronunciarlas, le bullía la sangre bajo la piel en llamas. La sensación de sobrecalentamiento era un efecto secundario de su don lunar, un poder que el doctor Yakov había conseguido liberar después de que un dispositivo que llevaba implantado en la columna vertebral le hubiera impedido utilizarlo durante años. A pesar de que seguía pareciéndole cosa de magia, en realidad se trataba de un rasgo genético característico de los lunares, que les permitía controlar y manipular la bioelectricidad de otros seres vivos. Podían hacer que la gente viera cosas que no eran reales o experimentar emociones falsas. Podían lavarles el cerebro y obligarles a hacer cosas que de otro modo nunca harían. Sin discusión, sin resistencia.

Vicder todavía estaba aprendiendo a utilizar ese “don”y no acababa de entender del todo cómo había conseguido controlar a Jean, Igual que tampoco estaba segura de cómo se las había arreglado para persuadir a uno de los guardias para que la trasladara a una celda más conveniente. Lo único que sabía era que había sentido deseos de estrangular a aquel compañero de celda al ver que no callaba su parloteo y que el don lunar había nacido en la base del cuello, espoleado por el estrés y los nervios. Había perdido el control de la situación un solo segundo y, en ese suspiro, Leroy había hecho exactamente lo que ella deseaba que hiciera.

Había cerrado la boca y la había dejado trabajar en paz.  
  
  


Los remordimientos habían aparecido al instante. Desconocía los efectos que tenía en la otra persona, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una manipulación mental. Y, lo más importante, no quería ser uno de esos lunares que se aprovechaban de sus poderes solo porque tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo. En realidad, no quería ser lunar.

Resopló y se apartó un mechón de la cara de un bufido antes de asomarse al agujero que había quedado al arrancar el urinario de la pared.

Jean levantó la vista cuando vio que la joven se detenía delante de él, con los brazos en jarras. Seguía aturdido y, aunque Vicder odiaba admitirlo, era bastante atractivo. Siempre y cuando a uno le gustaran los tipos altos con pómulos bien marcados, ojos grises tirando a verde, sonrisa picara y cabello negro, aunque le hacía falta un buen corte y una buena afeitada.

A comparación, a ella le gustaba más cierto príncipe cruel de ojos Marrones que se mantiene alejado de ella…

Vicder hizo un pequeño puchero y tomó aire… si por lo menos pudiera explicarles las cosas… Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar la imagen de Yuuri.

—Te he obligado hacer lo que quería que hicieras, y eso no está bien. He abusado de ti y te pido disculpas.

Jean parpadeó y miró la mano metálica y el destornillador que asomaba por la punta de un dedo.

—¿Eres la misma chica que estaba antes aquí? -preguntó, con una voz sorprendentemente clara, a pesar del fuerte acento.

No sabía porque, pero Vicder había imaginado que arrastraría las palabras después de la manipulación mental.

—Pues Claro  
  
  
  


—Ah -frunció el ceño-. Antes parecías más guapa que ahora.

Vicder chirrió los dientes irritada por el comentario, pensando que después de todo se merecía lo que le hizo, podía retirar sus disculpas y mandarlo por un tubo; pero al final cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde.

—Cadete Leroy, ¿no?

—Capitán JJ, cariño, o tu amado rey. Puedes llamarme así también -respondió dándole un guiño-.

—Ni lo sueñes. Tu expediente dice que eras cadete cuando desertaste.

Leroy frunció el ceño, confuso, instantes antes de que se le iluminara la cara y la señalara con un dedo.

—¿Portavisor en la cabeza?

Vicder se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

—Bueno, en sentido estricto, sí -admitió-, Pero ahora soy Capitán. Me gusta como suena y Me hace más popular con las chicas, a ellas les gusta.

Vicder, nada impresionada, señaló la sala de caldera, que quedaba al otro lado de la pared.

—He decidido que puedes venir conmigo si logramos llegar hasta tu nave. Pero… intenta estar calladito.

Jean se había levantado del camastro antes de que Vicder hubiera terminado de hablar.

—Ha sido mi encanto irresistible lo que te ha convencido ¿cierto?

La joven suspiró y se coló por el agujero, procurando evitar las cañerías arrancadas.

—Entonces, esa nave de la que hablas, es la robada, ¿verdad? ¿Del ejercito de la República Americana? 

—Prefiero no usar la palabra “robada”. No tienen pruebas de que no fuera a devolvérselas.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tú tampoco las tienes.

Vicder se volvió y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Se la ibas a devolver o no?

—Puede ser…

Una luz anaranjada parpadeó en el límite de su campo de visión: su programación ciborg detectaba cuando alguien mentía.

—Lo que imaginaba -musitó- ¿Pueden rastrear la nave?

—Me ofendes. Claro que no, no soy ningún novato. Extraje el equipo de rastreo hace siglos.

—Bien. Lo que me recuerda… -Levantó la mano, escondió el destornillador y, tras un par de intentos, apareció el estilete-. Hay que extraerte el chip de identidad.

Leroy pego un gritito agudo retrocediendo medio paso.

—No me digas que eres aprensivo o padeces de hematofobia

—Claro que no -aseguro, soltando una risita incomoda y empezando a arremangarse-. Es solo que… ¿Esa cosa esta esterilizada? No quiero que mi hermosa piel sufra alguna infección.

Vicder lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Quiero decir que… Bueno, estoy convencido de que eres muy higiénica y todo eso, pero es solo que… -su voz se fue apagando sintiendo los ojos de Vicder traspasándolo, vaciló y acabó tendiéndole la mano-. No importa, procura no tocar nada vital. ¡Y que no sea una gran cicatriz, eh! 

Vicder se inclinó sobre el brazo y colocó la hoja sobre la muñeca con tanto cuidado y delicadeza como pudo. Leroy ya tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el mismo sitio, seguramente de haberse sacado un chip de identidad anterior, la primera vez que había huido de la justicia.  
  
  


Leroy contrajo los dedos en los dedos en el momento de la incisión, cerró los ojos y respiraba lentamente por la boca. Vicder extrajo el chip ensangrentado y lo arrojó al amasijo de cables que había en el suelo, antes de cortar un trozo de tela de la manga del uniforme y vendarle el pequeño corte.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Solo me lo parece a mí o este es un momento muy especial en nuestra relación?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder resoplo en tono de burla terminando el nudo del vendaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Claro, y como muestra de mi gratitud, guardare el secreto de tu miedo a la sangre a tus fans, Cadete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean rió nervioso.  
  
  
  
  


—Cuento con esa promesa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se dio media vuelta sonriendo y señalo una rejilla que había cerca del techo. Estaba Rodeada de manojos de cables que escapaban del cuadro de interruptores de control de potencia y desaparecían por decenas de agujeros a lo largo de la pared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Podrías ayudarme a subir ahí?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que es eso? -pregunto Leroy, que ya había empezado a entrelazar las manos.  
  
  
  
  


—Un conducto de ventilación.  
  
  


Vicder apoyó un pie en las palmas del chico e hizo caso omiso de sus gruñidos cuando la izó. No le sorprendía, consciente de que, debido a la pierna metálica, pesaba más de lo que parecía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gracias a la ayuda adicional, consiguió retirar la rejilla en cuestión de segundos. La dejó sin hacer ruidos sobre las tuberías que corrían por encima de su cabeza y, dándose impulsó, desapareció por la abertura sin vacilar.  
  
  
  
  


Cargó los planos de la estructura interior de la cárcel para determinar la dirección que debían seguir mientras esperaba a Jean subiera detrás de ella. Vicder cambió el destornillador por la linterna incorporada y empezó a avanzar a gatas.  
  
  
  
  


Arrastrar la pierna metálica, que arañaba el aluminio cada pocos centímetros, era un trabajo arduo y pesado. Incluso se detuvo en un par de ocasiones, creyendo haber oído unos pasos por debajo de ellos. ¿Darían la alarma cuando descubrieran que habían escapado? En realidad, le sorprendía que no hubiera saltado ya. Habían salido de su celda hacía treinta y dos minutos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El sudor le resbalaba por la nariz, y el ritmo de sus pulsaciones hacía que el tiempo se alargara cada vez más, como si su reloj interno se hubiera encallado. La compañía de Leroy empezaba a plantearle muchas dudas. Si ya iba a ser complicado ella sola…, ¿cómo iba a conseguir sacarlo a él también de allí?.  
  
  
  
  


De pronto la asaltó una idea, clara e inesperada. También lavarle el cerebro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Podía convencerlo para que le dijera dónde estaba la nave y cómo llegar hasta ella y luego le haría decidir que, al final, no deseaba acompañarla. Lo haría volver a su celda, donde estaría seguro. No le quedaría más remedio que escucharla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Va todo bien?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No. No se aprovecharía de él; ni de él ni de nadie. Hasta la fecha, se las había arreglado bien sin el don lunar y se las arreglaría igual de bien para sacar a ambos de este lugar, era una promesa.  
  
  
  
  


—Disculpa -musitó-, solo estaba comprobando los planos. Casi hemos llegado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Los planos?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder no contesto. Minutos después doblo un recodo y vio un cuadro de luz que se proyectaba en el conducto del techo a través de una rejilla. Esperanzada, y lanzando un suspiro de alivio, se acercó y asomó la cabeza poco a poco para echar un vistazo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vio un suelo de cemento con un pequeño charco de agua estancada debajo de ella y, a menos de seis pasos del charco, otra rejilla, esta más grande y redondeada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una alcantarilla. Justo donde los planos decían que estaría.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La altura era considerable, pero si conseguían llegar al suelo sin romperse una pierna, casi podía decirse que iba a resultar fácil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Donde estamos? -pregunto Jean en un susurro  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—En un área de descarga subterránea, por donde entran los alimentos y los suministros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Con toda la elegancia que le permitían las reducidas dimensiones del conducto, salvó la rejilla y se dio la vuelta para que Jean y ella pudieran mirar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tenemos que llegar hasta ahí, hasta esa alcantarilla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy frunció el entrecejo y señalo algo con el dedo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Eso de ahí no es la rampa de salida?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder asintió con la cabeza, sin mirar.  
  
  
  
  


—Y, entonces , ¿por qué no intentamos llegar hasta allí?  
  
  


Lo escudriño con atención; la rejilla proyectaba sombras extrañas sobre su rostro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Y vamos paseando tranquilamente hasta tu nave? ¿Con estos uniformes de presidarios que dañan la vista de lo blancos que son?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, pero unas voces ahogaron su respuesta. Retrocedieron.  
  
  
  
  


—Yo no la vi bailando con él, pero mi hermano sí -dijo una mujer. Las palabras venían acompañadas de pasos, a lo que siguió el estruendo que producía una puerta de persiana al levantarse y deslizarse por unos raíles metálicos-. Llevaba el vestido empapado pero era muy bonita, su cabello era de un color extraño.  
  
  
  
  


—Pero ¿por qué iba el emperador a bailar con una ciborg? -replicó el hombre-. Y que luego ella se fuera y atacara a la reina Lunar de esa manera y tratara de dispararle al emperador… venga ya. Tu hermano se lo invento. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que la chica no era más que una chiflada que se colo en el baile. Seguramente lo hizo como medio de protesta por las injusticias que se cometen con los ciborgs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Y si fuera así? Es cierto que los tratan bastante mal. Por Canopus, ellos siguen siendo humanos después de todo. Aparte, no creo que mi hermano mintiera. Me dijo que cuando bailaron juntos hasta se besaron y eso fue lo que enfureció a la Reina Minako.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La conversación se vio bruscamente interrumpida por el ruido ensordecedor de una nave de reparto.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se arriesgó a atisbar por la rejilla y vio que un vehículo entraba marcha atrás en la zona de descarga, en dirección al muelle que se encontraba debajo de ellos, y se detenía justo entre Vicder, Jean y la alcantarilla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Buenas, Eiji -dijo el hombre, cuando el piloto descendió de la nave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El silbido del sistema hidráulico de una plataforma ahogó el intercambió de saludos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder aprovechó el ruido y utilizó el destornillador para retirar la rejilla. A continuación, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Leroy y este la levantó con sumo cuidado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El sudor corría por el cuello de Vicder, y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que acabaría contusionándose el interior de la caja torácica. La chica asomo la cabeza por la abertura y echó un vistazo al muelle en busca de alguna otra señal de vida cuando vio, a menos de un brazo de distancia, una cámara rotatoria atornillada al techo de cemento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se aparto de inmediato, con el zumbido de la sangre en los oídos. Por suerte, la cámara estaba enfocada en dirección contraria, pero aún así era imposible salir de ahí sin que los descubrieran. Además, también tendría que ocuparse de los tres empleados que estaban descargando la nave, y cada minuto que pasaba los acercaba al momento en que un guardia encontraría las celdas vacías.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder cerró los ojos y visualizó mentalmente dónde estaba la cámara antes de sacar el brazo, con sumo cuidado. La mano avanzaba a ciegas, pegada al techo -la cámara estaba más lejos de lo que le había parecido a primera vista-, hasta que los dedos encontraron algo. Vicder atrapó la lente y apretó. El plástico apuso la misma resistencia que una ciruela en su puño de titanio y produjo un crujido tranquilizador, aunque ensordecedoramente alto para su gusto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prestó atención y le alivió comprobar el movimiento y la charla no se habían interrumpido por debajo de ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Había llegado el momento. No tendrían más de un minuto antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que una de las cámaras había dejado de funcionar. Levantó la cabeza, le hizo un gesto a Jean y se deslizo por la abertura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cayó sobre el techo de la nave de reparto con un sonoro golpetazo metálico que hizo estremecer el vehículo. Leroy la siguió y aterrizó con un gruñido apagado. Las voces enmudecieron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se dio la vuelta en el momento en que los tres empleados salían del muelle con el sello fruncido, desconcertados, y se quedaban helados al ver aquellas dos figuras en lo alto de la nave. Vicder vio que reparaban en los uniformes blancos, en la mano biónica.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Uno de los hombres hizo ademán de coger el portavisor que llevaba en el cinturón.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Apretando los dientes, Vicder alargó el brazo en su dirección y se concentró en que no pudiera alcanzar el visor y dar la alarma. En la mano petrificada a apenas unos centímetros del cinturón. El hombre detuvo el brazo obedeciendo la voluntad de Vicder y lo dejó suspendido en el aire, inmóvil. La miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Quietos -dijo Vicder con la voz ronca. Los remordimientos le atenazaban la garganta. Sabía que estaba tan aterrada como las tres personas que tenía delante y, aun así, el pánico que se reflejaba en sus rostros eran inconfundible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La sensación de quemazón regresó, se inició en lo alto de la nuca y se propagó por la columna vertebral, los hombros y las caderas, estallando cuando topaba con la prótesis. No fue dolorosa ni repentina como cuando el doctor Yakov liberó su don lunar por primera vez. Al contrarió, casi resultaba reconfortante… placentero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Podía sentir a las tres personas que había en la plataforma; la bioelectricidad se desprendía de ellas en impulsos ondulados que electrizaban el aire, lista para someterse a su control.

_“Dense la Vuelta!_   
  
  
  
  


Al unísono, los tres empleador se volvieron con movimientos rígidos y torpes.  
  
  


“ _Cierren los ojos, tápense los oídos_ ” -vaciló antes de añadir- “ _Tarareen_ ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Al instante, el zumbido de tres personas tarareando con la boca cerrada inundó lo que hasta ese entonces había sido un silencioso muelle de descarga. Esperaba que aquello bastara para impedirles oír que abrían la alcantarilla del suelo y rezó para que asumieran que Leroy y ella habían huido por la puerta de la zona de descarga o que habían subido a escondidas a otra nave de reparto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy contemplaba la escena boquiabierta cuando Vicder se volvió hacia él.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que les pasa?  
  
  
  
  


—Obedecen -contestó ella con gran pesar, odiándose por lo que había hecho. Odiando el tarareo que inundaba sus oídos. Odiando aquel don tan antinatural, poderoso e injusto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin embargo, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza liberarlos de su control.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Vamos -dijo, al tiempo que saltaba y se deslizaba para descender de la nave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se arrastró bajo el vehículo y vio que la alcantarilla quedaba justo entre las ruedas de aterrizaje. Aunque le temblaban las manos, consiguió girar un cuarto la tapa y la levanto. Un charco poco profundo de agua estancada lanzó un destello apagado en la oscuridad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No había demasiada distancia hasta el suelo, pero al sumergir los pies descalzos en el agua aceitosa se le revolvió el estómago. Jean la siguió un segundó y volvió a colocar la tapa en su sitio. En la pared se abría un pestilente túnel circular de cemento que apenas le llegaba a la cintura y que olía a desperdicios y moho.   
  
  


—¡Puaj! esto es asqueroso, necesitare un buen baño después de esto  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo -respondió Vicder- Pero es la única forma de salir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arrugando la nariz, Vicder se agachó y empezó a avanzar a gatas.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

**_GLOSARIO_ **

* **Canopus** : También conocido como Canopo es una estrella de primera magnitud, la segunda estrella más brillante del firmamento, situada en la constelación de la Quilla. A causa de su brillo, se utiliza a menudo como punto de referencia para la orientación de las naves espaciales.

* **Aprensivo** : Que tiene un miedo exagerado a contagiarse de alguna enfermedad o imagina que sus más mínimas dolencias revisten una gran gravedad.  
  


* **Hematofobia** : Se utiliza para referirse a un tipo peculiar de fobia que se caracteriza por el miedo irracional a la sangre.   
  
  


* **Izó** : Acción de hacer subir una cosa con fuerza, ya sea por medio de una cuerda o a punto muerto con las manos.

Buenas Tardes Gente Linda, les traigo un nuevo capitulo en el proceso de Escape de Vicder y JJ!

Espero que les guste mucho. Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado en este proceso que estoy pasando y por su enorme paciencia. Les mando un abrazo muy grande!

Nos vemos pronto! 


	8. Capítulo 7: Nostalgia

El grupo de Iconos que aparecía en el portavisor del emperador Yuuri crecía por momentos, y no sólo porque hubiera toneladas de documentos que el nuevo monarca debía leer y firma, los dedos enterrados en el pelo húmedo y observando sin entender la pantalla que se había alzado en la mesa, contemplaba con angustia creciente como se multiplicaba los iconos.

Debería haber estado durmiendo, pero tras incontrolables horas con la mirada perdida en las sombras del techo, al final se había dado por vencido. Tomo una ducha y ahora se encontraba sentado en el despacho para hacer algo productivo. Las gotas de agua por el cabello le caía en la espalda. Necesitaba distraerse, con lo que fuera.

Tanto daba mientras consiguieran apartar de su mente los pensamientos a los que no paraba de darle vueltas.

Sin embargo, de nada le Valían las buenas intenciones.

Inspiró profundamente y echó un vistazo a la habitación vacía. Se suponía que era el despacho de su padre, aunque a él le parecía demasiado extravagante para trabajar. Tres farolillos recargados y adornados con borlas colgaban de un techo rojo y dorado, con elegantes dragones pintados a mano. En la pared izquierda había una chimenea holográfica y, en el otro extremo de la habitación, varios muebles tallados en ciprés creaban una zona de descanso alrededor de una pequeña barra de un mini bar. Junto a la puerta podían verse varios marcos de fotos donde se proyectaban vídeos mudos en los que aparecía su madre, Unas veces acompañada por el propio Yuuri en distintos momentos de su vida, una de ellos cuando estaban jóvenes, y otras, los tres juntos.

  
  
Toshiya Katsuki y Hiroko en compromiso

  
  
Rey Toshiya Katsuki y Reina Hiroko Katsuki

Nada había cambiado desde la muerte de su padre, salvo el dueño de la habitación. Y tal vez el olor. Yuuri recordaba la fragancia de la loción para después del afeitado de su padre, pero ahora lo único que percibía era el fuerte olor de los químicos y lejía de los productos de limpieza con los que desinfectaban la habitación desde que su padre había contraído la peste, cuya enfermedad había cobrado cientos de millones de vidas en toda la tierra solo en la última década, incluyendo a sus dos padre.

Yuuri desvió su atención de las fotos al pequeño pie metálico que descansaba en la esquina del escritorio, con las articulaciones manchadas de grasa, y que parecía atraerlo como un imán. Igual que en una ruleta, sus pensamientos volvieron a dar un giro completo.

Linh Vicder.

Con un nudo en el estómago, dejo el lápiz táctil que había estado empuñando y alargó la mano hacia el pie, pero sus dedos se detuvieron antes de tocarlo.

Le pertenecía a ella, a la joven y guapa mecánica del mercado. A la chica con quien le resultaba tan fácil hablar. Una persona tan auténtica que no fingía ser algo que no era y él podía ser solo él, solo un muchacho común. O eso era lo que había creído

Deseaba verla y a la vez no lo quería, necesitaba verificar que estuviera bien y pedirle explicaciones de lo que había sucedido… se sentía tan… engañado. Varios guardas le aseguraron que estaba bien o que se encontraba descansando por lo que prefirió no interrumpirla… pero la Ansiedad no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño y se echó hacia atrás, deseando tener a alguien con quien poder hablar. Makkachin era la única con quien podía comentarle un poco lo que sentía. A comparación de alguien humano…

Su padre ya no estaba. Y el doctor Feltsman tampoco, puesto que había presentado su dimisión junto con la doctora Lilia y se habían marchado sin despedirse. Estaba Takeshi Nishigori, el consejero de su padre y ahora también el suyo. Pero Takeshi, con su diplomacia y lógica irrenunciables, no lo entendería. No estaba para nada satisfecho al saber que él se había enamorado de una “pueblerina” como suele decir, ni menos sabiendo que era una ciborg, y ahora fugitiva Lunar. 

Le daba rabia cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar así de ella, aunque en cierta forma lo entiende, ahora ni siquiera él mismo esta seguro de que pensar sobre Vicder o de si lo que sabía de ella es real, o solo fue una treta. Sus sentimientos… ¿Le había mentido en todo?

Yuuri era incapaz de apartar de su mente el recuerdo de la joven tirada en el suelo al pie de la escalera que daba al jardín, con un píe separado de la pierna y una mano metálica al rojo vivo que había fundido los restos de un guante de seda… unos guantes que él le había regalado.

Era una Ciborg.

Tendría que haberle repugnado. Y cada vez que lo recordaba, intentaba sentirse repugnado por los cables, de los que saltaban chispas, o por los nudillos cubiertos de grasa, o por saber que los receptores neuronales que enviaban y recibían mensajes a su cerebro eran artificiales. Era Antinatural. Lo más probable era que se tratara de una obra de caridad, y se preguntaba si su familia habría costado la operación o si la habría financiado el gobierno. Se preguntó quién se había compadecido de ella para darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida después de los estragos que debió haber sufrido su cuerpo, Se preguntó que habría causado aquellos estragos o si había nacido así.

Se hacía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y sabía que lo normal hubiera sido que la falta de respuestas lo inquietaran. Sin embargo no era así. Que fuera una ciborg no era lo que le molestaba, más bien le maravillaba. Era totalmente nuevo y fresco para él, y su curiosidad por esta chica no hacía más que incrementar.

Pero, su repugnancia se debía al momento en que su imagen había parpadeado como si fuera una telerred estropeada. En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Vicder había dejado de ser la ciborg desvalida y empapada por la lluvia, y se había convertido en la Joven más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Era deslumbradora e increíblemente bella, con una piel tersa y clara, unos ojos vivaces azulados y una expresión tan cautivadora que estuvieron a punto de fallarle las piernas.

El atractivo de su hechizo lunar había sido incluso más poderoso que el de la reina Minako, y su belleza era hiriente e irresistible. En ese momento quería postrarse a sus pies y cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidiera.

Yuuri sabía que solo había sido eso: el hechizo de Vicder, perdiendo y ganando intensidad mientras él la contemplaba desde allí arriba, intentando comprender lo que veía.

Lo que no sabía era cuántas veces lo había hechizado antes. Cuántas veces lo había engañado. Cuántas veces se había burlado de él y lo había hecho pasar por un tonto.

¿O era posible que la chica del mercado fuera la verdadera Vicder? La joven que había arriesgado su vida para ir al baile y advertir a Yuuri, a pesar del pie biónido que arrastraba sin medir el dolor que estaría sintiendo, a pesar de su exposición de ella misma al haberse besado, quedando como el blanco de la Reina Minako, sabiendo que era lunar, solo por protegerlo… sin contar la manipulación en los que se habían visto sometidos con el arma del guardia Lunar…

—¿Que más da? -dijo en voz alta, mirando el pie desconectado.

Cualquiera que fuera la verdad, La reina Minako no tardaría en regresar a Luna y se la llevaría consigo como prisionera. Era el trato al que habían llegado. En el baile, se había visto obligado a elegir y había rechazado la propuesta de la alianza matrimonial con Minako de manera definitiva. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su pueblo tuviera que someterse al yugo de una emperatriz cruel y Vicder fue lo que utilizó esa bruja como moneda de cambio después del rechazo. La paz a cambio de la ciborg. La libertad de su pueblo a cambio de la joven Lunar que había osado en desafiar a “su reina”.

Su corazón se encontraba en una encrucijada, les dio la orden de que nadie la tocara y la mantuvieran a salvo, pero tenia que encontrar un modo de poder enviarla con alguien de confianza a Luna para que la protegieran.

A pesar de eso, resultaba imposible saber cuánto tiempo duraría el acuerdo. Minako se había negado a firmar el tratado de paz que ratificaría la alianza entre Luna y la Unión Terrestre. El deseo de la reina era convertirse en emperatriz o conquistadora y no se vería saciado con la captura de la Joven.

Se estrujo el pelo con la mano, el cual se encontraba más seco y devolvió su atención a la enmienda que tenía en la pantalla. Leyó la primera frase tres veces, esperando que las palabras se le quedaran grabadas en la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de olvidar esas preguntas interminables y esos ojos que estaban volviéndolo loco.

Una voz anodina interrumpió sus pensamientos, y dio un respingo.

_—”El consejero real Takeshi Nishigori y el presidente de Seguridad Nacional, Huyn Deshal, solicitan permiso para entrar.”_

Yuuri consultó la hora: Las 6:15 am

—Permiso concedido

La puerta del despacho se abrió con un susurro. Ambos vestían con propiedad, aunque Yuuri jamás los había visto desaliñados. Era evidente que acababan de levantarse, aunque por las ojeras que Takeshi lucía, sospechaba que tampoco había conseguido descansar mucho más que él. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Yuuri se puso en pie para saludarlos, pulsando la esquina de la pantalla para que volviera a ocultarse en la mesa.

—Veo que los dos han madrugado.

—Su Majestad Imperial -dijo el presidente Hyun, con otra profunda reverencia-. Celebro poder encontrarlo bien. Lamento tener que informarle de malas noticias desde temprano, pero al parecer se ha registrado un fallo de seguridad que exige vuestra atención de forma inmediata.

Yuuri se quedó helado, imaginando ataques terroristas, manifestaciones fuera de control… La reina Minako declarando la guerra.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Se ha producido una fuga de la Cárcel central de la Comunidad -Contesto Hyun- Hace aproximadamente 50 minutos.

Yuuri sintió cómo se le contraían los músculos de los hombros y se volvió hacía Takeshi.

—¿Una fuga?

—Dos presos han escapado.

Yuuri presiono la punta de los dedos en la mesa.

—¿No disponemos de algún tipo de protocolo para este tipo de casos?

—Por lo general, así es. Sin embargo, se trata de un caso excepcional.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

Las arrugas se acentuaron alrededor de los labios de Hyun.

—Uno de los fugados es Lihn Vicder, Majestad. La fugitiva Lunar.

El mundo se le vino encima. La mirada de Yuuri se vio atraído hacia el pie biónico, pero lo apartó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

—Tenemos un equipo analizando las grabaciones de seguridad para poder determinar exactamente que método ha usado. Creemos que habría podido hechizar a un guardia y persuadirlo para que la trasladara a una ala distinta de la prisión. Desde allí, habría conseguido acceder al sistema de ventilación. -súbitamente incómodo, Hyun alzo dos bolsas transparentes. Una contenía una mano biónica y la otra un chip de identidad pequeño y manchado de sangre reseca-. Esto es lo que hemos encontrado en su celda.

Yuuri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras, mudo de asombro ante lo que veían sus ojos. El miembro amputado lo intrigaba y desconcertaba en partes iguales.

—Esa es su mano. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Todavía no disponemos de toda la información. Sabemos, sin embargo, que consiguió abrirse camino hasta la zona de carga de la prisión. Estamos trabajando para asegurar todas las posibles vías de escape.

Yuusi se acercó a las ventanas que cubrían la pared del suelo al techo y que daban a los jardines occidentales de palacio. La hierba susurrante resplandecía con el rocío de la mañana.

—Majestad -dijo Takeshi, interviniendo por primera vez- si me permite la sugerencia, se debería destinar refuerzos militares a la localización y recuperación de los fugitivos en condiciones optimas , y por supuesto, seguras.

Yuuri se masajeó la frente.

—¿Militares?

Takeshi habló con suma calma.

—Es conveniente hacer todo lo que esté en vuestra mano para recuperarla.

A Yuuri le costó tragar saliva. Sabía que Takeshi tenía razón. Cualquier Vacilación sería considerada una señal de debilidad y era posible que incluso diera a entender que estaba involucrado en la fuga. A la reina Minako no le haría ninguna gracia.

—¿Quién es el otro fugitivo? -Preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo mientras trataba de hacerse una idea del verdadero alcance de la gravedad de la situación. Vicder… una lunar, una ciborg, una fugitiva a la que no había hecho otra cosa que condenar a la muerte.

_“Fugada”_

—Jean Jacques Leroy -dijo Hyun-, un ex cadete de las fuerzas aéreas de la República Americana, del sector de Canadá. Desertó de su puesto hace quince meses tras robar una nave de carga militar. En estos momentos no se le consideraba peligroso, pero ahora hay que entrever que es el cómplice de la fuga correspondiente a la ciborg.

Yuuri regreso junto a la mesa y vio que el expediente de los fugados había sido transferidos a la pantalla. Frunció el ceño algo más, si cabía. 

  
Foto de JJ al momento del encarcelamiento

Tal vez no se le considerara peligroso, pero sí era joven e indiscutiblemente atractivo. En la foto, el interno aparecía guiñando un ojo a la cámara con cierta frivolidad y realizando unas señas con las manos, de la forma más relajada. Yuuri le cogió ojeriza de inmediato. Los celos le estaban arañando el pecho y le hacia hervir la sangre. 

Paso la imagen y se topo con aquella chica que ha tenido en su mente indudablemente. Se perdió en aquellos ojos azul cielo, preguntándose donde habrán podido dar con una foto de ella.

  
  
Linh Vicder

—Majestad, debe tomar una decisión -insistió Takeshi- ¿Nos concede su permiso para enviar refuerzos militares con el fin de capturar a los fugitivos?

Yuuri se puso tenso.

—Sí, por supuesto, si crees que la situación lo exige. Asegurándose de que no sufran ninguna herida. 

Hyun dio un taconazo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Yuuri estuvo tentado de hacerle dar media vuelta mientras miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. Quería que el mundo aminorara el paso y le diera el tiempo para procesar todo aquello, pero los dos hombres se habían ido antes de que un “esperad” vacilante abandonara sus labios.

La puerta se cerró y volvió a encontrarse solo. Le echó un breve vistazo al pie abandonado de Vicder y nuevamente a la foto en la pantalla antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa y apoyar la frente contra la fría pantalla.

Sin poder remediarlo, se imaginó a su padre allí sentado, tomando las riendas de la situación, y supo que él ya estaría enviando coms en su lugar y haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a la chica y detenerla, porque aquello era lo mejor para la Comunidad.

Sin Embargo, Yuuri no era su padre. No era tan desinteresado. Sin cavar de recalcar que él no deseaba lastimar al ser que quería o piensa que quiere.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar desear que, donde fuera que Vicder hubiera ido, no la encontraran jamás. Aunque eso significara dejarla ir con alguien más. Era la única forma de mantenerla viva.

  
  


**GLOSARIO :**

*** Ojeriza: **Sentimiento de odio o antipatía hacia una persona.

* **Frivolidad : **Expresión respecto de algo o alguien, que se destacan por su superficialidad, aún frente a situaciones que demandan una postura o un comportamiento comprometido que se aleje de la falta de seriedad recurrente.

* **Dimisión** : Es un concepto que hace referencia a la Renuncia o al abandono de un empleo, un cargo, una comisión,etc. 

* **Ratificar** : Significa confirmar, validar, aprobar, comprobar o reafirmar algo que se ha dicho o prometido, un acto o un escrito.

* **Anodina** : Que es insustancial o que carece de interés o importancia.

  
  


Buenas Noches Gente linda, les traigo una sorpresa!!

Otro capitulo más, espero que les guste mucho. Comentenme que les parece 

Espero pronto traer otro capítulo.

Un abrazo!!


	9. Capítulo 8: Evidencias

Efectivamente, todos los Dubois habían muerto. La granja llevaba siete años vacía desde que. Unos tras otro, había muerto la familia en las cuarentenas de Toulouse. Atrás había quedado una colección de edificios que se venían abajo -la casa, el granero, un gallinero-, junto con varias hectáreas de campos de cultivo abandonados a su suerte, un establo de techo acampanado, que en su tiempo había albergado tractores y balas de heno, continuaba intacto y se alzaba solitario en medio de un campo de trigo descuidado.  
  
Una funda de Almohada vieja y polvorienta, teñida de negro seguía ondeando en el porche delantero de la casa a modo de advertencia para que los vecinos se mantuvieran alejados del lugar infectado. Durante años, había cumplido su cometido, hasta que los matones que organizaban peleas habían dado con ella y habían decidido agenciársela.  
  
  
  
Las peleas ya habían empezado cuando Yuri llegó.La chica envió una com apresurada a la comisaría más cercana desde su nave, calculando que, con lo inútiles que eran, pasarían al menos veinte o treinta minutos antes de que respondieran. El tiempo justo para obtener información que necesitaba antes de que Otabek y el resto de aquellos marginados fueran detenidos.  
  
Inspiro profundamente el aire helado de la noche varias veces, lo cual no consiguió calmar su pulso acelerado, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el establo abandonado.  
  
Una multitud crispada gritaba hacia un cuadrilátero construido sin demasiado esmero donde un hombre golpeaba la cara de su oponente, descargando el puño una y otra vez con una tenacidad espeluznante. La sangre empezó a manar de la nariz del rival. El público rugió, animando al luchador que parecía llevar las de ganar.  
  
Yuri rodeó a los asistentes, manteniéndose cerca de las paredes inclinadas. Todas las superficies que quedaban al alcance estaban cubiertas de grafiti de colores vivos, y un manto de paja, tan pisoteada que casi había quedado reducido en polvo. Varias ristras de bombillas baratas pendían de cables de un color naranja chillón, aunque muchas parpadeaban y amenazaban con fundirse. El caldeado ambiente estaba impregnado del olor a sudor, a humanidad y a un aroma de campo que desentonaba.  
  
Yuri no esperaba encontrarse con tanta gente. Calculaba que había más de doscientas personas, y no conocía a nadie. Aquella gente era de la pequeña ciudad de Rieux, de modo que supuso que muchos procederían de Toulouse, vio varios piercings, tatuajes y modificaciones quirúrgicas. Pasó junto a una chica con el pelo como una cebra, la cual estaba arrinconada junto con otra chica más baja que ella con el pelo estilo bob fucsia besándose; Esta la miro y le guiño un ojo. Yuri quito la mirada sintiéndose sonrojada. Más adelante había un hombre con una correa de la que tiraba una escoltandroide curvilínea, incluso había varios ciborgs entre el público, lo cual ninguno de ellos se molestaba en ocultar su condición. Había de todo, desde brillantes brazos metálicos a relucientes ojos negros que sobresalían de las cuencas.  
  
Tuvo que mirar dos veces al pasar junto a un hombre con una pequeña telerred implantada en el bíceps flexionado que iba riéndose del estirado presentador de noticias que aparecía en la pantallita. Con cada carcajada dejaba caer un poco de la cerveza que sostenía en la mano.  
  
  
  
  
  
De pronto, el público lanzó un rugido, gutural y satisfecho. Un hombre que llevaba tatuada la espalda con una columna vertebral y una caja torácica, había quedado en píe en el cuadrilátero. Desde donde estaba, Yuri no veía a su oponente, el cual quedaba oculto tras la densa multitud de espectadores.  
  
La chica se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y continuó buscando entre aquellos rostros desconocidos de gustos tan estrafalarios. Iba llamando la atención con sus sencillos vaqueros de rodillas desgastadas, la sudadera que le había regalado hacia años su abuelo y la bufanda. Por lo general su atuendo le servia de camuflaje en ciertas ocaciones por la ciudad o con colores más alegres si se alistaba para una cita o de compras, pero por lo general la gente no le ponía atención lo que llevaba puesto, pero en ese momento parecía disfrazada de camaleón en una habitación llena de dragones de Komodo. Fuese a donde fuese, la gente se volvía con curiosidad, aunque, con una terquedad inquebrantable, ella les devolvía la mirada y continuaba buscando.  
  
Alcanzó el otro extremo del edificio, donde seguían apilados los cajones de plástico y metal, sin haber visto a Otabek. Retrocedió hasta un rincón para poder observar mejor lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se puso la capucha, que le tapaba la cara. La pistola se le clavaba en la cadera.  
  
-Has venido.  
  
Yuri dio un respingo. Otabek se le apareció de repente a su lado, surgido de grafiti como por arte de magia. Los parpadeos polvorientos de las bombillas se reflejaban en sus ojos haciendo que se notaran más amarillos.  
  
-Disculpa -dijo, y retrocedió un paso arrastrando los pies- No pretendía asustarte.  
  
Yuri no contestó. Entre las sombras, solo conseguía distinguir el contorno de ese tatuaje al que tan poca importancia había dado pocas horas antes y que en esos momentos ardía en su memoria.  
  
“El que me dio el atizador tenía un tatuaje…”  
  
  
  
Sintió que se le encendía el rostro; la rabia que había enterrado en aras de una calma mucho más provechosa afloraba a la superficie. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño cerrado, sin importarle que el tipo le sacara una cabeza. El odio la hizo sentir capaz de aplastarle el cráneo entre las manos.  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
Otabek no se inmutó y continuó con los brazos colgando a ambos lados.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-¡Mi abuelo! ¿Que han hecho con él?  
  
Pestañeo, confuso e intrigado, como si la chica estuviera hablándole en un idioma que le costaba traducir.  
  
-¿Tu abuelo?  
  
A Yuri le rechinaron los dientes y volvió a hundir el puño en su pecho, esta vez con más fuerza. Otabek torció el gesto, aunque parecía que más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.  
  
-Sé que fuiste tú. Sé que te lo llevaste y que lo retienen en algún sitio. ¡Sé que fuiste tú quien torturó a mi padre! No sé qué intestas demostrar, pero quiero que me lo devuelvan y lo quiero ya!.  
  
Otabek lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima de la cabeza de la chica.  
  
  
  
-Lo siento… Me esperan en el cuadrilátero.  
  
  
  
Con el pulso palpitándole en las sienes, Yuri lo asió por la muñeca y sacó la pistola con un solo movimiento. A continuación, le apoyó el cañon contra el tatuaje.  
  
-Mi padre vio el tatuaje, a pesar de que intestaste mantenerlo drogado, y me cuesta creer que exista otro idéntico a este y que tú aparecieras en mi vida por casualidad el mismo día que los secuestradores de mi padre lo soltaran después de haberlo torturado todo una semana.  
  
  
  
Por su mirada, por fin dio la impresión de saber de qué le hablaba, pero a su expresión le siguió un profundo ceño que acentuó la pálida cicatriz que tenía junto a la boca.  
  
  
  
-Alguien secuestró a tu padre…. y a tú abuelo -dijo, despacio-. Alguien con un tatuaje como el mío. ¿Y hoy han soltado a tu padre?  
  
-¿Crees que soy imbécil? -chilló Yuri- ¿De verdad quieres hacerme creer que no tienes nada que ver ?  
  
Otabek volvió a echar un vistazo al cuadrilátero, y ella le apretó la muñeca, aunque él no dio muestras de tener la intención de echarse a andar.  
  
-Hace semanas que voy a diario a la Taberna Rieux, pregunta a los camareros, y me paso aquí todas las noches. Habla con quien quieras.  
  
Yuri frunció el entrecejo.  
  
  
  
-Perdona si la gente de por aquí no acaba de parecerme demasiado confiable.  
  
  
  
-No lo es, pero me conocen -contestó él-. Mira, ya lo verás.  
  
  
  
Otabek intentó zafarse de ella dando medio giro, pero Yuri se volvió con él y la capucha le cayó hacia atrás. Le clavo las uñas.  
  
  
  
-No vas a irte hasta que…  
  
  
  
Se interrumpió, dándose vuelta hacia toda la gente que había junto al cuadrilátero.  
  
  
  
Todo el mundo los miraba, algunos incluso repasaban a Yuri de arriba abajo con evidente satisfacción.  
  
  
  
El hombre que se apoyaba en las cuerdas del cuadrilátero, sonriendo con socarronería, enarcó las cejas al ver que había llamado la atención de Otabek y Yuri.  
  
  
  
-Parece que esta noche Volk ha encontrado un tierno bocado -comentó.Los altavoces colgados en alguna parte amplificaron su voz-.  
  
  
  
Detrás de él esperaba otro hombre, que miraba a Yuri con lascivia. Le sacaba una cabeza y doblaba en anchura al tipo que había hablado, y estaba completamente calvo. Dos hileras de dientes de osos implantados en su cuero cabelludo como si se tratara de una mandíbula abierta reemplazaban el pelo.  
  
  
  
-¡Creo que me la llevaré a casa después de haberle destrozado la cara a este niño bonito!  
  
  
  
El público rió la fanfarronada, acompañándola de silbidos y chiflidos. Alguien próximo a ellos le preguntó a Volk si tenía miedo de poner su suerte a prueba.  
  
  
  
Imperturbable, Volk se volvió hacia Yuri.  
  
  
  
-Esta invicto -dijo, a modo de explicación-, pero yo también.  
  
  
  
  
  
Molesta porque pudiera pensar que le importaba en lo más mínimo, Yuri inspiró hondo.  
  
  
  
-He llamado a la policía y llegara en cualquier momento a otro. Si me dices donde está mi abuelo, podrás irte, incluso podrás avisar a tus amigos si quieres. No te disparare no le diré nada de ti a la policía. Solo… solo dime dónde está, por favor.  
  
  
  
Volk la miró, tranquilo a pesar de la creciente agitación del público, que había empezado a corear algo, aunque la sangre que se agolpaba en los oídos de Yuri amortiguaban las palabras. Por un momento, pensó que Otabek se desmoronaría. Iba a decírselo, y ella cumpliría su promesa hasta que se encontrara con su abuelo y lo alejara de esos monstruos que se lo habían llevado. Luego iría por él. En cuanto su abuelo estuviera a salvo en casa, daría con él, con él y con quien lo hubiera ayudado, y les haría pagar muy caro lo que habían hecho.  
  
  
  
Tal vez Volk advertía el rencor que le ensombrecía el rostro porque le tomo de la mano y le soltó lo dedos con delicadeza. Llevada por el instinto, Yuri le hundió el cañón en las costillas , aunque sabía que no iba a disparar. No sin respuestas.  
  
Otabek no parecía inquieto. Tal vez él también la sabía.  
  
  
  
-Creo que tu padre vio un tatuaje como el mío. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella- pero no era yo.  
  
  
  
Se alejo de ella. Yuri bajó el arma y dejó el brazo colgando a un lado mientras veía cómo la muchedumbre, que no había parado de gritar, se apartaba de su camino. Los espectadores parecían intimidados, aunque también entretenidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
La mayoría se sonreía y se daban empujones entre sí. Vio a varias personas moviéndose entre el público, escaneando muñecas mientras recogían las apuestas.  
  
Tal vez nadie hubiera conseguido derrotarlo hasta entonces, pero estaba claro que casi todo el mundo confiaba en la victoria de su rival. Yuri cerro la mano con fuerza hasta que el dibujo impreso en la culata metálica le dejó una marca en la palma.  
  
  
  
“un tatuaje como el mío…”  
  
  
  
¿Que había querido decir? Solo había intentado confundirla, vio a Otabek saltar ágilmente las cuerdas del cuadrilátero igual que un acróbata de circo. Demasiadas coincidencias.  
  
  
  
¿Que más daba? Le había dado una oportunidad, pero la policía no tardaría en llegar y lo detendría. Ella obtendría las respuestas que quería de un modo u otro.  
  
  
  
Superada, por la frustración, devolvió la pistola a la cinturilla del pantalón. El latido de las sienes empezaba a debilitarse y por fin consiguió distinguir lo que coreaba la gente.  
  
“Chasseur. Chasseur. Chasseur”.  
  
Mareada por el calor y la descarga de adrenalina, se volvió hacia la enorme puerta del edificio, cubierta de malas hierbas y tallos de trigo iluminados por la luna. En ese momento reparo en una mujer que llevaba el pelo muy corto y que parecía querer asesinarla, como una novia celosa. Yuri le sostuvo la mirada antes de devolver su atención al cuadrilátero. Sin moverse del sitio, se puso la capucha y relegó su rostro a las sombras.  
  
  
  
De pronto, todo el mundo se abalanzo hacia adelante, y Yuri se vio arrastrada por la marea, que la acerco al ring.  
  
Chasseur se había arrancado la camiseta y exhibía su musculatura al tiempo que arengaba a la concurrencia. La hilera de dientes incrustados en la cabeza lanzaba destellos mientras corría de un lado al otro del cuadrilátero.  
  
Otabek era alto, pero parecía un crío al lado de Chasseur. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, impasible en su rincón, irradiando arrogancia con un pie sobre las cuerdas y los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera holgazaneando.  
  
  
  
Chasseur caminaba de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado sin prestarle atención. Gruñía. Maldecía. Llevaba al público al éxtasis.  
  
  
«El que me dio el atizador…»  
  
A Yuri se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Necesitaba a Otabek. Necesitaba respuestas. Aun así, en ese momento no le hubiera importado ver cómo lo hacían trizas sobre el cuadrilátero.  
  
  
  
Otabek la miró de reojo, como si hubiera percibido su arranque de ira, y le cambió el semblante. La fanfarronería y la mofa desaparecieron.  
  
  
  
Yuri esperaba que su cara lo dijera todo para que a Otabek no le quedaran dudas de a quién apoyaba.  
Un holograma se encendió con un parpadeo sobre la cabeza del locutor. Las palabras empezaron a rotar lentamente, sin dejar de titilar.  
  
  
  
 **Chasseur [34] VRS Volk [11]**  
  
-Esta noche, nuestro campeón imbatido, ¡Chasseur! -gritó el locutor. La gente rugió a su alrededor- se enfrenta al recién llegado, también invicto, ¡Volk!  
  
  
  
  
Mezcla de abucheos y vítores. Resultaba evidente que no todo el mundo había apostado en su contra.  
Yuri apenas prestaba atención a lo que decían, concentrada en el holograma.  
  
  
 **Lobo [11]  
**  
  
Once victorias, supuso. Once peleas.  
¿Once noches?  
Su abuelo llevaba diecisiete días desaparecida, pero su padre… ¿no había dicho que solo lo habían retenido una semana? Frunció el ceño, desconcertada por los cálculos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Esta noche hay lobo para cenar! -bramó Chasseur.  
  
  
  
Cientos de manos golpearon la plataforma como si hubiera estallado un trueno.La concentración que delataba el rostro de Lobo se transformó en algo anhelante pero paciente.  
  
  
  
  
El holograma emitió unos intensos destellos rojos y desapareció al tiempo que sonaba una bocinazo ensordecedora. El mediador bajó de la plataforma y se inició la pelea.  
Chasseur lanzó el primer puñetazo. Yuri ahogó un grito, casi no había podido seguir el movimiento, pero Volk se agachó sin problemas y esquivó la sombra de Chasseur.  
Su oponente era extraordinariamente ágil para su tamaño, pero Volk lo superaba en velocidad. El chico consiguió desviar una tanda de golpes, hasta que el puño de Chasseur logró acertar y se oyó un crujido sobrecogedor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri retrocedió.  
  
  
  
  
  
La gente estalló en gritos y empujones a su alrededor. El frenesí era palpable, la multitud pedía más sangre.  
  
  
  
Como si sus movimientos estuvieran coreografiados, Volk dirigió una patada contundente al pecho de Chasseur, y el suelo se estremeció con un golpe sordo y rotundo cuando este cayó de espaldas, aunque no tardó en levantarse de un salto. Volk retrocedió poco a poco, a la espera. Un hilillo de sangre le caía de la boca, pero no parecía preocuparlo. Le brillaban los ojos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chasseur atacó con renovado vigor. Volk recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y se dobló sobre sí mismo con un gruñido antes de encajar un golpe que lo envió dando tumbos a las cuerdas del cuadrilátero hasta que clavó una rodilla en el suelo y se puso en pie antes de que a Chasseur le hubiera dado tiempo de acercarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sacudió la cabeza de un modo muy extraño, como si fuera un perro, y a continuación se agachó y plantó las poderosas manos en el suelo, a ambos lados, mirando fijamente a Chasseur con una sonrisa siniestra.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri estrujó la cremallera de la sudadera entre sus dedos, preguntándose si aquel gesto era el que le había valido el apodo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Chasseur atravesó el cuadrilátero, abalanzándose sobre él como una locomotora, Volk se apartó rápidamente dando un saltó y aterrizó propinandole una patada en la espalda. Chasseur cayó de rodillas. El público lo abucheó. Una patada circular, esta vez en la oreja, acabó derribándolo de costado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chasseur hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Volk lo golpeó en las costillas y volvió a caer al suelo. La gente estaba como loca, algunos gritaban de emoción y otros lo acusaba de comportamiento antirreglamentario.  
  
  
  
  
Volk retrocedió levantando las manos para dar tiempo a que Chasseur se pusiera en pie ayudándose de las cuerdas y recuperara su posición de ataque. Había un nuevo brillo en la mirada de Volk, como si estuviera disfrutando los golpes recibidos como los brindados a su contrincante, y al ver que se relamía la sangre que le caía de la boca, Yuri hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chasseur volvió a la carga como un toro enfurecido. Volk detuvo un puñetazo con el antebrazo, sonriendo de medio lado, hasta que recibio el otro golpe encajandose en el costado, pero entonces lanzó el codo y alcanzó a Chasseur en la mandíbula. En ese momento, Yuri supo que había recibido el golpe anterior a propósito.  
  
  
  
  
Chasseur trastabilló hacia atrás. Una patada en el pecho estuvo a punto de volver a derribarlo. Volk le acertó en la nariz con el puño, y un chorro de sangre corrió por la barbilla de su adversario, que se dobló sobre sí mismo, con un gruñido, tras recibir un rodillazo en el costado.  
  
  
  
  
Yuri se estremecía con cada golpe, tenía el estómago revuelto. No lograba comprender cómo podía haber gente que soportara aquello y aún menos que disfrutara con ello.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chasseur cayó de rodillas, y Volk apareció de pronto a su espalda, con el rostro crispado y las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Chasseur.  
  
  
  
  
«… me dio el atizador…»  
  
  
  
Y ese hombre -ese monstruo- tenía a su abuela.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito, mientras sus oídos esperaban el crujido que certificaría que a Chasseur le habían roto el cuello.  
  
  
  
Volk se quedó inmóvil y acto seguido se volvió hacia ella con un parpadeo. De pronto, la mirada asesina y despiadada se volvió confusa, como si estuviera despertando de un trance y le sorprendiera verla allí. Sus pupilas se dilataron.  
  
  
  
  
Yuri ardía de indignación, repugrepugnada. Deseaba apartar los ojos, salir corriendo, pero estaba clavada en el suelo, hipnotizada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En ese momento, Volk retrocedió de un salto y dejó que Chasseur se derrumbara sobre el cuadrilátero como un saco de patatas.  
  
  
  
  
  
La bocina volvió a sonar. El público gritaba, una mezcla de vítores y abucheos, entusiasmo y rabia. Completamente entregado al ver al gran Chasseur vencido. A nadie le importaba la crueldad gratuita o el hecho de haber estado a punto de presenciar un asesinato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando el mediador volvió a subir al  
cuadrilátero para anunciar a Volk como el ganador, este desvió la mirada a un punto fijo por unos segundos, le dio un empujón al hombre para que lo dejara pasar y saltó las cuerdas de un brinco. La gente se apartó a un lado, y Yuri se vio arrastrada hacia el fondo. A duras penas consiguió mantener el equilibrio, a punto de ser arrollada por la gente que retrocedía arrastrando los pies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Volk bajó del cuadrilátero de un salto, impulsándose con las manos y los pies. A continuación, echó a correr hacia las puertas del recinto a toda velocidad y desapareció entre las hierbas plateadas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unos destellos rojizos y azulados se proyectaron en la distancia. La gente volvió a cerrar filas, comentando lo que había sucedido entre confusa e intrigada. Por lo que se rumoreaba, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que Volk era un nuevo héroe, un tipo con el que había que tener mucho cuidado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poco después alguien más se percató de las luces, y el pánico hizo presa entre los asistentes a la pelea, que empezaron a lanzar amenazas a la policía antes de abalanzarse hacia la puerta y dispersarse por los campos de la granja abandonada.  
  
  
  
  
Yuri temblaba mientras se ponía la capucha, recolocándose la bufanda y se unía a la desbandada general. No todo el mundo había echado a correr, alguien detrás de ella intentaba llamar al orden. Se oyeron unos disparos y una risa demente. A unos pasos, la chica con el pelo teñido de cebra se había subido a una caja de transporte y apuntaba a los cobardes que pretendían huir de la policía, sin parar de reír.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri por fin logró salir y respirar un poco de aire limpio al tiempo que la reverberación de los gritos del almacén enmudecía. De pronto oyó las sirenas, mezcladas con el canto de los grillos. Tomó impulso y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya en el camino de tierra, Yuri giró en redondo, esquivando a la gente que intentaba abrirse paso a empujones. No vio a Volk por ninguna parte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En ese momento creyó recordar que había doblado a la derecha, y ella había aparcado su nave a la izquierda. Tenía el pulso tan acelerado que le costaba respirar.  
No podía marcharse. No había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar.  
Intentó convencerse de que no había ningún problema: lo encontraría. Cuando pudiera concentrarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Después de hablar con los inspectores y convencerlos para que siguieran a Volk, lo encarcelaran y averiguaran adónde se había llevado a su abuelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apresuró a rodear el edificio, en dirección a su nave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
De pronto, un aullido sobrecogedor la dejó helada haciendo que se detuviera. El rumor nocturno enmudeció, incluso las ratas de ciudad rezagadas se detuvieron a escuchar.  
  
  
  
  
  
No era la primera vez que Yuri oía el aullido de un lobo las veces que había ido de caza con su abuelo o de los que merodeando por los campos que rodeaban las granjas, en busca de una presa fácil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, nunca un aullido le había producido un escalofrío como aquel.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
 **Glosario:  
**  
* **Aras** : Se quiere referir a la idea ‘en favor de o en interés de’ y alude a que se hace un esfuerzo, una renuncia o un sacrificio en favor o en interés de algo.  
  
* **Inmutó** : Hecho de Alterarse, Sentir cierta conmoción repentina del ánimo, manifestándola físicamente.  
  
* **Lascivia** : Proviene del latín lascivia, es, de acuerdo al diccionario de la Real Academia Española, la propensión a los deleites carnales. Se trata del deseo sexual o la lujuria sin control.  
  
* **Fanfarronada** : Acción o palabras propias de un fanfarrón, que se hacen o se dicen para ostentar y presumir.  
  
* **Arengaba** : Acción de dar un tipo de discurso.  
  
* **Imbatido** : Que nunca ha sido vencido o que lleva mucho tiempo sin perder.  
  
* **Chasseur** : Proviene de Cazador en Francés.  
  
* **Vigor** : Fuerza o energía interior de un ser vivo.  
  
* **Reverberación** : Reflejo de luz sobre un objeto brillante o sobre una superficie u otra cosa.  
  
  
Buenas Noches! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo desarrollando la historia de nuestros otros personajes!  
Espero que les guste, les mando un abrazo enorme.  
Cuídense mucho!


	10. Capítulo 9: Buscados

—¡Por favor, qué asco, quítamela, quítamela!

Vicder se volvió en redondo, apoyándose en las curvas y resbaladizas paredes de cemento, y dirigió el haz de luz hacia atrás.

JJ estaba retorciéndose como un poseso en el angosto túnel, dándose palmadas en la espalda mientras lanzaba una serie de maldiciones y grititos muy poco varoniles.

Enfocó la linternita hacia el techo y vio una marabunta de cucarachas correteando en todas direcciones. Se estremeció tratando de aguantar un grito, pero se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando.

—No es más que una cucaracha -dijo, a su espalda-. Trata de mantener la calma.

—¡Se me ha metido en el uniforme! ¡Quítamela, Quítamela!

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? Hay una boca de alcantarilla justo ahí arriba.

—Por favor, dime que vamos a salir por ahí. Ya no soporto estar aquí

Vicder resopló con sorna, más preocupada por el mapa del sistema de alcantarillado que tenía en la cabeza que por las quejas de su compañero. A pesar de que la idea de llevar una cucaracha por dentro del uniforme le daba repelús, pensó que era preferible a caminar por las aguas residuales que le llegaban al tobillo con un pie descalzo, y ella no se andaba quejando.

Al pasar por debajo de la boca de alcantarilla, Vicder se percató de que el rumor constante del agua se hacía más audible.

—Casi hemos llegado a la unión del conducto principal -dijo, impaciente por alcanzarlo-.

En aquel túnel tan estrecho hacía más calor que en Marte y las piernas le ardían de caminar agachada tanto rato. Sin embargo, en ese momento un olor hediondo llegó hasta ella y se le revolvió el estómago. Era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tener arcadas.

No tardarían en avanzar por algo más que el agua de lluvia que se filtraba hasta allí.

—Oh, genial -rezongó Leroy-, dime que eso no es lo que creo que es.

Vicder arrugó la nariz, ahora era ella quien quería empezar a Chillar. Trató de concentrarse en respirar de manera superficial aquel aire asfixiante.

A medida que avanzaban por las aguas estancadas, el hedor se hacía más insoportable, hasta que por fin llegaron al colector general.

Vicder inspeccionó el túnel que corría por debajo de ellos con la linterna que llevaba incorporada en la mano, dirigiendo el haz hacia las viscosas paredes de cemento. El conducto principal era lo bastante amplio para que pudieran caminar erguidos. La luz se reflejó en un estrecho pasillo de rejilla metálica que corría a lo largo de la pared opuesta, lo bastante firme para aguantar a los empleados de mantenimiento y cubierto de excrementos de rata. Entre ellos y el pasillo fluía un río revuelto de aguas residuales de al menos dos metros de ancho.

Combatió una nueva arcada cuando el olor acre y hediondo de la alcantarilla le embotó la nariz, la garganta y los pulmones.

—¿Preparado? – preguntó, al tiempo que se adelantaba-. 

—Espera… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

JJ se quedó atónito y bajó la vista hacia las aguas residuales, que apenas distinguía en la oscuridad.

—¿No llevas ninguna herramienta en esa mano llena de sorpresas con la que podamos cruzar?

Vicder lo fulminó con la mirada, ligeramente mareada a causa de las inspiraciones cortas y agitadas que su cuerpo hacía de manera instintiva.

—Ay, vaya, ¿cómo he podido olvidar mi garfio de escalada?

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, respiró de nuevo aquel aire hediondo y descendió hasta el riachuelo. Despachurró algo entre los dedos de los pies. La corriente batía contra sus piernas a medida que avanzaba; el agua le llegaba a los muslos.  
  


Encogiéndose de asco por dentro, Vicder atravesó el canal todo lo rápido que pudo, reprimiendo una arcada reflejo. El peso del pie metálico la mantenía pegada al suelo e impedía que la corriente la tirara, por lo que no tardó en llegar al otro lado y subirse a la rejilla. Pegó la espalda contra la pared del túnel y se volvió hacia el supuesto capitán.

Leroy le miraba las piernas con un asco nada disimulado.

Vicder bajó la vista. El mono, de un blanco nuclear, estaba teñido de un color marrón verdoso y se le adhería a los muslos.

—¡Mira, puedes venir aquí o puedes volver y cumplir el resto de tu condena, como prefieras – le gritó, dirigiendo la linterna hacia él- pero tienes que decidirte ya!. 

Tras una salva de maldiciones y escupitajos, JJ empezó a atravesar poco a poco las aguas residuales, con los brazos en alto. Continuó haciendo muecas de asco y arcadas mientras avanzaba hasta que llegó junto a Vicder y se subió a la rejilla.

—Estuvo bien quejarme por el jabón -masculló entre dientes, pegándose a la pared-.

Vicder empezaba a clavarse la rejilla en el pie descalzo, de modo que traspasó todo su peso a la pierna biónica.

—De acuerdo, cadete. ¿Por dónde?

—Capitán.

Abrió los ojos y escudriñó el túnel en ambas direcciones, pero los conductos desaparecían en la oscuridad más allá de la escasa luz que se colaba por la boca de alcantarilla más próxima. Vicder reguló la intensidad del brillo de la linterna y la dirigió hacia la superficie espumosa del agua y las húmedas paredes de cemento.

—Está cerca del viejo parque Beihai – dijo JJ, rascándose la barba-. ¿Por dónde se va?

Vicder asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el sur.

Su reloj interno le informó de que no llevaban caminando más de veinte minutos, pero a ella le parecieron horas. La rejilla se le clavaba en el pie a cada paso. Los pantalones mojados se le pegaban a las pantorrillas, y había momentos en que el sudor que le corría por la espalda le hacía creer que se trataba de una araña que se le había colado dentro del uniforme y entonces se sentía culpable por haber sido tan dura antes con Leroy. A pesar de que no habían visto ninguna rata, las oía corretear por la infinita red de túneles que se extendía bajo la ciudad, ahuyentadas por la luz de la linterna.

JJ iba hablando solo, tratando de engrasar su memoria oxidada. La nave estaba cerca del parque Beihai, de eso no había duda. En el polígono industrial. A menos de seis manzanas al sur de las vías de levitación magnética… bueno, tal vez a ocho manzanas.

—Estamos más o menos a una manzana del parque -anunció Vicder, deteniéndose junto a una escalera de mano metálica. En lo alto se veía un punto de luz-. Esto lleva a Yunxin Oeste.

—Yunxin me suena. Creo.

Vicder se armó de paciencia y empezó a subir.

Las barras metálicas de la escalera de mano se le clavaban en el pie, pero el aire se volvía dichosamente respirable a medida que ascendía. El zumbido de las vías de levitación magnética sustituyó el rumor del río subterráneo. Al alcanzar la tapa de registro, Vicder se detuvo un momento y prestó atención por si oía a alguien cerca de allí antes de darle un empujón y apartarla a un lado.

Un levitador pasó volando por encima de ellos.

Vicder se agachó, con el corazón desbocado. Cuando por fin se atrevió a asomar la cabeza, apenas un centímetro, vio unas luces silenciosas en lo alto del vehículo blanco. Era un levitador de emergencias. Recuerdos de androides armados con pistolas eléctricas de bloqueo de interfaz neuronal hicieron que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza antes de que el vehículo doblara una esquina y ella pudiera comprobar que llevaba una cruz roja en uno de los laterales.  
  


Era un levitador médico, no de la policía. La joven estuvo a punto de desplomarse del alivio.

Se encontraban en la antigua zona de almacenaje de la ciudad, cerca de las cuarentenas, así que era de esperar que se toparan con algún levitador médico.  
  


Echó un vistazo en ambas direcciones a la calle desierta. Aunque todavía era temprano, ya empezaba a hacer calor, y caprichosos espejismos se elevaban de la calzada tras olvidar la torrencial tormenta de verano de dos noches atrás.  
  
  
  


—Despejado.

Vicder se impulsó para salir a la carretera e inspiró profundamente el aire húmedo de la ciudad totalmente satisfecha, sus pulmones se sentían aliviados de volver a respirar normalmente. Leroy la siguió. El uniforme blanco lanzaba destellos cegadores al sol, salvo las perneras, que seguían de un verde sucio y olían a alcantarilla.

—¿Por dónde?

JJ se hizo cruzo de brazos y escudriñó los edificios de cemento mientras daba una vuelta completa. Se volvió hacia el norte. Se rascó la cabeza.

El optimismo de Vicder flaqueó.

—Dime que al menos te suena.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto -le aseguró, restándole importancia con un ademán de la mano-. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

—Pues esfuérzate un poco más y rapidito, porque yo diría que no pasamos precisamente desapercibidos.

JJ echó a andar tras asentir con la cabeza.

—Por ahí.

Al cabo de cinco pasos, se detuvo, lo reconsideró y dio media vuelta.

—No, no, por aquí.

—Listo! Ahora sí estamos muertos.

—No, ahora me acuerdo. Es por aquí.

—¿No tienes una dirección?

—Un capitán siempre sabe dónde está su nave. Es como un vínculo psíquico.

—Pues lástima que no haya ningún capitán por aquí.

Leroy obvió el comentario y echó a andar con absoluta seguridad. Vicder iba tres pasos por detrás de él, dando respingos cada vez que oía algo: la basura que cruzaba la calle empujada por el viento, un levitador que atravesaba una intersección a dos calles de allí… La luz del sol se reflejaba en las ventanas polvorientas de los almacenes.

Tres manzanas desiertas después, JJ aminoró el paso y empezó a estudiar con atención la fachada de todos los edificios que iban dejando atrás, frotándose la barbilla.

Desesperada, Vicder decidió estrujarse los sesos en busca de un plan B para no terminar ahorcándolo. 

—¡Allí!

JJ atravesó la calle a la carrera, en dirección a un almacén idéntico a todos los que habían pasado, con puertas de persiana gigantescas y años de grafiti coloridos. Dobló la esquina del edificio e intentó abrir la puerta principal.  
  
  
  


—Cerrada.

Vicder lanzó una maldición al ver el escáner de identidad junto al marco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Obviamente. -Se arrodilló y arrancó el panel frontal de plástico del escáner-. Puede que consiga desactivarlo. ¿Crees que tendrán alarma?  
  
  


—Eso espero. No llevo pagando el alquiler todo este tiempo para que mi nena descanse en un almacén desprotegido.

—¡Eso no me ayuda en nada!

Vicder acababa de descargarse el manual de programación correspondiente al número de serie del escáner cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre orondo, de perilla negra y afilada, salió a la luz del sol. Vicder se quedó helada.  
  


—¡Leroy! -exclamó el hombre-. Que onda Carnal, ¡Acabo de ver las noticias! Supuse que te pasarías por aquí.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Leo!, ¿cómo estás? -Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de JJ-. ¿De verdad hablan de mí en las noticias? ¿Qué tal salgo?   
  
  


—Pues Míralo mi chavo, Saliste bien Guapote eh! -le saco una pancarta que tenia doblado en el bolsillo-.

JJ no contesto admirándose en el panfleto que le había entregado su amigo, mientras que Leo desvió rápidamente su atención hacia Vicder, y su cordialidad desapareció, enterrada bajo cierta incomodidad. Vicder tragó saliva, cerró el panel del escáner y se puso en pie. Su conexión de red ya había enlazado con la actualización de noticias, que había pausado durante la fuga, y, efectivamente, bajo su fotografía, la que le habían tomado cuando había ingresado en prisión, se desplazaba un texto de advertencia:

**PRESA FUGADA. VA ARMADA Y SE LA CONSIDERA PELIGROSA. SI LA VEN, COMUNIQUEN CON ESTE ENLACE DE INMEDIATO**.

—A ti también te he visto en las noticias-Leo miró el pie metálico de reojo-.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Leo, viejo amigo he venido a recoger mi nave. Tenemos algo de prisa. 

Al hombre se le formaron unos plieguecitos en las comisuras de los labios y empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si lo lamentara.  
  
  


—No Manches Leroy. No puedo ayudarte Los federales ya me tienen muy vigilado. Ya sabes, por mi venta de artículos exóticos y extraños, a como guardar una nave robada es una cosa, siempre puedo alegar que no lo sabía, aunque quisiera, eres mi compadre… pero eres un fugitivo… y ayudar a uno de ellos…no lo creo -Arrugó la nariz en dirección a Vicder, aunque también retrocedió un paso, como si temiera sus represalias-. No puedo arriesgarme a meterme en el tipo de problemas en que me metería si te siguieran hasta aquí y descubrieran que te he ayudado. Ya sabes, ya una vez me dejaste la víbora chillando, no manches, y tuve que jalarme lo más rápido para que no me atraparan… Lo mejor sería que estuvieras fuera de la circulación una temporadita ¿no?, no les diré que te he visto compadre, pero no puedes llevarte la nave. Ahora no. Al menos hasta que las aguas se calmen. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin dar crédito a lo que oía, Leroy estalló de indignación.

—Pero… ¡es mi nave! ¡Es mi bebé! ¡Soy un buen cliente! ¡Soy tu BF! No puedes negármela.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Es la Neta Carnal, no te me agüites. Cada uno tiene que cuidar de sí mismo. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto – Leo volvió a mirar a Vicder de reojo mientras su miedo se transformaba poco a poco en asco-. Vuelvan por donde hayan venido, y no llamaré a los Polis. Si vienen por aquí, me haré el guaje y les diré que no te he visto desde el año pasado cuando me dejaste la nave. Pero si seguís merodeando por este lugar, puedes estar seguro de que yo mismo los llamó.

No había acabado de hablar cuando Vicder oyó un levitador al final de la calle. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el vehículo blanco de emergencias -este sin la cruz roja en el lateral-, pero la nave desapareció por otra calle. Vicder se volvió hacia Leo de inmediato.   
  
  
  
  
  


—No tenemos ningún otro sitio a donde ir. ¡Necesitamos esa nave!.   
  
  
  
  


El hombre se alejó de ella un poco más. Su cuerpo se recortaba en la entrada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Escúchame bien, güerita -dijo con tono resuelto, a pesar de que cada dos por tres se le iban los ojos hacia la mano metálica-. Solo le ayudo porque Leroy ha sido mi compadre desde la milicia, y yo no delato a mis Bro, pero no te lo tomes como un favor. No me lo pensaría dos veces antes de entregarte para que te pudrieras en la cárcel. Es lo menos que se merecen los de tu especie, Y ahora, vayan a ver si puso la marrana, fuera de mi almacén si no quieren que cambie de opinión.  
  
  
  


La desesperación se apoderó de Vicder, que cerró los puños en el instante en que sintió una sobrecarga eléctrica que la cegó un instante. Un dolor mortificante se inició en la base de su cuello y le inundó el cráneo, aunque por fortuna fue breve. Cuando abrió los ojos, veía lucecitas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Jadeando, consiguió dominar la energía abrasadora justo a tiempo de ver a Leo poner los ojos en blanco y desplomarse en los brazos de JJ.  
  
  
  


Vicder retrocedió tambaleante hasta la pared, mareada.

—Por todos los astros… ¿está muerto? 

Leroy gruñó a causa del peso.   
  
  
  
  


—¡No, pero creo que está teniendo un ataque al corazón!  
  
  
  
  
  


-No es un ataque al corazón -musitó Vicder-. No… no le pasará nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lo dijo tanto para convencer a JJ como a sí misma, confiando en que aquellas descargas accidentales de su don lunar no fueran peligrosas y que no estuviera convirtiéndose en ese peligro para la sociedad que todo el mundo parecía creer que era.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Buf, pesa una tonelada. Apuesto que se la paso comiendo chilaquiles y este odioso no me llevo ni un poquito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
—Eso no importa Leroy, tómalo y demonos prisa. Ya nos volantearon, es cuestión de minutos a que nos encuentren.  
  
  
  


Vicder cogió a Leo por los pies y juntos lo arrastraron al interior del edificio. Había dos telerredes en la oficina que encontraron a la izquierda. Una de ellas pertenecía a la cámara de seguridad y emitía imágenes del exterior del almacén en las que se veía cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de dos fugitivos vestidos de blanco y un hombre inconsciente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En la otra aparecía un presentador de noticias, aunque el sonido estaba apagado.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Puede que el tipo sea un pendejo egoísta, pero tiene buen gusto para las joyas.  
  
  
  
  
  


JJ levantó la mano de Leo por el pulgar mientras toqueteaba un reloj de plata que el hombre llevaba en la muñeca. ¡Es un Seiko solar de ultima tecnología!  
  
  
  


-¿Quieres concentrarte por favor?  
  
  
  


Vicder tiró de Leroy para que se pusiera en pie. Luego se dio la vuelta y escudriñó el gigantesco almacén. Ocupaba toda la manzana y estaba abarrotado de decenas de naves, grandes y pequeñas, nuevas y viejas. Naves de carga, cápsulas espaciales, lanzaderas privadas, naves de carreras, transbordadores, cruceros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cuál es?  
  
  
  
  


—Eh, mira, alguien más ha escapado de la cárcel.

Vicder echó un vistazo a la pantalla, en la que se veía al presidente de Seguridad Nacional hablando ante una multitud de periodistas. En la parte inferior, se desplazaba la imagen que hecha se había descargado cuando hablaban con Leo.

  
  


  
-¡Esto es genial! -exclamó JJ, a punto de derribarla de la palmada que le arreó en la espalda-. Gracias a esa lunar, ahora seguro que nos dejarán en paz.  
  
  
  


Vicder apartó la vista de la pantalla al tiempo que la sonrisa de Jean se desvanecía escaneando la imagen que mostraban.  
  


-Un momento. Esa eres tú ¿¡Eres lunar!?

-Bingo, ¿Y tú eres un cerebro criminal? -Vicder giró en redondo y echó a andar con paso decidido por el almacén-. ¿Dónde está esa nave?  
  


-Espera ahí u momento, pequeña traidora. Fugarse de la cárcel es una cosa, pero ayudar a una lunar chiflada me viene un poco grande.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se volvió hacia él.  
  
  
  
  


-Primero, no me digas que estoy chiflada. Y segundo, si no fuera por mí, todavía estarías sentado en esa celda comiéndote el portavisor con los ojos, así que me lo debes. Además, ya te han identificado como mi cómplice y, por cierto, en esa foto pareces idiota.  
  
  
  
  


Jean se volvió hacia la pantalla que le indicaba. La fotografía que le habían tomado al ingresar en prisión aparecía junto a la de ella.

—Pues yo creo que no estoy nada mal… De hecho me veo muy bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—JJ. Capitán. Por favor…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El joven parpadeó y borró la sonrisilla satisfecha con un breve gesto de cabeza.  
  


—De acuerdo, de igual forma no tengo ningún derecho de juzgarte. ¡Esto incrementara mi popularidad! Salgamos de aquí.

Vicder lanzó un suspiro de alivio y siguió a JJ a través del laberinto de naves.

—Espero que no sea de las que está justo en el medio.

—No importa -aseguró él, señalando hacia arriba-. El techo se abre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder miró la junta donde se unían las cubiertas del tejado.   
  


-Muy práctico.

—¿Verdad? Y aquí la tenemos.

La joven se volvió hacia donde señalaba Leroy. La nave era más grande de lo que había esperado, mucho más grande. Una Rampion 214, una nave de carga de clase 11.3.

  
  


Vicder activó el escáner de retina y, tras descargar los planos, se quedó estupefacta al comprobar todo lo que podía hacer.   
  
  
  
  


La sala de máquinas y una plataforma de acoplamiento con dos cápsulas espaciales ocupaban la panza, mientras que en la planta principal se encontraban el muelle de carga, la cabina de mando, la cocina, seis dependencias para la tripulación y dos baños.  
  
  
  


La rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta levadiza principal, y vio que alguien había pintado deprisa y corriendo una mujer desnuda sobre el distintivo de la República Americana, tumbada y en una pose relajada. A pesar de todo, se veía bastante bien.   
  
  
  
  
  
—Bonito Detalle -le comento Vicder-.

—Gracias. Lo hice yo solo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A pesar de que temía que el dibujo los hiciera más fácilmente identificables, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que estaba ligeramente impresionada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Es más grande de lo que esperaba.  
  
  
  
  
  


—En su día, llegó a llevar a doce tripulantes -dijo Leroy, acariciando el fuselaje.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Entonces debe de ser lo bastante amplia para que no se molestaran  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se paseó bajo la puerta trasera, esperando a que JJ la abriera, pero cuando echó la vista atrás, lo encontró con la sien apoyada contra la parte inferior de la nave en actitud cariñosa mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la había echado de menos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco cuando una voz desconocida resonó en el almacén.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Por aquí!  
  
  
  
  


Se volvió y descubrió a alguien agachado junto al cuerpo de Leo, enmarcado en un cuadrado de luz. Llevaba el uniforme inconfundible del ejército de la Comunidad Oriental. Vicder lanzó una maldición.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Hora de irse. Ya! Ya! ¡Muévete!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy se agachó y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Rampion, contraseña: El capitán es el rey. Orden: Abrir puerta trasera.  
  
  
  
  


Esperaron, pero no ocurrió nada.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder enarcó las cejas, aterrada.  
  
  
  
  
  


—El capitán es el rey. ¡El capitán es el rey! Rampion, despierta. Soy JJ, el capitán Jean Jacques Leroy. Pero ¿qué…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder le pidió que bajara la voz. Más allá de la nave, cuatro hombres se abrían paso a través del almacén abarrotado. Los haces de las linternas se reflejaban en los distintos sistemas de aterrizaje.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Puede que se haya quedado sin energía -dijo Vicder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo, si no se ha movido de aquí?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Te dejaste las luces encendidas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JJ se aclaró la garganta y se puso en cuclillas junto a la nave. Las pisadas se oían cada vez más cerca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—O puede que sea el sistema de control automático -dijo Vicder, pensativa, estrujándose los sesos. Nunca se las había tenido que ver con nada más grande que una cápsula, pero tampoco serían tan diferentes, ¿no?-. ¿Tienes la clave de anulación?  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy la miró, incrédulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí, espera, que la llevo aquí, en el bolsillo del uniforme de presidiario, y ya nos ponemos en marcha.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, pues vio a un agente a dos pasillos de allí.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Quédate aquí -le susurró-. Sigue intentando entrar y despegar lo antes posible.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Adónde vas?  
  
  
  
  


Vicder no contestó, se deslizó con sigilo por uno de los costados de la nave, con el plano todavía cargado en el visor retinal. Encontró la puerta de acceso trasera y la forzó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, antes de colarse en el compartimento del tren de aterrizaje, retorciéndose para pasar entre los cables que embutían el habitáculo. Atrajo la puerta hacia sí y la cerró. Esta hizo un pequeño clic al encajar en su sitio, y Vicder de pronto se encontró encerrada a oscuras. No resultó tan sencillo abrir la segunda puerta interior, pero con la linterna y el destornillador, no tardó en asomarse por la cámara aislante y salir a la sala de máquinas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El haz de la linterna zigzagueó sobre el gigantesco motor. Localizó la placa base del ordenador en las líneas azules superpuestas en su campo de visión y llegó hasta ella como pudo. Sacó el conector universal de la mano y lo acopló en un terminal del ordenador central.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La luz de la linterna se atenuó cuando Vicder empezó a desviar la potencia al tiempo que un mensaje en letras verdes aparecía ante su visión.  
INICIANDO DIAGNÓSTICO DE SISTEMA, MODELO 135v8.2  
  
  
  


_**5%… 12%… 16%…** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ GLOSARIO: _ **

**_*Marabunta:_** Es una migración masiva de hormigas muy voraces que devoran a su paso contra la vegetación y todo tipo de animales. Para el uso de la historia se quiere dar a entender por la gran cantidad de cucarachas que hay.

**_*Repelús:_** Sensación de escalofrío producida por repugnancia, temor, desagrado que se experimenta hacia una cosa.

**_*Rezóngar:_** Sonidos no articulados o palabras murmuradas entre dientes en señal de enfado o desagrado.

**_*Dejaste la víbora chillando:_** Expresión mexicana que se refiere Cuando provocamos una pelea o discusión y huimos dejando el problema a los que quedan detrás.

**_*Agüites:_** Expresión mexicana que se refiere a estar triste o emocionalmente sensible. Hacerse el guaje: Expresión mexicana de hacerse el desentendido

Buenas tardes gente querida, les traigo un nuevo capítulo con la carrera del escape de nuestros queridos personajes. ¿Que creen que pueda suceder?

De hecho me he divertido mucho con este capitulo, las expresiones de Leo me encantaron xD ¿Que les parece?

Quiero dedicar este capítulo como un regalo especial a una amiga muy linda que conocí al entrar en el mundo de YOI y que siempre me saca una sonrisa. Es una gran artista que admiro muchísimo y ayer 15 de Setiembre Cumplió años. 

[@sharayanime](https://alianzayoi.wordpress.com/mentions/sharayanime/) te mando un súper abrazo y deseo que cumplas un montón más 

I LOVE YOU

Me encantaría saber que piensan! Nos vemos pronto <3


	11. Capítulo 10: Camaradería

JJ dio un respingo al oír un ruido metálico por encima de su cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Han oído eso? —preguntó una voz masculina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El chico se agachó entre las patas del tren de aterrizaje de la nave y se pegó a un travesaño metálico.  
  
  
  
  
  


—El capitán es el rey —susurró—. El capitán es el rey, el capitán es el…  
  
  
  
  
  


Un zumbido apagado sonó en lo alto. Las luces de navegación se encendieron con un tímido parpadeo cerca del morro de la nave.  
  
  
  
  
  


—El capitán… ¿eh?  
  
  
  
  


El mecanismo del tren de aterrizaje se puso en funcionamiento con un traqueteo antes de que pudiera acabar. La puerta trasera se abrió, y la rampa empezó a descender hacia el suelo. Con el corazón desbocado, JJ salió de debajo de la nave, justo a tiempo de evitar acabar espachurrado.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Por allí!  
  
  
  


El haz de luz de una linterna alumbró a Leroy cuando este subió a la rampa de un salto.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Rampion, cierra la puerta!  
  
  
  


La nave no respondió.  
  
  
  
  


Se oyó un disparo. La bala silbó cerca de la luz del techo de la nave. Jean se agachó detrás de una de las cajas de almacenaje de plástico que abarrotaban el muelle de carga.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Rampion, cierra la puerta!  
  
  


—¡Estoy en ello!  
  
  
  
  


Se quedó helado, mirando los conductos y las tuberías que recorrían el techo.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Rampion?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El golpetazo metálico de la rampa contra el suelo de cemento rompió el silencio, seguido de las pisadas contundentes de unos pies calzados con botas y, de nuevo, el crujido de la rampa al comenzar a cerrarse. Una ráfaga de balas quedó alojada en las jaulas de plástico y produjo un silbido al alcanzar las paredes metálicas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JJ se cubrió la cabeza y esperó a que la rampa estuviera lo bastante elevada para interponerse entre las balas y él antes de apartarse de la caja dándose impulso y correr hacia la cabina de mando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La nave vibró cuando la rampa se cerró de golpe y una lluvia de balas impactó contra el fuselaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean se abrió paso con dificultad hacia las luces de emergencia que enmarcaban la cabina, apartando a empujones las cajas cerradas. Se golpeó fuertemente una rodilla contra algo y lanzó una sarta de maldiciones mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento del piloto. Las ventanas estaban sucias y, en medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en el almacén, lo único que alcanzaba a ver a través de ellas era el débil resplandor que proyectaba la oficina de Leo y los haces de luz de las linternas, que recorrían la Rampion de arriba abajo en busca de otra entrada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Rampion, ¡preparados para despegar!  
  
  
  


Solo los controles y pantallas esenciales se iluminaron en el cuadro de mandos.  
  
  
  
  


La misma voz femenina y aséptica de antes se oyó por los altavoces de la nave.  
  
  


—Leroy, no puedo configurar el despegue automático. Tendrás que hacerlo manualmente.  
  
  
  
  


El joven miró atónito los controles.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Por qué me responde mi nave?  
  
  
  
  


—¡Soy yo, imbécil!  
  
  
  
  
  


Ladeó la cabeza y acercó el oído al altavoz.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Vicder?  
  
  
  
  


—Escucha, el sistema de control automático tiene un virus. La célula de energía también está fuera de juego. Creo que puedo arreglarlo, pero tendrás que despegar sin ayuda del ordenador.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una nueva ráfaga de balas disparadas contra la puerta de la nave interrumpió sus palabras, demasiado cortantes con aquel tono mecánico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a oírse la voz, en la que, a pesar de la monocromía, Jean creyó detectar el tono estridente de Vicder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Porque sabes pilotar una nave, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Esto… -JJ repasó el instrumental que tenía delante de él-. ¿Sí?  
  
  
  
  


—¡Oh, Jupiter! Estamos perdidos.   
  
  


—Hey! Vamos, un poco de confianza en tu capitán.   
  
  
  
  
  


Enderezó la espalda y alargó la mano hacia uno de los controladores del techo. Segundos después, un resquicio de luz partió el almacén en dos al tiempo que las cubiertas del tejado se separaban.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Algo golpeó uno de los costados de la nave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí, sí, ya los oí.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean apretó rápidamente el botón de encendido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Las luces del cuadro de mandos se atenuaron cuando el motor cobró vida con un rugido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Allá vamos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Un nuevo golpe resonó al otro lado la puerta. Leroy accionó varios interruptores, activó el modo levitación y la nave se separó del suelo unos centímetros. Se elevó con suavidad -los imanes que recorrían el subsuelo de la ciudad la empujaban como una semilla de diente de león-, y JJ dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Hasta que la nave empezó a encorvarse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Quieta, quieta, quieta, no hagas eso!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El pulso se le aceleró mientras intentaba enderezar la nave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—La célula de energía está a punto de agotarse. Tienes que encender los propulsores auxiliares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Encender los propul… ¿qué? Bah, da igual, ya los encontraré.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El motor volvió a llamear. Con el súbito aumento de la potencia, la nave dio un bandazo hacia el lado contrario, y Leroy oyó un crujido al embestir la nave contigua. La Rampion empezó a vibrar y a descender hacia el suelo en el momento en que una nueva lluvia de balas impactó contra el costado de estribor. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la espalda de JJ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí arriba?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Deja de distraerme! —gritó, al tiempo que asía los mandos y enderezaba la nave. Aunque la compensó en exceso, y esta se inclinó demasiado hacia la derecha.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Vamos a morir!.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡No me presiones, no es tan fácil como parece! -JJ lo intentó de nuevo-. ¡Normalmente es un estabilizador automático el que se encarga de esto!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Para su sorpresa, nadie replicó con un comentario sarcástico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Segundos después, se iluminó otro panel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**CONDUCTORES MAGNÉTICOS ESTABILIZÁNDOSE. POTENCIA: 37/63… 38/62… 42/58…** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La nave recuperó el equilibrio poco a poco y una vez más vibraba suspendida en el aire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy cerró los dedos con tanta fuerza en torno a los mandos para levantar el morro hacia el tejado abierto que tenía los nudillos blancos. El ronroneo del motor se convirtió en un rugido cuando la nave se elevó. El chico oyó la última ráfaga de balas rebotar contra el fuselaje hasta que enmudecieron bruscamente cuando la Rampion abandonó el almacén y la intensa luz de la mañana inundó la cabina de mando.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Vamos, cariño —murmuró JJ con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que la nave, sin oponer resistencia, sin temblores, abandonaba el campo magnético protector de la ciudad que quedaba a sus pies, utilizaba toda la potencia de los propulsores y atravesaba los jirones de nubes que se demoraban en el cielo matutino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Los impresionantes rascacielos del centro de Nueva Pekín fueron empequeñeciéndose hasta que al cabo de poco solo quedaban el cielo, el espacio infinito y él.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Los dedos de Leroy permanecieron aferrados a los mandos como si de unos grilletes se tratara hasta que la nave abandonó la atmósfera terrestre. Exultante, reguló la potencia de los propulsores antes de apartar las manos de los controles cuando la nave finalmente entró en órbita.

  
Se hundió en el asiento, tembloroso. Tardó varios minutos en atreverse a hablar, esperando a que el latido de su corazón recuperara un ritmo más acompasado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Buen trabajo, pequeña ciborg -la felicitó-. Si tenías pensado solicitar un puesto fijo en mi tripulación, estás contratada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Los altavoces continuaron mudos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Y no me refiero a cualquier puesto. El de primer oficial está disponible. Bueno, claro, podría decirse que casi todos los puestos están disponibles. Mecánica… cocinera… una piloto no me vendría mal, así no tendría que volver a pasar por esto. -Esperó-. ¿Vicder?¿Estás ahí?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seguía sin obtener respuesta, de manera que se levantó y salió dando tumbos de la cabina de mando, cruzó el muelle de carga y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a las dependencias de la tripulación. Las piernas le temblaban cuando llegó a la compuerta que conducía al nivel inferior de la nave. Bajó la escalera de mano, afianzó bien los pies para descender hasta la diminuta antesala que separaba la sala de máquinas de la plataforma de acoplamiento de las cápsulas. La pantalla que había junto a la sala de máquinas no advertía de que se hubiese producido algún problema de descompresión; aunque tampoco decía nada acerca de que hubiera una chica viva allí dentro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy pulsó el icono de apertura, accionó el cerrojo manual y abrió la puerta de un empujón.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El motor hacía un ruido ensordecedor, emitía mucho calor y olía a goma quemada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Hola? -llamó en la oscuridad- ¿Pequeña ciborg? ¿Estás aquí?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si respondió, la vibración del motor ahogó sus palabras. Leroy tragó saliva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Hummm… ¿Luces?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La luz roja de emergencia se iluminó sobre la puerta y proyectó unas sombras lúgubres sobre el enorme motor giratorio y los manojos de tubos y cables que asomaban por debajo de este.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy entrecerró los ojos, le pareció haber visto algo blanco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin perder tiempo, se puso a gatas y se arrastró hasta ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Pequeña ciborg?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No se movía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A medida que se acercaba, vio que estaba tumbada de espaldas y que el pelo le tapaba la cara. La mano robótica estaba conectada a un puerto del panel de control del ordenador.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Eh, tú —dijo, inclinándose sobre ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Le abrió los párpados, pero Vicder tenía la mirada perdida. JJ agachó la cabeza y apoyó con cuidado la oreja contra el pecho de la chica, pero si algo latía allí dentro, el estruendo del motor le impedía oírlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Vamos —gruñó, le tomó la mano y extrajo el conector del puerto. El panel que tenía más cerca se apagó.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sistema de control automático desconectado**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anunció una alegre voz robótica por encima de su cabeza, lo que sobresaltó a Leroy.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Iniciando las funciones predeterminadas del sistema.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Buena idea -musitó JJ, cogiéndola por los tobillos. La arrastró poco a poco hasta el pasillo y la incorporó para apoyarla contra la pared-.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No sabía de qué estaban hechos aquellos miembros biónicos, pero pesaban bastante más que si fueran de carne y hueso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Volvió a colocar una oreja sobre su pecho y esta vez consiguió distinguir un débil latido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Despierta -dijo, zarandeándola con suavidad-.  
  
  
  
  
  


La cabeza de Vicder cayó hacia delante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jean se sentó en cuclillas y frunció los labios. La chica estaba muy pálida e iba muy sucia después del paseo por las alcantarillas, pero bajo las brillantes luces del pasillo comprobó que todavía respiraba, aunque débilmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Tienes un botón de encendido o algo así?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La mano metálica, de uno de cuyos nudillos todavía colgaba el conector, llamó su atención. Se la tomó y la examinó detenidamente desde todos los ángulos. Recordaba que también tenía una linterna, un destornillador y un cuchillo en tres de los dedos, pero todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que ocultaría el índice. En cualquier caso, si se trataba de un botón de encendido, no tenía ni idea de cómo acceder a él.  
Aunque aquel cable…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Claro!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JJ se puso en pie de un salto y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, contra la pared. A continuación, golpeó la pantalla que abría la puerta de la plataforma de acoplamiento. Unas luces fluorescentes se encendieron al entrar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Asió a Vicder por las muñecas, la arrastró hasta la plataforma de acoplamiento y la dejó entre las dos pequeñas naves que descansaban, igual que un par de setas, entre una maraña de cables y herramientas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jadeando, tiró del cable del cargador de la cápsula que había en la pared y… se detuvo en seco. Miró el cable de la chica, luego el de la nave, luego el de la chica… Volvió a maldecir en voz alta y los arrojó al suelo. Dos machos. Incluso él sabía que no había forma de conectarlos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Empezó a golpearse la sien con los nudillos, apremiándose a pensar en algo. «Piensa, piensa, piensa».  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y de pronto se le ocurrió. Miró a la chica de reojo. Parecía más pálida que antes, pero tal vez fuera cosa de la luz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No… —dijo, mientras una nueva idea anidaba en su cerebro—. Venga ya… No creerás que… Eso es Asqueroso. Me va a matar cuando despierte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dejando a un lado sus prejuicios, tiró de la chica hacia él, con suavidad, para que cayera sobre un brazo y, una vez en aquella postura, fue tanteando entre el pelo enmarañado con la mano libre hasta que encontró el cierre, justo encima de la nuca.  
Apartó la vista mientras lo abría y solo después de quitar la tapa se atrevió a mirar de reojo en el interior.  
Un revoltijo de cables, chips y clavijas que JJ no tenía ni la más remota idea de para qué servían atestaba un pequeño compartimento en la parte posterior del cráneo. Aliviado, suspiró al comprobar que el panel de control ocultaba por completo cualquier tejido cerebral y en la parte inferior vio lo que parecía un pequeño puerto del mismo tamaño que los conectores.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ay —musitó él, alargando la mano de nuevo hasta el cable de la cápsula mientras rezaba para que no estuviera a punto de cometer un grave error.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Conectó el cable de carga al panel de control. Encajaba a la perfección.

  
Contuvo la respiración.

  
No ocurrió nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy se recostó y sostuvo a Vicder por los hombros. Le retiró el pelo de la cara, tratando de desenredarlos con sus manos en una forma de caricia y esperó.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Doce latidos después, algo en el interior del cráneo emitió un zumbido, que poco a poco fue haciéndose más nítido, hasta que enmudeció por completo.  
Jean tragó saliva.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Uno de los hombros de Vicder sufrió una sacudida y escapó de entre los dedos de JJ. El chico la tumbó en el suelo, con la cabeza ladeada. Vicder agitó una pierna y estuvo a punto de alcanzar en la ingle al hombre, que se apartó de ella de inmediato y pegó la espalda contra las orugas de aterrizaje de la cápsula.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La joven hizo una breve y repentina inspiración, contuvo el aire un par de segundos y finalmente lo soltó con un gruñido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Vicder? ¿Estás viva?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una serie de leves espasmos recorrieron los miembros robóticos y, acto seguido, la chica arrugó el rostro como si hubiera mordido un limón. Incapaz de detener el tic nervioso de los párpados, entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia él.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Vicder?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica se incorporó poco a poco, hasta quedar sentada. Movió la mandíbula y la lengua unos segundos, sin emitir ningún sonido, y cuando finalmente consiguió hablar, le costaba pronunciar con claridad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Los ajustes predeterminados del control automático… casi consumen toda mi energía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Creo que sin el casi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder frunció el ceño y pareció momentáneamente confusa, antes de alargar la mano hacia el cable que seguía conectado a su cerebro. Se lo arrancó y cerró el panel de golpe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Abriste mi panel de control? –dijo, pronunciando con un poco más de claridad gracias a la indignación que acompañaba sus palabras.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JJ le devolvió el ceño.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Oye, tranquila -anuncio levantando las manos- Te aseguro que hubiera preferido no hacerlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder clavó sus ojos en él con expresión malhumorada: no del todo enfadada, pero tampoco agradecida. Se sostuvieron la mirada largo rato, mientras el motor zumbaba al otro lado del pasillo y una de las luces de un rincón decidió apagarse, parpadeando a intervalos irregulares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Bueno, supongo que a eso se le llama pensar rápido –admitió Vicder al fin, a regañadientes–.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una sonrisa de alivio iluminó el rostro de Leroy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Acabamos de compartir otro de esos momentos, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Si por momentos te refieres a que no desee estrangularte por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, entonces creo que sí. –Vicder se desplomó en el suelo–. Aunque puede que solo sea que estoy demasiado agotada para querer estrangular a nadie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Me conformo con eso Bella durmiente —contestó Jean, y se estiró a su lado para disfrutar de la fría dureza del suelo del muelle, las insoportablemente deslumbrantes luces del techo, el hedor que todavía desprendían sus ropas y la incomparable sensación de libertad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


–No te agradecí por no dejarme sola en el taller de tu amigo –murmuró Vicder con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sonido del motor como fondo– No muchos hubieran sido tan tolerantes como tú.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


–No hay de que pequeña –contestó JJ sonriendo– yo no soy una santa Paloma, se lo que se siente que no te apoyen, aunque… Me contaras si todo lo que he escuchado de ti es cierto?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Leroy la volvió a ver sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes. Vicder abrió sólo un ojo para verlo, sonriendo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


–No arruines el momento Cadete. 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~  
  


  
  


**_ GLOSARIO: _ **

***Travesaño:** Pieza alargada de madera o metal que atraviesa de una parte a otra.

***Ladeada:** Implica mostrar el cuello al descubierto con la cabeza hacia un lado 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches gente linda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Vicder y que espero de corazón, lo disfruten. Un abrazo muy muy grande, deseándoles lo mejor y que se cuiden mucho ❤ Nos vemos pronto corazones ❤ ❤ ❤


	12. Capítulo 11: Volk I

El huevo chisporroteó al deslizarse sobre la mantequilla derretida, que salpicaba suavemente la intensa yema en medio de la clara. Yuri quitó una pluma del siguiente huevo antes de abrirlo con una mano mientras con la otra pasaba la espátula por el sartén.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Las claras desparramadas se volvieron opacas, se hincharon y adquirieron una película crujiente cerca de los bordes del sartén.   
  
  
  
  
  


Potya se pasó entre sus piernas maullando cariñosamente y se acomodó a un lado de la cocina, esperando por su desayuno. Por lo demás, la casa estaba en silencio. Nada más volver de la pelea, había ido a comprobar cómo se encontraba su amada gata y su padre. A ella la había encontrada echa un ovillo cerca de la puerta y a él lo había encontrado tirado en la cama de su abuelo, medio inconsciente, con una botella de whisky que había robado de la cocina, abierta sobre la cómoda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri había vaciado lo que quedaba en el jardín, junto con todas las botellas de alcohol que había encontrado, y luego se había pasado cuatro horas dando vueltas en la cama con su amiga en brazos. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: las quemaduras del brazo de su padre, el terror que se reflejaba en su rostro, la desesperación por hallar lo que fuera que su abuelo hubiera escondido.  
  
  
  
  
  


Y Volk, con su tatuaje, sus miradas intensas y su tono casi convincente:  
  
  
  
  
  


**_«No era yo»._ **   
  
  
  
  
  


Apoyó la espátula en el borde del sartén, sacó un plato del armario y cortó una rebanada de pan duro de la barra que había en la encimera. El horizonte empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco, y el cielo despejado prometía otro día soleado, aunque el viento no había dejado de aullar en toda la noche, agitando los trigales y silbando al colarse por las chimeneas. Un gallo cacareó en el patio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Le sirvió el alimento a Potya junto con un bol de agua fresca y a ella se sirvió los huevos en el plato, suspirando, se sentó a la mesa y empezó a engullirlos antes de que los nervios le quitaran el hambre mientras alargaba la mano libre hacia el portavisor que había dejado en la mesa y se conectaba a la red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Búsqueda -masculló, con la boca medio llena-. Tatuaje ELE — ESE — O — EME.  
  
  
  
  


**NO HA SIDO POSIBLE RECONOCER LA ORDEN.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rezongando, introdujo los términos que búscaba manualmente y dio cuenta de lo poco que le quedaba en el plato mientras aparecía un listado de enlaces: Tatuajes extremos. Diseño de tatuajes. Modelos de tatuajes virtuales. La ciencia detrás de la eliminación de tatuajes. Lo último en tecnología, ¡tatuajes prácticamente indoloros!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Probó con: TATUAJE LSOM963.  
  
  
  
  
  


No obtuvo ningún resultado.   
  
  
  
  


Cogió la rebanada de pan y arrancó un trozo con los dientes.  
  
  


NÚMEROS TATUAJE ANTEBRAZO  
  
  
  
  


Una serie de imágenes inundó la pantalla; brazos enclenques y fornidos, claros y oscuros, cubiertos de dibujos chillones o con símbolos diminutos en las muñecas. Treces y números romanos, fechas de nacimiento y coordenadas geográficas. El primer año de paz “1 t. e.”, se encontraba entre los más populares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula, así que dejó el resto del pan en el plato y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. «¿Tatuajes de luchadores? ¿Tatuajes de secuestradores? ¿Tatuajes de la mafia?»  
¿Quién era esa gente?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se levantó y preparó una cafetera.  
  
  
  
  


—Volk… Lobo… —dijo en un susurro, mientras el agua empezaba a filtrarse.  
Lo pronunció despacio, dejando que se demorara en sus labios. Para unos, una bestia salvaje, un depredador, un incordio. Para otros, un animal tímido, a menudo incomprendido por los humanos.  
  
  
  
  
  


Seguía teniendo el estómago revuelto, incapaz de borrar aquella imagen de su mente: Otabek a punto de asesinar a su oponente delante de todos esos espectadores antes de darse a la fuga a campo traviesa, como poseído.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando, minutos después, oyó un aullido, en ese momento creyó que procedía de algún lobo que estaría merodeando por las granjas -no podía decirse que escasearan, sobre todo después de la ley de protección de especies promulgada hacía varios siglos-, pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Cuando peleo me llaman Volk.”_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dejó el sartén y el plato vacío en el fregadero, y abrió el grifo del agua fría mientras contemplaba a través de la ventana el balanceo de las sombras que proyectaban los campos. La granja no tardaría en cobrar vida gracias a androides, jornaleros y abejas modificadas genéticamente para producir más miel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Se sirvió una taza de café antes de que terminara de hacerse, le añadió un chorrito de leche fresca y regresó a la mesa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


LOBOS  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La imagen de un lobo gris enseñando los colmillos y con las orejas agachadas llenó la pantalla. Unos copos de nieve se le pegaban al grueso pelaje.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para pasar a la siguiente. Las que aparecían a continuación eran más bucólicas: lobos jugando con otros lobos, lobeznos durmiendo apiñados unos encima de otros, lobos majestuosos de pelaje blanco grisáceo avanzando sigilosamente por bosques otoñales… Se decidió por un enlace a una de las sociedades de conservación de especies y leyó el texto por encima. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la sección relativa a los aullidos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**LOS LOBOS AÚLLAN PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE SU MANADA O ENVIAR ADVERTENCIAS TERRITORIALES. LOS LOBOS SOLITARIOS QUE HAN ACABADO SEPARADOS DE SU MANADA AÚLLAN PARA ENCONTRAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS. A MENUDO, EL MACHO ALFA ES EL AULLADOR MÁS AGRESIVO. ES FÁCIL IDENTIFICAR DICHA AGRESIVIDAD EN SUS AULLIDOS, MÁS GRAVES Y SECOS, ANTE LA PROXIMIDAD DE UN EXTRAÑO.** _   
  
  
  
  


Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yuri de tal manera que acabó salpicando la mesa con el café. Maldiciendo, se levantó en busca de un trapo para limpiarlo, molesta por haberse dejado impresionar por el inofensivo artículo. ¿De verdad creía que el luchador chiflado había intentado comunicarse con su “manada”?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arrojó el trapo al fregadero y se sentó, cogiendo el portavisor para acabar de leer la reseña antes de pinchar en un nuevo enlace sobre la jerarquía dentro de la manada. Potya se acercó a ella moviendo si cola y haciéndose un puño en se regazo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri le acariciaba detrás de las orejas mientras leía:  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**LOS LOBOS VIAJAN EN MANADAS, GRUPOS QUE OSCILAN ENTRE LOS SEIS Y LOS QUINCE INDIVIDUOS, CON UNA JERARQUÍA ESTABLECIDA. EN LO ALTO DE LA ESTRUCTURA SOCIAL SE ENCUENTRAN EL MACHO Y LA HEMBRA ALFA, LA PAREJA DOMINANTE. A PESAR DE QUE SUELEN SER LOS ÚNICOS LOBOS DE LA MANADA QUE PROCREAN Y ENGENDRAN UNA CAMADA, EL RESTO COLABORA EN LA ALIMENTACIÓN Y LA CRIANZA DE LOS CACHORROS.**   
**LOS MACHOS ALCANZAN EL ESTATUS DE ALFA MEDIANTE PELEAS RITUALES EN LAS QUE UN LOBO RETA A LA CABEZA DEL GRUPO PARA PROVOCAR UN ENFRENTAMIENTO QUE DETERMINARÁ LA SUPERIORIDAD DEL VENCEDOR. EL MACHO DOMINANTE SE GANA EL RESPETO DE LOS DEMÁS TRAS VARIAS VICTORIAS CONSECUTIVAS QUE, EN ÚLTIMA INSTANCIA, DETERMINARÁN EL LIDERAZGO DE LA MANADA.**   
**EN EL SIGUIENTE ESCALÓN JERÁRQUICO SE ENCUENTRAN LOS LOBOS BETA, QUE SUELEN CAZAR Y PROPORCIONAR PROTECCIÓN A LOS CACHORROS.**   
**EL LOBO OMEGA ES EL DE MENOR RANGO. LOS OMEGAS, A MENUDO UTILIZADOS COMO CABEZA DE TURCO, EN OCASIONES SON OBJETO DEL MALTRATO DE LOS DEMÁS, LO QUE PUEDE CONDUCIR A QUE EL OMEGA QUEDE RELEGADO A LOS LÍMITES TERRITORIALES DE LA MANADA Y, DE VEZ EN CUANDO, A QUE SE LE ABANDONE POR COMPLETO.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unos cloqueos excitados sobresaltaron a Yuri, que dejó el portavisor en la mesa, levantándose de inmediato. Ganándose un chillido de molestia de su gata por asustarla y dejarla caer. 

–Lo siento pequeña -le susurro a su mascota y miró por la ventana. El estómago le dio un vuelco-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La sombra alargada de un hombre se proyectaba sobre el patio, por el que correteaban las gallinas, alejándose a toda prisa en dirección al gallinero.

  
Como si la sintiera, Otanek volvió la cabeza en su dirección y vio a Yuri en la ventana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La chica se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia al vestíbulo para tomar la escopeta que su abuelo guardaba en el hueco de la escalera, intentando frenar el pánico que empezaba a invadirla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Otabek no se había movido de su sitio cuando Yuri abrió la puerta de golpe. Las gallinas ya se habían familiarizado con el extraño y picoteaban el suelo alrededor de sus pies, en busca de granos.

  
Yuri se acomodó la escopeta , ajustándola y llevándola en posición quitándole el seguro, apuntando hacia el “invitado”.

  
Si a Otabek le sorprendió, no lo demostró. Mantenía su expresión neutra.

  
—¿Qué quieres? —le gritó, asustando a las gallinas, que se apartaron de él.

  
La luz que se proyectaba desde el interior de la casa se derramó sobre la grava y envolvió a Yuri, cuya sombra se alargó hasta casi tocar los pies de Otabek.

  
La mirada perturbada que había notado de este la ultima vez desapareció, y las magulladuras del rostro apenas eran visibles. Parecía tranquilo y muy poco intimidado por la escopeta, aunque no se movió de donde estaba.

  
Al cabo de un largo silencio, alzó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, abiertas.

—Lo siento. He vuelto a asustarte.

  
Como si deseara enmendarlo, retrocedió dando Dos, tres pasos.

  
—Tienes un don -contestó Yuri, impasible—. No bajes las manos, mantenlas donde las vea.

  
Otabek encogió los dedos para indicar que lo había entendido.

  
La chica se separó de la puerta y avanzó lentamente, aunque se detuvo en cuanto notó que los guijarros de grava se le clavaban en los pies desnudos. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, pues temía que este hiciera un movimiento inesperado en cualquier momento, aunque seguía tan  
inmóvil como la casa de piedra que se alzaba a sus propia espalda.

  
—Ya he llamado a la policía -mintió, pensando en el portavisor que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

  
La luz se reflejó momentáneamente en los ojos de Otabek, y Yuri de pronto recordó que su padre dormía en la planta de arriba. ¿Era demasiado esperar que las voces lo sacaran de su modorra?

  
—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

  
—Andando. Bueno, en realidad, corriendo -contestó él, con las manos todavía en alto. El viento le agitaba el cabello desordenado-. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

  
La pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

  
—Quiero que me digas qué estás haciendo aquí. Si crees que te tengo miedo…

—No es mi intención asustarte.

Yuri le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y echó un vistazo al cañón de la escopeta para asegurarse de que todavía lo tenía a tiro.

—Quería hablar de lo que dijiste en la pelea. De lo del tatuaje… y lo que le ocurrió a tu abuelo. Y a tu padre. Yuri apretó los dientes.

  
—¿Cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?

  
Otabek frunció el ceño, como si le desconcertara la pregunta.

  
—Tu nave lleva el nombre de la granja en los laterales, así que lo he buscado. No he venido a hacerte daño. Solo creí que necesitabas ayuda.

  
—¿Ayuda? -Se le encendieron las mejillas-. ¿Del psicópata que torturó a mi padre y secuestró a mi abuelo?

  
—No fui yo -insistió, manteniendo la calma-. Hay más tatuajes como el mío. Fue otro quien lo hizo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es que acaso pertenecen a una secta o algo parecido?

  
El cuerpo emplumado de una de las gallinas se arrimó a la pierna de Yuri , y esta dio un respingo que estuvo a punto de hacerle desviar el cañón de su objetivo.

  
—Algo parecido -él, encogiéndose de hombros. La grava crujió bajo uno de sus pies-.

  
—¡No te acerques! -gritó Yuri, aferrando más la escopeta. Las gallinas cloquearon y se alejaron tranquilamente-. Dispararé, ya lo sabes.

  
—Lo sé. -De pronto se señaló la sien, como si se apiadara de ella-.

  
Harías bien en apuntar a la cabeza. Por lo general, el disparo es letal. O, si te tiembla el pulso, al pecho, que es un blanco más fácil.

  
—Tu cabeza parece bastante grande desde aquí. Así que no me estés dando ideas.

  
Otabek se echó a reír, un gesto que lo transformó por completo. Relajó la postura, y su expresión se suavizó.

  
Un gruñido teñido de indignación resonó en la garganta de Yuri. Aquel hombre no tenía derecho a reír, no cuando su abuelo seguía ahí fuera, en alguna parte.

  
Otabek bajó los brazos y los cruzó sobre el pecho, y antes de que a Yuri le diera tiempo a ordenarle que volviera a subirlos, empezó a hablar.

  
—Anoche esperaba impresionarte, pero parece que me ha salido el tiro por la culata.

  
—No suelo dejarme impresionar tan fácilmente por hombres con problemas de autocontrol que secuestran a mi abuelo, me siguen y…

  
—Yo no he secuestrado a tu abuelo -la interrumpió con sequedad, utilizando un tono áspero por primera vez, y desvió la mirada hacia las gallinas que paseaban tranquilamente cerca de la puerta-. Pero si es cierto que lo ha hecho alguien con un tatuaje como el mío, tal vez podría ayudarte a averiguar de quién se trata.

  
—¿Por qué razón debería creerte?

  
Otabek se tomó la pregunta en serio y estuvo meditando la respuesta largo rato.

  
—No sé qué más puedo decir aparte de lo que te conté anoche. Llevo casi dos semanas en Rieux, me conocen en la taberna y me conocen en las peleas. Si tu padre me viera, no sabría quién soy. Ni tu abuelo tampoco. -Cambió de postura, como si estar quieto tanto rato empezara a ponerlo nervioso-. Quiero ayudarte, enserio.

  
Yuri frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con recelo, sin dejar de apuntarle. Si mentía, entonces se trataba de uno de los hombres que se habían llevado a su abuelo. Era cruel. Era malvado. Se merecía una bala entre los ojos y ella gustosamente le gustaría hacerle un hueco en estos.  
Pero era lo único que tenía, por el momento.

  
—Me dirás todo lo que sabes. Todo. -Apartó el dedo del gatillo y bajó el cañón, que acabó dirigiendo a los muslos de Lobo. Un blanco no letal pero igual hiriente- Y tendrás las manos donde yo pueda verlas en todo momento. Que te deje entrar en esta casa no significa que confío de ti.

  
—Por supuesto. -Asintió, completamente conforme-. Yo tampoco me fiaría de mí.

  
  


**GLOSARIO:**

***Modorra:** Somnolencia o sopor intenso que a veces puede estar producido por alguna enfermedad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches gente linda, Les traigo otro capitulo adicional. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y les deseo un Inicio de Semana Increible.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme, y nos vemos pronto! ❤


	13. Capítulo 12 y 13: Temor

Yuri movió la escopeta para indicarle a Otabek que entrara y lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando este echó a andar hacia la casa. Por un momento dio la impresión de que se detenía a mirar las paredes de estuco y la escalera de madera oscura antes de entrar, como si se preparara para lo que le esperaba dentro, antes de pasar junto a ella y enfilar el pasillo. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no darse con el marco de la puerta.

  
Yuri cerró la puerta empujándola con el pie, sin apartar los ojos de su invitado, que esperaba quieto y encorvado, intentando hacerse todo lo pequeño que podía mientras perdía la atención en el bucle de imágenes de los marcos digitales que había colgados en la pared, instantáneas en las que aparecía Yuri de niña, comiendo guisantes crudos del huerto; dorados campos otoñales, la imagen de su abuelo con cuarenta años menos vestido con su primer uniforme militar. 

De una mujer parecida a Yuri, solo que con el cabello más largo y mirando de lado, fuertemente a la cámara, vestida con un traje de entrenamiento en defensa.

  
  


y La última foto mostraba de nuevo a Yuri cargando una pequeña bola blanca peluda junto con su abuelo sonriendo alegremente.

  
  


lo saco de su trance una pequeña tos de disgusto.

  
—Nada se te perdió, sigue, es por ahí.

—Lo siento -murmuro Otabek- 

  
Este se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba, la cocina. Antes de seguirlo, Yuri miró la ultima foto con nostalgia, de su abuelo y ella juntos antes de que la misma se desvaneciera.

  
  


  
La chica vio el portavisor sobre la encimera, que todavía mostraba la imagen de un macho alfa con su compañera, y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

  
Sin darle la espalda al luchador, apoyó la escopeta en una rinconera y cogió la sudadera roja del respaldo de una de las sillas. Se sintió menos vulnerable al deslizar los brazos en las mangas. Y menos aún cuando sacó un cuchillo de trinchar del taco.

  
Los ojos de Otabek se vieron inmediatamente atraídos hacia la hoja, antes de desviar la mirada y repasar el resto de la cocina. En ese momento se fijó en el cesto de alambre que había junto al fregadero y el hambre le dilató las pupilas.

  
Seis lustrosos tomates rojos descansaban en el cestillo.

  
Yuri frunció el entrecejo cuando Otabek apartó la vista avergonzado.

  
—Debes de estar hambriento —masculló—, después de tanto correr.

  
—Estoy bien.

  
—Siéntate —dijo, indicándole la mesa con el cuchillo.

  
Este vaciló un instante antes de retirar la silla, aunque no volvió a acercarla a la mesa cuando se sentó, como si quisiera disponer de espacio suficiente para salir corriendo en el caso de que fuera necesario.

  
—Las manos donde yo las vea.

  
Lobo parecía a punto de echarse a reír cuando se inclinó hacia delante y las dejó, bien abiertas, en el canto de la mesa. Una pequeña bola peluda se subió encima, maullando y restregando su cabeza en las manos del extraño.

—Por lo menos a esta pequeña le agrado -murmuro Otabek, acariciando a Potya.

Yuri soltó un bufido de ironía

—No me digas -replico-

  
—No quiero ni imaginar lo que debes de pensar de mí después de anoche.

  
A Yuri se le escapó otro resoplido burlón.

  
—¿De verdad no te lo imaginas? -Cogió la tabla de cortar y la estampó delante de Lobo, asustando a Potya que salió corriendo-. ¿Quieres que te dé una pista?

  
Otabek bajó la vista y pasó un dedo por un arañazo antiguo que había en la madera.

  
—Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de esa manera. No sé qué me ocurrió.

  
—Espero que no hayas venido aquí en busca de consuelo.

  
Negándose a dejar el cuchillo o a darle la espalda, tuvo que hacer dos viajes más de la encimera a la mesa, primero para coger una hogaza de pan y luego dos tomates.

  
—No… Ya te he dicho por qué estoy aquí. Es solo que me he pasado toda la noche intentando comprender qué salió mal.

  
—Quizá deberías retroceder al momento en que decidiste que las peleas eran una buena opción como carrera profesional.

  
Un largo silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras Yuri, todavía de pie, cortaba una rebanada de pan y se la lanzaba a Otabek, que la atrapó sin esfuerzo.

  
—Tienes razón -admitió él, dándole un pellizco a la corteza-, seguramente todo empezó ahí.

  
Le dio un bocado al pan y se lo tragó sin apenas masticarlo.

  
Un tanto desconcertada al ver que Otabek no intentaba justificarse ni buscar excusas, más bien sus palabras sonaban como si nunca hubiera tenido la opción de escoger, Yuri cogió uno de los tomates y lo puso en la tabla de cortar, sintiendo la necesidad de tener las manos ocupadas. 

Hundió el cuchillo en la hortaliza sin miramientos, haciendo caso omiso de las semillas que rezumaron sobre la tabla, y le tendió las rodajas pinchadas en la punta, sin molestarse en alcanzarle un plato. El pálido jugo rojo se mezcló con las migas de pan que corrían por la mesa.

  
Otabek tenía la mirada perdida cuando aceptó las rodajas.

  
—Gracias.

  
Yuri arrojó el rabito del tomate al fregadero y se limpió las manos en los vaqueros. A fuera, el sol remontaba el cielo rápidamente, y las gallinas empezaban a cloquear nerviosas, preguntándose por qué Yuri no les había servido el desayuno cuando había salido.

  
—Aquí se respira tanta paz -dijo Otabek.

  
—Ni lo pienses, no voy a contratarte.

  
Yuri recuperó la taza de café frío y olvidado, y se sentó frente a su invitado. El cuchillo seguía en la tabla de cortar, al alcance de la mano. La chica esperó a que Otabek acabara de chuparse los dedos, pringosos de jugo de tomate, antes de preguntar:

  
—Bueno, ¿Qué hay de ese tatuaje?

  
Otabek le echó un vistazo a su antebrazo. La luz de la cocina se reflejaba en sus ojos como si se tratara de piedras preciosas, aunque esta vez Yuri no se dejó intimidar por aquellos pequeños destellos. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran las respuestas que se ocultaban tras ellos.

  
Este extendió el brazo sobre la mesa para que el tatuaje quedara completamente a la vista y se estiró la piel, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. LSOM963.

  
—La Superior Orden de la Manada -dijo-. Miembro 963. -Se soltó el brazo y encorvó la espalda al tiempo que se reclinaba en el respaldo de la silla-. El mayor error que he cometido en mi vida.

  
Yuri sintió un escalofrío.

  
—¿Y qué es exactamente eso de La Superior Orden de la Manada?

  
—Un grupo, al que suele conocerse como los Lobos. Les gusta llamarse justicieros, rebeldes y precursores del cambio, pero… en realidad no son más que un puñado de criminales. Si algún día puedo permitírmelo, me lo quitaré.

  
Una ráfaga de viento agitó las ramas del roble que crecía frente a la entrada, y las hojas golpearon la ventana.

  
—Entonces, ¿ya no estás con ellos?

  
Otabek sacudió la cabeza.

  
Yuri lo miró fijamente, incapaz de adivinar sus pensamientos, incapaz de averiguar si le decía la verdad.

  
—Los Lobos -musitó la joven, para no olvidarlo-. ¿Suelen hacer cosas de este tipo? ¿Llevarse a gente inocente de sus casas sin ninguna razón?

  
—Te equivocas, Tienen una razón.

  
Yuri tiró de los cordones de la capucha hasta que estuvo a punto de ahogarse antes de volver a estirar la tela para que recuperara la forma.

  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren de mi abuelo?

  
—No lo sé.

  
—Eso no me convence. ¿Qué buscan, dinero, poder? ¿Qué?

  
Otabek flexionó los dedos.

  
—Tu abuelo estaba en el ejército -dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo-. En esas fotos lleva uniforme.

  
—Si, era Soldado y piloto de Guerra de la Federación Euroasiática, pero de eso hace muchos años. Antes de que yo naciera.

  
—Entonces puede que sepa algo. O ellos creen que así es.

  
—¿Sobre qué?

  
—¿Cuestiones militares? ¿Armas de alto secreto? ¿Bombas? ¿Planes de Guerra? ¿Secretos oscuros?

  
Yuri se acercó a la mesa hasta que el canto se le clavó en la barriga.

  
—Creía que habías dicho que eran delincuentes comunes. ¿Qué les importa a ellos eso?

  
Otabek lanzó un suspiro como si tratara con una niña.

  
—Delincuentes que se creen…

  
—Precursores del cambio. -Yuri se mordió el labio pensativa-. De acuerdo. ¿Y qué? ¿Intentan derrocar el gobierno o algo por el estilo? ¿Iniciar una guerra?¿Vender información a altos mandatarios? ¿Acaso no están conformes con todo el daño que ha provocado la 4 Guerra, quieren otra?

  
Lobo miró por la ventana al ver que las luces de una pequeña nave de pasajeros bordeaban los campos. Los primeros trabajadores llegaban para empezar la jornada.

  
—No lo sé.

  
—No, sí lo sabes. ¡Eres uno de ellos!

  
Otabek esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

  
—Solo era un miembro insignificante, apenas pasaba de recadero. No compartían conmigo el motivo de las decisiones que tomaban.

  
Yuri se cruzó de brazos frustrada.

  
—Entonces, haz una suposición, tú que los conoces.

  
—Sé que han robado muchas armas y que quieren que la gente les tenga miedo. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Quizá su objetivo sea hacerse con armas militares.

  
—Mi abuelo no tiene nada que ver con eso. Y aunque alguna vez hubiera podido estar metido en esas cosas, cuando era militar y piloto, te aseguro que ahora no. Menos cuando mi madre murió. Fue una promesa.

  
Otabek abrió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

  
—Lo siento. No sé de qué otra cosa podría tratarse. Salvo que a ti se te ocurra algo en lo que pudiera estar involucrado.

  
—No, llevo devanándome los sesos desde que desapareció, pero no se me ocurre nada. Solo era… mi abuelo. -Señaló los campos-. Vivimos en un tiempo en Rusia y cuando mi madre se caso con mi padre el se vino para Francia y se convirtió en dueño de una granja. Veníamos muy seguido a visitarlo. Es un hombre que dice lo que piensa y no le gusta que le digan lo que debe pensar, pero no tiene enemigos, al menos que yo sepa. De acuerdo, la gente del pueblo cree que es un poco excéntrico, pero a todo el mundo le cae bien. Sufrió mucho cuando mi madre contagio la enfermedad y murió… Además, solo es un anciano. 

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar momentos difíciles…

Yuri se encogió de hombros y rodeó la taza de café con las manos soltando un suspiró—.

—Al menos sabrás cómo encontrarlos, ¿no?

—¿Encontrarlos? No… Sería un suicidio.

  
Yuri se puso tensa.

  
—No eres tú quien lo decide.

  
Otabek se rascó la nuca.

  
—¿Cuánto hace que se lo llevaron?

  
—Dieciocho días. -La desesperación se abrió paso a través de su garganta-. Lo tienen retenido desde hace dieciocho días.

  
Otabek mantuvo los ojos clavados en la mesa, con cara de preocupación.

  
—Es demasiado peligroso.

  
La silla se estampó contra el suelo cuando Yuri se levantó de sopetón. Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

  
—Te he pedido información, no permiso. No me importa lo peligrosos que sean, de hecho, ¡razón de más para encontrarlos cuanto antes! ¿Sabes lo que podrían estar haciéndole ahora mismo a mi abuelo mientras tú me haces perder el tiempo? ¿Sabes lo que le hicieron a mi padre?

  
Un portazo resonó en la casa. Yuri dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con la silla derribada y volverse hacia la entrada, aunque el vestíbulo estaba vacío. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

  
—¿Papá? -Echó a correr por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de golpe-. ¡Papá!

  
Sin embargo, ya no había nadie en el camino.

Yuri salió disparada a pesar de que la grava se le clavaba en las plantas de los pies. El viento le revolvió el cabello rubio arrojándoselo en la cara.

—¿Adónde a ido? -preguntó remetiéndoselo en la capucha.

El sol ya había salido por completo y salpicaba de dorado los campos que cubrían el camino de entrada en las sombras balanceantes.

—¿ A darle de comer a las gallinas? -sugirió Otabek, al tiempo que señalaba en aquella dirección cuando un gallo rodeó uno de los lados de la casa picoteando el suelo, en dirección al huerto.

Haciendo caso omiso de los afilados guijarros que sentía bajo los pies, Yuri dio vuelta a la casa en carrera. El viento estremecía las hojas del roble. El hangar, el establo y el gallinero continuaban en silencio en medio de aquel agitado amanecer. Ni rastro de su padre.

—Debe haber estado buscando algo o… -se le paró el corazón- ¡Mi nave!

Echó a correr una vez más, sin reparar en los guijarros de aristas afiladas y las hierbas espinosas. Estuvo a punto de estamparse contra la puerta del hangar, pero se detuvo a tiempo de agarrar el tirador y abrirla de golpe, justo en el momento en que algo producía un gran estrépito que sacudía el edificio.

—¡отец!

Pero no estaba en la nave, listo para despegar, como ella había temido, sino subido a los armarios que cubrían toda la pared del fondo, rebuscando en los que había sobre su cabeza y arrojando su contenido al suelo. Latas de pintura, alargadores, brocas de taladro.

Había volcado una caja de herramientas vertical, y el suelo de cemento estaba lleno de tornillos y tuercas. También habían dos armarios metálicos abiertos de par en par, en los que su abuelo guardaba varios uniformes militares de piloto, monos de trabajo y un sombrero de paja olvidado en un rincón.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

Yuri se acerco con paso decidido, hasta que tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la llave inglesa que volaba en su dirección y que pasó junto a su cabeza. Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera del estruendo que produciría al estrellarse contra lo que fuera, pero al no oír nada, miró atrás y vio a Otabek con la llave en la mano, a menos de cuarenta centímetros del rostro, y con cara de sorpresa. Yuri se volvió de inmediato. 

—Oтец, ¿Qué…?

—¡Aquí hay algo! -dijo, abriendo otro armario sin miramientos.

Cogió una lata, le dio la vuelta y se quedó fascinado cuando cientos de clavos oxidados cayeron al suelo.

—¡отец, para! ¡Aquí no hay nada! -fue abriéndose camino entre la marea de tachuelas, poniendo más atención en las puntas oxidadas de la que había prestado a los guijarros afilados del camino-. ¡Para de una vez!

—Aquí hay algo, Yuri.

El hombre se colocó un barrilete de metal bajo un brazo, saltó de la encimera, se puso en cuclillas y empezó tirar del tapón. Aunque también iba descalzo, el revoltijo de clavos y tornillos no parecía preocuparlo en lo más mínimo.

—Tú abuelo esconde algo que ellos quieren. Tiene que estar aquí. En alguna parte… pero, ¿dónde…?

El olor acre a aceite de motor impregnó el aire cuando su padre volcó el barrilete y el líquido viscoso y amarillento empezó a borbotar y a derramarse sobre el revoltijo que había formado.

—¡отец, suéltalo! -Yuri recogió un martillo del suelo y lo sostuvo en alto-. ¡Te lo tirare encima, te lo juró!

Por fin la miró, aunque con la misma enajenación de la noche anterior. Ese no era su padre. Ese hombre no era vanidoso, ni encantador, ni autocomplaciente, todo lo que había admirado en él de niña y despreciado de adolescente. Aquello era una piltrafa de hombre.

El chorro de aceite se convirtió en un suave goteo.

—Oтец deja el barril en el suelo. YA.

De pronto, el hombre desvió su atención hacia la pequeña nave de reparto aparcada a apenas un metro de él, con los labios temblorosos.

—Le encantaba volar… -musitó- A tu abuelo, a tu madre… y a ti… Adoraban sus naves.

—Oтец. ¡Oтец …!

Se levantó y lanzó el barril contra la luna trasera de la nave. Una pequeña fractura cubrió el cristal de un entramado de finas líneas que se asemejaba al dibujo de una telaraña.

—¡Mi nave no!

En medio del gritó, su mente la hizo materializar un recuerdo:

“— _Auch! мама eso me dolió- se quejaba una niña de cinco años vestida con un keikogi Blanco, aunque, con un poco de tierra_

_—Deja de quejarte Yuratchka , debes aprender a defenderte y desde más temprano lo hagas mejor._

_—Pero yo no quiero entrenar… Quiero ir a cosechar zanahorias con mi дедушка_

_—Escúchame bien Yura, es necesario estar preparado siempre, no sabes nunca cuando alguien te quiera lastimar, entendido?_

_—да (Da) -respondía la niña haciendo pucheros._

_—Bien, ahora, muéstrame que harías si alguien te ataca de frente._

_Yuri dio dos saltos atrás tomando posición contra un robot de entrenamiento_

_—Adelante AR-02, puedes atacarla_

_El robot, fiel a la orden de su ama, se adelanto hacia Yuri empujando sus tenazas hacia el cuerpo de la niña, esta, antes de caer, se agarro con una mano en el cuello del robot y otro encima de la oruga del brazo, impulsándose hacia adelante, metiendo una rodilla en el centro del robot y la otra pierna encima de la cabeza de este, haciendo que el que cayera fuera su oponente haciéndole una llave en el cuello._

_—¡Eso es Yuratchka! -rio su madre- tomándola en brazos dándole una vuelta mientras la niña reía-. Bien hecho AR-02, puedes volver a tus funciones normales._

_—Fue un placer mi señora -anuncio el robot y se dirigió al granero._

_—Ahora моя маленькая (moya malen’kaya), iremos donde дедушка (dedushka), ya hemos entrenado suficiente._

_—дедушка,дедушка! -aplaudía la niña, mientras se subían a la nave de reparto._

_Cuando estaban de camino, su madre le prometió que si algo le pasaba, su recuerdo iba a ser la nave de reparto en la que iban para que pudiera ayudar a su abuelo cuando lo visitara. Yuri no cabía en felicidad, y apenas aterrizaron salió corriendo donde su abuelo quien la alzo casi en vuelo y se reía de lo emocionada que estaba la niña contándole lo que le había prometido su madre.”_

Yuri regreso de su recuerdo, esa fue la ultima vez que pudo entrenar con su madre, tiempo después enfermo y murió. Uno de sus recuerdos era esa nave. Enfurecida, soltó el martillo y corrió hacia él. esquivando las herramientas tiradas.

El cristal de la nave se hizo añicos al segundo golpe y su padre se dio impulso para atravesar la ventanilla.

— ¡Quieto! -Yuri lo atrapó acertando un rodillazo en un costado, recordando su entrenamiento en defensas, atesto otro golpe en la corba de la pierna de su padre tirandolo al piso y aprisionando sus brazos, cayendo ambos al piso.

Una lata se le clavaba en el muslo, pero Yuri ignoraba el dolor, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en mantener inmovilizado a su padre. Este tenia las manos ensangrentadas por los cristales de la ventanillas y un corte en un costado que ya estaba volviéndose carmesí.

—Suéltame, Yuratchka. Voy a encontrarlo. Voy a…

Lanzó un grito al sentirse arrancado del gancho de su hija. Yuri se aferró a él por instinto, dispuesta a no dejarlo ir, hasta que comprendió que Otabek era quien los estaba separando para que su padre se pusiera en pie. La chica lo soltó, jadeando, y se frotó la cadera, dolorida con una mano.

—¡Suéltame! -gritó su padre, adelantando la cabeza y dando una dentellada al aire.

Sin inmutarse ante sus forcejeos, Otabek le junto las muñecas con una mano y le tendió la otra a Yuri. En cuanto la joven alargo la suya su padre reanudo los gritos.

—¡Es uno de ellos! ¡Uno de ellos!

Otabek tiró de Yuri para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y, tras soltarla, contuvo ambas brazos a su padre que no dejaba de retorcerse. 

—¡El tatuaje, Yuri! ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos!

La chica se aparto el pelo de la cara.

—Lo se Oтец. ¡Cálmate! Puedo explicártelo…

—¡No me lleves allí otra vez! ¡Sigo buscando! ¡Necesito más tiempo!. Por favor, ya no más, ya no más…

Se deshizo en sollozos.

Otabek frunció el entrecejo, mirando con atención la nuca del hombre cabizbajo, hasta que localizó una fina cadena que este llevaba alrededor del cuello y se la arrancó de un tirón.

El hombre se estremeció y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas cuando Otabek lo soltó

Yuri miró boquiabierta la cadena que colgaba del puño de Otabek y el pequeño y extraño dije que pendía de ella. No recordaba que su padre llevara aquel tipo de adornos, salvo el anillo de matrimonio que se había quitado poco después de la muerte de su esposa, la madre de Yuri, y lo hubiera cambiado por unas botellas de Vodka.

—Es un transmisor -dijo Otabek, sosteniendo el dije en alto, que lanzó un destello plateado cuando la luz se reflejo en él, Apenas era mayor que la uña del meñique del pie de Yuri-. Han estado siguiéndolo y diría yo, que también escuchándolo.

El padre de Yuri se abrazó las rodillas y empezó a balancearse.

—¿Crees que están escuchándonos ahora mismo? -preguntó Yuri

—Lo más probable.

La rabia estalló en el pecho de la chica, que se adelantó de pronto y asió el puño de Otabek con ambas manos.

—¡Aquí no hay nada! -le gritó al dije-. ¡No escondemos nada y tienen al hombre equivocado! Sera mejor que me devuelvan a mi abuelo Сукин сын (sukin syn) o les juro por la casa en la que nací y por mi patria que si le han tocado un solo cabello o una sola arruga, los buscare a cada uno de ustedes Ублюдок (Ublyudok) y les retorceré el pescuezo como gallinas que son! ¿me han entendido? ¡DEVUELVAMEN A MI ABUELO YA!

Con la voz ronca por los gritos, la muchacha enderezó la espalda y soltó la mano de Otabek.

—¿Ya has acabado?

Yuri asintió, muy dignamente, como si no hubiera soltado ningún insulto que su abuelo le tenia prohibido pronunciar aunque sus manos seguían temblando de rabia.

Otabek tiró el transmisor al suelo, cogió el martillo y lo aplastó con un golpe limpio. Yuri dio un respingo cuando el cemento crujió bajo el metal

—¿Crees que sabían que vendría aquí? -dijo Otabek, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo dejaron en el campo de maíz.

La voz del hombre los interrumpió, seca y vacía.

—Me ordenaron que lo encontrara.

—¿Qué encontraras qué? -pregunto Yuri-

—No lo sé, No me lo dijeron. Solo…que él esconde algo. Algo valioso y prohibido que ellos quieren.

—Espera… ¿lo sabías? -dijo Yuri- ¿Durante todo este tiempo sabías que llevabas un microfono y no se te ha ocurrido decírmelo? Oтец, ¿Y si hubiera dicho o hecho algo que les hiciera sospechar de mi? ¿Y si la siguiente a por quién van soy yo?

—No tuve elección -protestó él-, era el único modo de conseguir que me soltaran. Dijeron que solo quedaría libre si descubría lo que tu abuelo escondía, tenía que salir de allí , no sabes lo que era estar encerrado en ese lugar.

—¡Lo que sé es que todavía tienen al abuelo! Y sé que eres lo bastante cobarde para salvar tu propio pellejo sin importarte lo que le pase a él o a mí.

Yuri contuvo la respiración, esperando a que lo negara, a que le diera alguna excusa inverosímil como siempre hacía, pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, se quedo callado.

La rabia volvió a encender sus mejillas. Sentía que su corazón se resquebrajaba cada vez más.

—Eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia… y para todo el orgullo por lo que el abuelo ha luchado. ¡El arriesgaría su vida para protegernos a los dos! Arriesgaría su vida por un extraño si tuviera que hacerlo. Pero solo tú te preocupas por ti mismo. No puedo creer que seas nuestra familia. No puedo creer que seas mi padre.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada atormentada

—Te equivocas Yuri. Ella vio cómo me torturaban y aún así decidió seguir guardándose sus secretos. -Y a continuación añadió en actitud ligeramente desafiante- Hay algo que tu abuelo nunca nos conto, Yuri, y que nos ha puesto en peligro a ambos. Él es el egoísta.

—¡No sabes nada de él!

—¡No, quien no sabe nada eres tú! ¡Llevas idolatrándolo desde que tenías cuatro años y eso te impide ver la verdad! Nos ha traicionado a ambos Yuri!

—¡Claro que lo idolatro! ¡porque fue el único quien se preocupo por mi después de que no estuviera mama! Mientras tu sufrías ahogándote en alcohol en Moscú, perdiéndote por días y regresando con “tus amigas de noche”, yo solo era solo una niña de 5 años llorando por la perdida de su madre, pasando hambre y frio.

Yuri no aguanto más las lagrimas traicioneras que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La sangre le golpeaba las sienes, y con rabia y dolor señalo la puerta a su padre.

—Fuera. Vete de mi granja y no vuelvas. Espero no tener que volver a verte nunca más.

El hombre empalideció y se le marcaron las ojeras. Despacio, se levantó del suelo.

—¿Tu también me abandonas? Mi propia hija y mi propio suegro, ¿me dan la espalda?

—Tú nos abandonaste primero 

Yuri vio que habían alcanzado su misma altura en los seis años que hacía que no lo veía y, en esos momentos, lo miraba directamente directamente a los ojos, ella, consumida por la rabia y el dolor; él, con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera disculparse y no consiguiera encontrar el modo de hacerlo.

— Adiós Sergey.

El hombre la miró boquiabierto.

—Vendrán por mí, Yuri. Y pesara sobre tu conciencia.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Tú eres el que llevaba el transmisor, tú eres el que llevaba el transmisor, tú eres el que estaba dispuesto a traicionarme.

Su padre le sostuvo la miraba durante largo rato, como si estuviera esperando a que cambiara de opinión, a que volviera a abrirle las puertas de su casa y de su vida. Sin embargo, lo único que Yuri oía era el crujido del transmisor bajo el martillo. Recordó las quemaduras del brazo de su padre y en ese momento supo que la habría entregado para que la torturaran si con eso se salvaba él mismo.

Finalmente, el hombre bajó la vista y, sin mirarla, sin mirar a Otabek, se abrió paso entre todo lo que había tirado por el suelo y salió del hangar arrastrando los pies.

Yuri apretó los puños contra los costados. Tendría que esperar. Su padre entraría en casa para recoger los zapatos. Lo imaginó revolviendo la cocina en busca de comida antes de irse… o intentando encontrar alguna botella de alcohol olvidada. No quería arriesgarse a que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse antes de que se fuera para siempre.

Cobarde, Traidor.

—Te echaré una mano

Yuri cruzó los brazos, protegiendo sus sentimientos de la suave y lastimosa voz con la que hablaba Otabek. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pensando en las semanas que tardarían en poner orden en aquel caos.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Me refiero a que te echaré una mano con la desaparición de tu abuelo.

Otabek se encogió como si le sorprendiera haberse ofrecido.

Yuri tardó un buen rato en redirigir el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia lo que implicaba el ofrecimiento de Otabek y apartarlos de la reprimenda interna que seguía descargando sobre el traidor de su padre. Lo miró confusa y contuvo el aliento, imaginando sus palabras encerradas en una burbuja que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Vas a querer que te ayude, si o no?

—Si!

Otabek hizo un ademán brusco, estando en mutuo acuerdo.

—El cuartel general de los Lobos está en Paris y es muy probable que lo tengan allí.

“París”. Aquella palabra de repente lo significaba todo. Una pista, una promesa.

Miró la nave y la luna destrozada. Un odio renovado prendió en su interior, aunque no tardó en consumirse; no había tiempo. En ese momento no, No cuando veía el primer rayo de esperanza en dos semanas interminables.

—París -murmuró-. Podemos tomar el tren en Toulouse. Está… ¿a cuánto? ¿ Ocho horas? -No le gustaba la idea de tener que prescindir de su nave, pero aun en aquel tren tortuga llegarían antes que si esperaban a que le reparasen la luna-. Alguien tendrá que encargarse de la granja mientras esté fuera y de Potya. Tal Vez Georgia, después de su turno. Le enviare una com, luego solo tengo que tomar algo de ropa y…

—Yuri, espera. No debemos precipitarnos. Hay que planearlo todo con calma.

—¿Precipitarnos? ¿Qué no debemos precipitarnos? ¡Hace más de dos semanas que lo tienen retenido! ¡Yo a esto no lo llamo precipitarse!.

La mirada de Otabek se ensombreció y Yuri se detuvo, reparando por primera vez en su desasosiego.

—Mira, tenemos ocho horas de tren para pensar en algo -insistió Yuri, tragando saliva-, Pero no puedo quedarme aquí ni un segundo más.

—¿Y si tu padre tiene razón? -Otabek continuo tenso- ¿Y si tu abuelo escondía algo aquí? ¿Y si vienen a buscarlo?

—Pues, pueden buscar todo lo que quieran, que no van a encontrar nada. Mi padre se equivoca. дедушка y yo no tenemos secretos.

  
  


**_ ~GLOSARIO~ _ **

**_*ESTUCO:_** Masa de yeso blanco y agua de pegamento que se emplea para enlucir paredes interiores, hacer molduras, relieves en muros y bóvedas e imágenes para pintar o dorar.

**_*Oтец (_** ** _otets):_** Padre

_***Keikogi:**_ El keikogi, dōgi o gi es un término que, en el contexto de las artes marciales modernas de Japón, se usa para describir el atuendo que se emplea durante las clases para aprender dichos deportes.

***мама:** Termino de Mamá en Ruso

***да (Da):** Palabra Rusa que significa Sí, afirmación

* _ **моя маленькая (moya malen’kaya):** Mi pequeña_

***дедушка (dedushka):** Abuelo

_***corba:**_ Parte trasera de la rodilla

_***Сукин сын (sukin syn**_ ): Palabra Rusa que significa un insulto, hijo de **** 

**_*Ублюдок (Ublyudok):_** Palabra Rusa que significa un insulto, Bastard*

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches gente linda!! Trayendo un nuevo capitulo bastante grande, un poco sentimental. Se me hizo un nudo en el pecho en algunas partes pero espero que les guste mucho.
> 
> Feliz Navidad a todos y un excelente año nuevo!!! ❤ un abrazo gigante!!
> 
> PD: También celebrando el cumpleaños de Victor Nikiforov ❤ ❤ 
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!!! cuídense mucho!


	14. Capítulo 13: Traición

—Majestad.  
  
  
  
  


Yuri se apartó de la ventana a la que había estado asomado media mañana, escuchando la voz monótona de los presentadores de noticias y los oficiales del ejército que informaban sobre la fuga de la presa más buscada de la Comunidad Oriental. El presidente Huyn estaba en la puerta, acompañado por Takeshi. Ambos parecían sumamente afligidos.  
  
  
  


Tragaron saliva.  
  
  
  


—¿Y bien?  
  
  
  


Huyn dio un paso al frente.  
  
  
  
  


—Han escapado.  
  
  
  


A Yuri le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se acercó a la mesa de su padre con paso vacilante y se aferró al respaldo de la silla.  
  
  
  
  


—He dado la orden de desplegar las fuerzas de reserva de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que habremos encontrado y detenido a los fugitivos antes de que se ponga el sol.  
  
  
  
  


—Con todo respeto, presidente, no da la impresión de estar tan seguro como dice.  
  
  
  
  
  


A pesar de que Huyn sacó pecho, su rostro se encontraba ruborizado.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Lo estoy, Majestad, daremos con ellos. Es solo que… que el hecho de que se trate de una nave robada complica las cosas. Han inutilizado el sistema de localización.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takeshi lanzó un suspiro, irritado.  
  
  
  
  
  


—La chica ha demostrado ser más lista de lo que hubiera imaginado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuri se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de disimular un inesperado arrebato de orgullo.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Y también está el asunto de que es lunar -añadió Huyn-.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Quienquiera que la detenga habrá de ir con mucho cuidado -dijo Takeshi-. Debenser advertidos de que intentará manipularlos y volverlos contra ellos mismos.

  
—Toda la razón, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería. No es la primera vez que nos encontramos con problemas para seguir naves lunares. Por lo visto, saben cómo desactivar nuestros sistemas de radar, y lamento decir que ignoramos cómo lo hacen.

  
—¿Desactivar nuestros sistemas de radar? -Yuuri miró a Takeshi-. ¿Tú lo sabías?

  
-Había oído rumores majestad -admitió Takeshi-. Pero su padre y yo preferimos creer que solo eran historias infundadas en chismes, nada en concreto.

  
—No todos mis contemporáneos coinciden conmigo en este asunto -dijo Huyn-, pero estoy convencido de que son los propios lunares los que desactivan nuestro equipo. Ahora, que sea mediante sus poderes mentales o alguna otra capacidad desconocida, eso no sabría como confirmárselo Alteza. En cualquier caso, Linh Vicder no llegará muy lejos. Hemos destinado todos nuestros recursos a encontrarla.

  
Dominando su agitación interna, Yuuri los miró con semblante inexpresivo.

  
—Manténganme informado.

  
—Por supuesto, Majestad. Hay otra cosa que creí que le gustaría ver. Hemos acabado de supervisar todo lo que recogieron las cámaras de seguridad de la cárcel.

  
Huyn señaló la telerred encajada en la mesa de Yuuri.

  
El joven rodeó la silla, tiró de sus mangas y tomó asiento. Una com del consejo de seguridad nacional giraba en una esquina.

  
—Aceptar com.

  
Imágenes de la cárcel, con sus paredes blancas y brillantes, inundaron la pantalla de luz, en la que aparecía un largo pasillo flanqueado por puertas lisas y lectores de identidad. De pronto se vio a un guardia, que señalaba una de las puertas. Lo seguía un anciano de baja estatura que llevaba una gorra gris.

  
Yuuri se apartó de golpe. Era el doctor Feltsman.

  
—Más volumen.

  
La conocida voz del doctor se oyó a través de la pantalla.

  
—Soy el director del equipo de investigación de la letumosis de la casa real, y esta joven es mi sujeto de estudio más importante. Necesito extraerle muestras de sangre antes de que abandone el planeta.

  
Como si estuviera ofendido, rebuscó en una bolsa y sacó algo, una jeringuilla, aunque la bolsa continuaba estando abultada. No era lo único que llevaba.

  
—Obedezco órdenes, señor. Tendrá que obtener una autorización oficial del emperador para poder entrar.

  
Yuuri frunció el entrecejo al ver que el doctor volvía a guardar la jeringuilla, consciente de que el doctor Feltsman no había tramitado aquella solicitud.

  
—De acuerdo. Si es una cuestión de protocolo, lo entiendo -respondió el doctor. Sin embargo, no se movió, se quedó allí plantado, tranquilo y paciente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Yuuri vio que sonreía-. Tenga, ¿lo ve? He obtenido la autorización pertinente del emperador. Ya puede abrirla.

  
Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto al ver que, sorprendentemente, el guardia se volvía hacia la puerta de la celda, le pasaba la muñeca por el escáner e introducía un código. A continuación, se encendió una luz verde y la puerta se abrió.

—Muchísimas gracias -dijo el doctor, pasando junto al guardia-. Si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería que nos concediera un poco de intimidad. No tardaré ni un minuto.

  
El guardia obedeció sin rechistar, cerró la puerta y regresó por donde había venido, desapareciendo de la pantalla.

  
Yuuri miró a Huyn.

  
—¿Han interrogado a ese guardia?

  
—Sí, señor, y en su declaración asegura que recuerda haberle negado el acceso a la celda y que el doctor se había ido. No supo qué decir cuando vio las imágenes. Insiste en que no recuerda nada de lo que aparece en la grabación.

  
—¿Cómo es eso posible?

  
Huyn ocupó las manos abotonándose la chaqueta.

  
—Parece ser, Majestad, que el doctor Yakov Feltsman hechizó al guardia para que le permitiera entrar en la celda de la prisionera.

  
Yuuri se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, sintiendo que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

  
—¿Hechizado? ¿Cree que es lunar?

  
—Esa es nuestra teoría.

  
Yuuri volvió la vista hacia el techo. Vicder, lunar. El doctor Yakov, lunar.

  
—¿Se trata de una conspiración?

  
Takeshi se aclaró la garganta, como hacía siempre que Yuuri mencionaba una teoría disparatada, a pesar de que al chico le parecía una pregunta completamente justificada.

  
—En estos momentos estamos investigando todas las posibilidades -dijo Takeshi-. Al menos ahora sabemos cómo ha escapado la joven.

  
—Disponemos de otro vídeo donde aparece otra mujer que trabajaba con el Doctor abrir la puerta en dos ocasiones y salir con el Doctor Feltsman y otra donde la prisionera hechiza al guardia del turno siguiente para que la traslade a otra celda -añadió Huyn-. En la grabación, tiene los dos pies y una mano izquierda distinta de la que llevaba cuando entró en la cárcel.

  
Yuuri se levantó, apoyándose en los brazos de la silla.

  
—La bolsa -dijo, acercándose a la ventana.

  
—Sí. El doctor Yakov o su asistente pudo haberle llevado los repuestos, debemos asumir que con la intención de ayudarla a escapar. Ya hemos interrogado a todos los trabajadores del laboratorio pero todos aseguran no saber nada o tener alguna sospecha de los Doctores.

  
—Por eso se fue. -Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué grado de intimidad unía a Vicder y al doctor Feltsman, qué era lo que habían hecho realmente todas las veces que ella había ido a verlo al hospital. ¿Maquinar, confabular, conspirar?-. Creía que solo estaba reparando a un med-droide -murmuró para sí mismo-. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar… Por todos los astros, qué idiota he sido.

  
—Su Majestad, los pocos recursos que no hemos asignado a la búsqueda de Linh Vicder se han destinado a la del Dr. Yakov Feltsman y la Dra. Lilia Baranovskaya -dijo Huyn-. Serán detenidos por traición a la corona.

  
—-Ruego que disculpen la interrupción -intervino Makkachin asomando su hocico de metal por una apertura de la puerta, la androide que había sido un regalo a Yuuri cuando este era niño y que ahora desempeñaba el papel de acompañante y guardia personal, tal vez más importante. La androide que había dejado de funcionar (¿de eso no hacía muchas semanas atrás?) y que lo había conducido a su primer encuentro con Linh Vicder en un momento en que la joven todavía no era más que una mecánica de renombre para él.

  
»Majestad, Minako, la reina lunar, ha solicitado una entrevista inmedia…

  
—¡No voy a permitir que me anuncie una asquerosa androide!

  
Huyn y Takeshi se volvieron en redondo cuando la reina Minako irrumpió en la estancia con la mirada encendida y apartó a Makkachin de un manotazo dado con el revés de la mano, que la alcanzó en su cabeza la cual emitió una luz azul por el golpe. Esta gruño tras haberse estabilizado para evitar la caida del impulso.

  
Tras la reina apareció su séquito habitual: Mila Babicheva, Primera Taumaturga, cuyo cometido en la corte lunar parecía encontrarse a medio camino entre ser un perrito faldero y una sierva complaciente que disfrutaba cumpliendo las peticiones más crueles de Su Majestad. Yuri la había visto atacar y estar a punto de dejar ciega a una sirvienta inocente por cumplir una capricho de Minako, sin atisbo de vacilación.

  
La seguía otro taumaturgo, aunque de rango inferior a Mila, de piel oscura, mirada penetrante y de ninguna otra utilidad, a juicio de Yuri, salvo la de mantenerse detrás de su reina con aire de suficiencia.

  
A continuación entró la escolta personal de Mila, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos rasgados que había sujetado a Vicder durante el baile, cuando Minako había intentado acabar con ella por primera vez. Llevaba más de un mes como invitado en su palacio, y Yuuri todavía no sabía su nombre. El segundo escolta, con el cabello de un intenso color rojo llameante, era el que se había interpuesto entre una bala y Minako en el baile. El proyectil lo había alcanzado en el hombro, aunque estaba visto que no bastaba con que le hubieran disparado para excusarse de su deber de guardia real. Lo único que delataba la herida era que llevaba el uniforme algo más abultado a causa del vendaje.

  
—Majestad -dijo Yuuri, dirigiéndose a la reina con, o al menos eso creyó él, un poco de respeto-, qué agradable sorpresa.

  
—Un comentario más con ese tono condescendiente y haré que los despedacen y claven vuestras lenguas en las puertas del palacio.

  
Yuuri empalideció. La voz de Minako, por lo general dulce y melodiosa, se encontraba dura como el acero y, aunque no era la primera vez que la veía enfadada, su irritación jamás le había hecho abandonar la diplomacia bajo la que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

  
—Majestad…

  
—¡La has dejado escapar! ¡A mi prisionera!

  
—Les aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo que…

  
—Aimery, que se calle. Me irrita escucharlo.

  
Yuuri sintió que la lengua no le respondía. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se llevó una mano a los labios y comprendió que no se trataba solo de la lengua, sino también de la garganta y la mandíbula. No podía mover los músculos, cosa que tal vez fuera mejor que acabar con la lengua clavada en las puertas de palacio, pero aun así…

  
Se volvió de inmediato hacia el taumaturgo de impecable cabello roja, que lo saludó con una amplia y encantadora sonrisa. La rabia se apoderó de él.

  
—¿Estáis haciendo todo lo que podéis? -Minako apoyó las manos en la mesa de Yuuri. Sus miradas de odio reconcentrado se enfrentaron por encima de la pantalla, que seguía emitiendo la imagen del pasillo desierto de la prisión, congelado en el tiempo-. ¿Estáis diciéndome, joven emperador, que no la has ayudado a escapar? ¿Qué vuestras intenciones no ha sido desde el principio la de humillarme en su propio territorio?

  
Yuri tuvo la sensación de que Minako quería que cayera de rodillas ante ella y le suplicara perdón, que le prometiera que removería cielo y tierra para satisfacerla, pero la rabia aniquiló el miedo que pudiera inspirarle la delicada situación en que se encontraba. Privado de la capacidad del habla, cruzó los brazos por encima del respaldo de la silla y esperó, Retandola.

  
Vio a Takeshi y a Huyn de reojo, completamente inmóviles salvo por sus miradas airadas. Mila Babicheva, con las manos ocultas de manera inocente en las mangas de color marfil, debía de estar manteniéndolos a raya con su magia lunar.

  
El guardia de ojos rasgados retenía físicamente a Makkachin quien no paraba de gruñir, el único ser de la habitación al que los lunares no podían controlar con sus poderes mentales, vuelta de tal modo que su sensor en la cabeza-y la cámara incorporada- no pudiera registrar lo que sucedía.

  
Minako apretaba los dedos contra la mesa con tal fuerza que las puntas se le volvieron blancas.

  
—¿Esperáis que crea que no alentasteis la fuga? ¿Qué no tenéis nada que ver? -Su rostro reflejaba una tensión cada vez mayor-. Ciertamente no pareces demasiado disgustado, Majestad.

  
Yuuri se quedó estupefacto, aunque no permitió que su semblante delatara su desconcierto. Años de habladurías y supersticiones pasaron por su mente -rumores acerca de la habilidad de Minako para saber cuándo hablaban de ella, tanto si se encontraba en Luna como en la Tierra-, si bien él sospechaba de una razón mucho más verosímil que explicaría su extraño poder para conocer lo que no debería conocer.

  
Había estado espiándolos, y a su padre antes que a él. Lo sabía, lo único que ignoraba era cómo.  
Al ver que la reina esperaba una respuesta, Yuuri enarcó una ceja y se señaló la boca con ironía.

  
Furiosa, Minako apartó las manos de la mesa, alargó el cuello y se lo quedó mirando con desdén.

  
—Dejalo Hablar.

  
Yuuri sintió que volvía a recuperar el control de la lengua y le dirigió una sonrisa amarga a Aimery. A continuación, procedió a hacer lo más irrespetuoso que se le ocurrió: apartó la silla de la mesa, se sentó, la inclinó hacia atrás y entrelazó las manos sobre el estomago.

  
La ira borbotaba tras los ojos negros como el carbón de Minako hasta tal punto que casi consiguió eclipsar su belleza, aunque apenas fuera por un instante.

  
—No, no alenté a la fugitiva a escapar ni la ayudé de ningún modo -dijo Yuuri sonriendo ampliamente para enojarla más.

  
—¿Y por qué habría de creerle después de ver lo encantado que parecías con ella en el baile?

  
Yuuri frunció el ceño.

  
—Si te negáis a creerme, ¿porqué no me obligas a confesar y acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?

  
—Oh, no me rete, Majestad. Podría poner en vuestra boca cualquier palabra que deseara oír, pero, por desgracia, no leemos la mente, y solo me interesa saber la verdad.

  
—Entonces, permitid que le diga la verdad. -Yuuri esperaba parecer más indulgente que irritado-. Nuestra investigación preliminar ha demostrado que utilizó tanto sus cualidades lunares como biónicas para escapar de la celda y, aunque es posible que hubiera recibido ayuda desde dentro del palacio, dicha ayuda se prestó sin mi conocimiento. Me temo que no estábamos preparados para retener a un prisionero ciborg y lunar. Por descontado, trabajaremos en reforzar la seguridad de nuestras prisiones con vistas al futuro. Mientras tanto, hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para encontrar a la fugada y detenerla. Hice un trato con vos, Majestad, y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo.

  
—Ya has incumplido vuestra parte del trato -le espetó Minako, aunque su expresión se suavizó al instante-. Joven emperador, espero que no creyeras que realmente esa insignificante chiquilla estaba enamorada de vos o que lo que sintieras hacia ella fuera real.

  
Yuuri apretó los dedos con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor. No iba a permitir que se metiera en sus sentimientos, solo eran cosas de él.

  
—Soy consciente de que cualquier afecto que hubiera podido imaginar que sentía por Linh Vicder no era más que una artimaña lunar.

  
—Es evidente. Me alegro de que os hayáis dado cuenta a tiempo. -Minako entrelazó las manos con coqueta timidez delante de ella-. Me he hartado de toda esta farsa y regreso a Luna, de inmediato. Disponen de tres días para encontrar a la chica y entregármela. Si Fracasan, enviaré a mi propio ejército en su búsqueda, y harán trizas hasta la última nave, muelle y hogar de este patético y asqueroso planeta con tal de dar con ella.

  
Unas lucecitas blancas salpicaron la visión de Yuuri al ponerse en pie con brusquedad.

  
—¿Por qué no confesas cuál es vuestra verdadera intención? Llevas diez años esperando encontrar una razón para invadir la Tierra y por fin se te presenta la posibilidad en bandeja de plata de utilizar a esta pobre chica, para realizar vuestro sueño.

  
Minako torció el gesto levemente.

  
—Es evidente que malinterpretas mis motivos, de modo que le explicaré claramente cuál es mi verdadera intención. Llegará el día en que gobernaré la Comunidad, y de vos depende si preferís que sea mediante una guerra o una unión matrimonial pacífica y diplomática. Pero el tema que ahora me interesa no tiene nada que ver con la guerra y la política. Quiero a esa chica, viva o muerta. Si es necesario, arrasaré con todo el país, con todo el planeta si es necesario para encontrarla.

  
Minako se apartó de la mesa y salió del despacho muy digna, seguida de cerca por su séquito, mudo e imperturbable.

  
Una vez que se hubieron ido, fue como si Huyn y Takeshi se desinflaron ante Yuuri, como si hubieran estado conteniendo la respiración desde la entrada de la reina. Y tal vez fuera así; Yuuri ignoraba qué les habría hecho Mila, pero resultaba evidente que no se trataba de algo agradable.

  
Makkachin se volvió sobre sus orugas estirándose tras estar aprisionada en una mala posición 

  
—Lo siento mucho, Majestad. Jamás le habría permitido entrar, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta.

  
Yuuri la interrumpió con un gesto.

  
—Sí, menuda coincidencia que escogiera el único momento en que la puerta no está cerrada y codificada para irrumpir aquí, ¿verdad?

  
El procesador de Makka empezó a runrunear, calculando las probabilidades.

  
Yuuri se restregó una mano por la cara.

  
—No importa. Todos Fuera excepto vos Makka, quedare un rato.

  
Makka movió la cola y se echó, esperando, pero Huyn y Takeshi aun se quedaron.

  
—Majestad -dijo Huyn-, con el debido respeto, necesito de su permiso…

  
—Sí, de acuerdo, lo que haga falta tienen mi autorización. Únicamente quiero estar un momento a solas, por favor.

  
Huyn dio un taconazo.

  
—Por supuesto, Majestad.

  
Aunque Takeshi no era de los que daban su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, decidió no insistir, y pronto la puerta se cerró con un susurro tras ellos.

  
En cuanto oyó el chasquido del pestillo, Yuuri se derrumbó en la silla, temblando de pies a cabeza.

  
Nunca le había parecido tan obvio que no estaba preparado para aquello. No era ni lo bastante fuerte ni lo bastante listo para ocupar el lugar de su padre. Si ni siquiera era capaz de impedir que Minako entrara en su despacho a su antojo, ¿Cómo iba a proteger a todo un país? ¿A todo un planeta?

  
Hizo girar la silla y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Makka se acerco hacia su dueño con las orejas hacia atrás, pegando su fría y dura nariz en una de sus manos como forma de consuelo.

La ciudad que se extendía a sus pies atrajo su atención, que pronto desvió hacia lo alto, hacia un deslumbrante cielo azul y despejado. Más allá, en algún lugar, estaban la luna y las estrellas y decenas de miles de naves de carga, de pasajeros, militares y de reparto disputándose el espacio tras la capa de ozono. Y Vicder iba a bordo de una de ellas.

— ¿Qué voy hacer Makka?, no puedo evitarlo, pero una gran parte mía desea que Vicder desapareciera sin más, como la cola de un cometa -suspiro agotado- solo para mantenerla a salvo y ver fastidiado los planes de la reina, de eso que no se que es, que tanto desea de Vicder…

—Tiene toda la razón Majestad, tal vez lo único que quiera es hacerle pagar por haberla insultado y mancillado su vanidad. AL final Linh Vicnder había hecho un comentario tonto en el baile, sugiriendo que, en realidad, Minako no era hermosa o pudo haber sido que le molestara darse cuenta que estas enamorado de ella y se besaran al frente de todo el palacio- ladro Makka moviendo la cola-.

  
Yuuri se avergonzó de dicho comentario y se masajeó la sien, consciente de que debía apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente. 

—Hay que encontrar a Vicder, y pronto… antes de que millones de personas empiecen a morir

  
Solo se trataba de política. Pros y contras, tratos y acuerdos, un toma y quite. Tenía que encontrar a Vicder, tenía que calmar a Minako y tenía que dejar de comportarse como un chiquillo enamoradizo e indignado al que acababan de engañar y empezar a hacerlo como un emperador.

  
Lo que siente por Vicder -o hubiera creído que sentía- se debería de acabar, por el bien de su pueblo. Aunque eso lo matara por dentro.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo Gente Hermosa!!!! Espero que este nuevo año 2021 traigan cosas más positivas para todos y nos permita cumplir todas Nuestras Metas.
> 
> Gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia, de verdad me alegra mucho ❤ espero seguir compartiendo con ustedes más momentos. Cuídense mucho! un abrazo gigante! 😀 
> 
> Este capitulo era del 2020 (que no pude subir antes xD ) y el siguiente pertenecerá al primer capitulo subido al 2021., que espero subirlo más tardecito. Ojala lo disfruten mucho y no se les olvide dejar su voto en la estrellita!
> 
> Nos vemos Pronto!


	15. Capítulo 14: Poner al Día

Vicder cerró el grifo de la ducha y se apoyó contra la pared de fibra de vidrio mientras la llave de la regadera goteaba sobre su cabeza mientras el vapor del agua caliente se dispersaba. Le habría gustado demorarse un poco más, pero temía acabar con las reservas de agua y, a juzgar por la ducha de media hora que Leroy se había dado, era evidente que no podía contar con su contribución a la causa.

  
Sin embargo, estaba limpia. El olor a alcantarilla había desaparecido, y el sudor salado se había escurrido por el desagüe. Salió de la ducha común, se frotó el pelo con una toalla apergaminada y se dispuso a secarse las hendiduras y articulaciones de los miembros biónicos para que no se oxidaran. Lo hacía por costumbre, aunque las últimas incorporaciones disponían de una capa protectora. Por lo visto, el doctor Feltsman no había escatimado en nada.

  
El mono sucio de la prisión estaba hecho un ovillo, tirado en un rincón del suelo embaldosado. 

Había encontrado un uniforme militar olvidado en las dependencias de la tripulación: unos pantalones de color gris marengo que le quedaban grandes y que debía sujetarse con un cinturón y una camiseta blanca, una indumentaria que apenas se diferenciaba de los pantalones y las camisetas que solía vestir antes de haberse convertido en una fugitiva de la ley. Lo único que le faltaba eran sus característicos guantes. Se sentía desnuda sin ellos.

  
Metió la toalla y el uniforme de la cárcel en el conducto de la ropa sucia y salió de las duchas. En el estrecho pasillo se veía una puerta a la derecha, que daba a la cocina, y el muelle de carga atestada de cajones de plástico a la izquierda.

  
—Hogar, dulce hogar -musitó, escurriéndose el largo cabello mientras se dirigía sin prisa hacia el muelle de carga-.

  
No había ni rastro del presunto capitán. Solo estaban encendidas las débiles luces de posición que señalizaban el camino, y la oscuridad, el silencio y la consciencia de la inmensidad del espacio que rodeaba la nave, extendiéndose hacia el infinito, le produjeron a Vicder la extraña sensación de ser un espíritu vagando por una nave a la deriva. Se abrió paso entre los cajones de almacenaje que obstaculizaban el paso y se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto cuando llegó a la cabina de mando.

  
Vio la Tierra a través de una de las ventanas, las costas de la República Americana y gran parte de la Unión Africana asomaban bajo el manto de nubes que se arremolinaban sobre la superficie terrestre. Y más allá, estrellas, millones de estrellas mezclándose y creando nebulosas en innumerables galaxias. Eran hermosas y aterradoras al mismo tiempo, a miles de millones de años luz de allí y, aun así, tan brillantes y próximas que casi resultaba asfixiante.

  
Lo único que Vicder siempre había anhelado era la libertad. Alejarse de su madrastra y su despotismo. Alejarse de una vida de trabajo constante sin obtener nada a cambio, prácticamente como una esclavitud. Alejarse de los comentarios hirientes y de las palabras ingratas de los extraños que no confiaban en una joven ciborg que era demasiado fuerte, demasiado lista y demasiado buena con las máquinas para llegar a ser normal alguna vez o ser aceptada en los ojos de la Sociedad.

  
Por fin tenía su ansiada libertad…, pero no se parecía en nada a como lo había imaginado.   
Vicder lanzó un suspiro, apoyó el pie izquierdo sobre la rodilla, se arremangó la pernera y abrió el compartimento de la pantorrilla. Lo habían registrado y vaciado cuando ingresó en prisión -una invasión más que añadir a su lista-, pero habían pasado por alto el contenido más valioso. 

Sin duda, el guardia que la había revisado había pensado que los chips integrados en el cableado formaban parte de la programación de Vicder.

  
Tres chips. Los arrancó, uno tras otro, y los dejó en los brazos del asiento.

  
El reluciente chip blanco de comunicación directa. Era un chip lunar, hecho de un material que no había visto nunca. Minako había ordenado que lo instalaran en Makkachin, la androide de Yuuri, y lo había utilizado para recopilar información confidencial. La chica que había programado el chip, supuestamente la programadora personal de la reina, lo había utilizado más tarde para ponerse en contacto con Vicder y contarle que Minako había planeado casarse con Yuuri… y luego matarlo y usar el potencial de la Comunidad Oriental para invadir el resto de la Unión Terrestre. Aquella información era la que había obligado a Vicder a salir corriendo en dirección al baile pocos días atrás, aunque en ese momento tuviera la sensación de que hiciera una eternidad de aquello.

  
No se arrepentía. Sabía que volvería a hacerlo, a pesar de que su vida se había ido al garete después de haber tomado aquella decisión sin detenerse a pensárselo dos veces.

  
Después estaba el chip de personalidad de Christophe . Era el más grande de los tres y el que en peor estado se encontraba. Uno de los lados llevaba impresa una huella dactilar grasienta, seguramente de Vicder, y tenía una pequeña grieta en una esquina; sin embargo, confiaba en que siguiera funcionando. Hacía años que Chris, un androide sirviente, propiedad de su madrastra, era uno de sus mejores amigos. No obstante, en un arrebato de rabia y desesperación, Anya lo había desmontado y lo había vendido por partes, menos las que había considerado poco valiosas. Entre ellas, el chip de personalidad.

  
A Vicder se le encogió el corazón cuando sacó el tercer chip de su escondite.

  
El chip de identidad de Yuko.

  
No hacía ni dos semanas que su hermanastra pequeña había muerto. La peste se había cobrado su vida porque Vicder no había logrado suministrarle el antídoto a tiempo, había llegado demasiado tarde.

  
¿Qué opinión le daría a Vicder en esos momentos? ¿Qué pensaría de que fuera lunar? De que fuera la princesa Svetlana. De que hubiera bailado con Yuuri, de que lo hubiera besado…

  
—Ay, por favor, ¿eso es un chip de identidad?

  
Vicder dio un respingo y cerró la mano en torno al chip cuando JJ se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado.

  
—No vuelvas a presentarte así, de repente. Casi me matas de un susto.

  
—¿Por qué tienes un chip de identidad? -preguntó él, mirando con cierto recelo los otros dos chips que había en el brazo del asiento-. Espero por tu bien que no sea tuyo, después de que me hayas obligado a sacarme el mío.

  
Vicder negó con la cabeza.

  
—Era de mi hermana. -Tragó saliva y fue abriendo los dedos. Unas escamas de sangre seca se habían desprendido del chip.

  
—No me digas que también es una fugitiva. ¿No lo necesita?

  
Vicder contuvo la respiración, esperando que remitiera el agudo dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Leroy.

  
Él no apartó sus ojos hasta que, poco a poco, pareció caer en la cuenta.

  
—Ah….Lo siento…. Que estúpido de mi parte. Disculpa… a veces soy demasiado boca floja….

  
Vicder se encogió de hombros jugueteando con el chip, haciéndolo rodar por encima de los nudillos metálicos.

  
—¿Cuánto hace?

  
—Un par de semanas. -Ocultó el chip en el puño-. Solo tenía quince años. Se preparaba para su primer baile.

  
—¿Fue La peste?

  
Vicder solo asintió.

  
—Los androides que trabajan en las cuarentenas se dedican a recuperar los chips de los fallecidos. Creo que se los dan a presidiarios y lunares fugitivos… gente que necesita una nueva identidad. -Dejó el chip junto a los otros-. No podía permitir que se lo quedaran.

  
JJ se acomodo en la butaca.

  
Se había aseado a conciencia: se había cortado el pelo, iba bien afeitado y olía a jabón caro. Vestía una cazadora de piel raída, con una medalla prendida en el cuello con el grado de capitán.

  
—Pero ¿los androides que trabajan en las cuarentenas no son propiedad del gobierno? -preguntó, contemplando la Tierra por la ventana-.

  
—Sí, yo también creía lo mismo.

  
Vicder frunció el entrecejo. No se había detenido a pensarlo, pero al decirlo en voz alta, la asaltaron las sospechas.

  
Leroy fue el primero en poner palabras a sus pensamientos.

  
—¿Por qué razón iba el gobierno a programar a los androides para recuperar chips de identidad? En realidad no son caros de Fabricar y que sentido tienen si ya el código de identificación están grabados en los registros. Si la gente llega a descubrir que estaban borrando las identidades de sus seres queridos, las protestas no se harían esperar. Se levantaría una rebelión contra los gobiernos.

  
—Tal vez no sea para venderlos en el mercado negro -musitó Vicder, clavando el chip de Yuko en el brazo del asiento. Se mordió el labio pensativa, Leroy tenía un buen punto, entonces, ¿Qué otra razón habría? ¿Para qué estaría el gobierno utilizando los chips? ¿O es que alguien había conseguido reprogramar a los androides de las cuarentenas a espaldas del gobierno?

  
Se le encogió el estómago. Ojalá pudiera hablar con Yuuri…

  
—¿Para qué son esos otros dos?

  
Vicder los miró.

  
—Uno es un chip de comunicación directa, y el otro, un chip de personalidad que pertenecía a un androide, un amigo.

  
—¿Eres una especie de coleccionista de chips o algo por el estilo?

  
Vicder frunció el ceño.

  
—Solo los guardo hasta que sepa qué hacer con ellos. Cuando pueda, le buscaré un cuerpo nuevo a Chris, algo que él…-Su voz se fue apagando y de pronto ahogó un grito-. ¡Eso es!

  
Volvió a guardar los otros dos chips en la pantorrilla a toda prisa, cogió el de Chris y salió disparada hacia el muelle de carga. JJ se levanto a toda prisa al tratar de seguirla. Salió al muelle de carga, bajó por la escotilla que los llevaba al nivel inferior, entró en la sala de máquinas y se quedó junto a la puerta, mientras Vicder se arrastraba bajo el sistema de conductos y aparecía junto al ordenador central.

  
—Necesitamos un sistema de control automático nuevo -informó Vicder mientras abría un panel y pasaba el dedo por las inscripciones-, y Chris es un sistema de control automático, ¡como todos los androides! De acuerdo, está acostumbrado a la funcionalidad de un cuerpo mucho más emmm…. pequeño a esto, pero… ¿Qué diferencia puede haber?. 

  
—Déjame adivinar… ¿muchísima?

  
Vicder sacudió la cabeza e introdujo el chip en el ordenador central.

  
—No, no, funcionará. Solo necesita un adaptador.

  
Trabajaba mientras hablaba, arrancando cables de sus conexiones, reordenándolos y volviéndolos a conectar.

  
—¿Y tenemos un adaptador?

  
—Lo tendremos.

  
Vicder se volvió y echó un vistazo al panel de control que tenía detrás.

  
—No vamos a utilizar el módulo de aspiración de polvo, ¿verdad?

  
—¿El qué del que polvo? -cuestiono JJ asombrado-.

— Tomare eso como un no.

  
Arrancó un cable de un tirón y conectó uno de los extremos al ordenador central y el otro a la entrada del sistema de control automático, el mismo que había estado a punto de freír sus propios circuitos.

  
—Con esto debería bastar -anunció, poniéndose en cuclillas-.

  
El panel se iluminó, y Vicder oyó cómo se iniciaba una comprobación de diagnósticos interna que le era muy familiar. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Y pensar que no volvería a estar sola, que podía estar a punto de recuperar al menos a una de las personas que tanto le importaban…

  
El ordenador central enmudeció.

  
JJ alzó la vista hacia el techo de la nave, como si esperara que se le cayera encima de un momento a otro.

  
—¿Christophe? -dijo Vicder, hablándole al ordenador. ¿Los altavoces estaban encendidos? ¿Los ajustes de sonido eran correctos? ¿Había introducido bien los datos? Había conseguido comunicarse con Leroy sin problemas cuando estaban en el almacén, pero…

  
—¿Vicder?

  
El grito de alivio estuvo a punto de hacerla caer hacia atrás.

  
—¡Chris! ¡Sí, soy yo, soy Vicder!

  
La chica se aferró a un conducto de refrigeración que colgaba sobre su cabeza, una parte del motor, una parte de la nave.

  
Porque Chris estaba en todas.

  
—Vicder. No sé qué le ocurre a mi sensor visual. No te veo, y además me siento rara.

  
Con la punta de la lengua asomando entre los labios, Vicder se inclinó hacia delante para analizar la ranura en que el chip de personalidad de Chris había encontrado su nuevo hogar. Parecía encajar a la perfección, estaba protegido y daba la impresión de ser operativo. No había indicios de problemas de incompatibilidad. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

  
—Lo sé, Chris. Las cosas serán un poco distintas a partir de ahora. He tenido que instalarte en el sistema de control automático de una nave espacial. Una Rampion 214, clase 11.3. ¿Tienes conexión de red? Deberías poder descargarte las especificaciones.

  
—¿Una Rampion? ¿Una nave espacial?

  
Vicder se encogió. A pesar de que solo había un altavoz en la sala de máquinas, la voz de Chris resonaba con fuerza. Sabia que se iba a poner histérico.

  
—¿Qué estamos haciendo en una nave espacial?

  
—Es una historia muy, muy larga, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer con tu…

  
—¡Oh, mon chérie! ¡Mon Coeur! —La voz lastimera de Chris hizo estremecer a Vicder, que sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Anya está furiosa, y Yuko… Yuko.

  
Vicder no contestó.

  
—Ha muerto, Vicder. Anya recibió una com de las cuarentenas.

  
Vicder continuó en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

  
—Lo sé, Chris . Eso fue hace dos semanas. Hace dos semanas que Anya te desmontó. Este es el primer… cuerpo… que he podido encontrar.

  
Chris se quedó callada. Vicder miró a su alrededor, sintiendo a Chris en todas partes. El motor rotó más rápido unos instantes y luego recuperó su velocidad habitual. La temperatura apenas descendió. Una luz parpadeó en el pasillo, detrás de JJ, que estaba tenso e incómodo en la puerta, con cara de que un espíritu se hubiera adueñado de su amada Rampion.

  
—Vicder -dijo Chris tras unos silenciosos minutos de exploración-. Soy enooorme. -Su voz metálica delataba un inconfundible lamento-.

  
—Eres una nave, Chris.

  
—Pero soy… ¿Cómo voy a…? Sin manos, sin sensor visual, con un tren de aterrizaje tremendo… ¿Se supone que son mis pies?

  
—Bueno, no. Se supone que es un tren de aterrizaje.

  
—¡Ay, qué va a ser de mí! ¡Soy espantoso! ¡Horrible! ¡Donde quedara mi chispa fogosa si no me puedo expresar como antes!

  
—Chris, es solo tempor…

  
—Un momento, quieta ahí, voz incorpórea. -Leroy entró en la sala de máquinas con paso decidido y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Qué significa eso de espantoso?

  
Esta vez, la temperatura se disparó.

  
—¿Quién es ese? ¿Quién está hablando?

  
—¡Soy el capitán Jean Jacques Leroy, dueño de esta preciosa nave, y no pienso consentir que se la insulte en mi presencia! -anunció haciendo sus señas con las manos como si Chris lo pudiera ver-.

  
Vicder puso los ojos en blanco.

  
—¿Capitán Jean Jacques Leroy?

  
—Ese mismo.

  
Un breve silencio.

  
—La búsqueda en la red solo ha dado con un tal cadete JJ Leroy, de la República Americana-Canadiense, encarcelado en la prisión de Nueva Pekín el…

Se escucho una risotada espontanea

  
—Es él -contestó Vicder tratando de taparse la risa con la mano, pasando por alto la mirada asesina de Leroy-.

  
Un nuevo silencio mientras la temperatura de la sala de máquinas oscilaba un poco por encima de lo que se consideraba agradable.

  
—Oh la la! Es… bastante guapo, capitán Leroy—comentó Chris, al cabo de un momento.

  
Vicder gruñó.

  
—Y usted, mi estimado, es la nave más hermoso de estos cielos. No permita que jamás le digan lo contrario.

  
La temperatura continuó ascendiendo, hasta que Vicder bajó los brazos con un suspiro.

  
—Christophe, ¿estás sonrojándote a propósito?

  
La temperatura volvió a ser agradable.

  
—No -aseguró Chris-, pero ¿de verdad soy guapo? ¿Incluso siendo una nave?

  
—El más bello y sexy de todos -afirmó JJ-.

  
—¡Eres un labioso Leroy! Llevas una mujer desnuda pintada a babor -añadió Vicder-.

  
—En efecto. ¡La pinté yo mismo!. Pero eso no quita que tu querido amigo es una preciosura.

  
Una serie de luces encastradas en el techo empezaron a parpadear y emitieron un brillo centelleante.

—¡Magnifique, no he perdido mi chispa a pesar de ser una nave!. Me agradas Capitán.

Vicder Gruño en respuesta

  
— Bueno, ustedes dos. Después siguen con sus coqueterías. Por el momento, Chris, esto es solamente temporal. Buscaremos otro sistema de control automático y encontraremos un cuerpo nuevo para ti. Finalmente. Pero ahora necesito que te ocupes de la nave, que repases los informes de errores. Tal vez podrías también ejecutar los diagnósticos…

  
—Oh ma Petite, no te pongas celosa. Tu eres mi favorita. Además, te anuncio que la célula está bajo mínimos.

  
Vicder asintió.

  
—De acuerdo. Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Algo más?

  
El motor zumbó a su alrededor.

  
—Creo que podría ejecutar una comprobación del sistema…

  
Sonriente, Vicder salió a gatas de debajo del motor en dirección a la puerta y se topó con un complacido JJ al ponerse en pie.

  
—Gracias, Chris.

  
Las luces volvieron a apagarse con un parpadeo cuando Chris desvió la energía.

  
—Pero ¿podrías explicarme por qué estamos en esta nave? ¿Y con un presidiario? No se ofenda, capitán Leroy.

— Oh querida mía, no me ofendes. Más bien, te corrijo. Te encuentras con dos Presidarios. ¿Verdad mi querida amiga? -anunció JJ colocando su brazo al rededor de los hombros de Vicder-.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear en varios colores

—Vicder, ¿a que se refiere el capitán? ¿De que demonios me he perdido?

  
Vicder torció el gesto, pegándole un codazo en las costillas a Leroy quien se agallo del dolor. Se encontraba demasiado exhausta para ponerse a explicar en ese momento todo lo que había sucedido, aunque era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que contarles la verdad a sus compañeros.

  
—De acuerdo —contestó, esquivando a JJ (quien aún se encontraba en el piso recuperando el aire) para salir al pasillo—. Regresemos a la cabina de mando. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos. Es una larga historia.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

  
  


GLOSARIO:

*Gris marengo: Marengo es un tono de colores gris o azul. A veces, el color se describe como el color de un asfalto mojado. En la industria de fabricación de telas, el marengo generalmente se refiere al color de la tela y significa negro o marrón oscuro con pequeñas inclusiones de blanco

*Despotismo: Gobierno absoluto, no limitado por las leyes. Abuso de superioridad, fuerza o poder en la relación con los demás.

*Histérico: Muy nervioso o alterado

*¡Oh, mon chérie! ¡Mon Coeur!: Expresión en Frances, significa mi querida (la e connota terminología en femenino) y mi corazón.

*Labioso: Que es un adulador y habla mucho. Que halaga con exceso o por interés.

*Magnifique: expresión en Frances, Magnifico

*ma Petite: Expresión en Frances, Mi pequeña.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si gente linda!!! El primer capitulo del 2021! Vemos como va avanzando la historia y poco a poco se van destapando los secretos!
> 
> Tenemos a Chris de vuelta!!!! ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> Espero que les guste mucho! 🙂 Disfrútenlo
> 
> Un abrazo enorme, nos vemos pronto! 😀


End file.
